No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Compilación de one-shots para la TDBK AU Week 2020 y Todobaku Month 2020. / Hoy, día 9: Katsuki no quiere morirse quemado por hereje y por tener magia. Punto. Su mayor cualidad es aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes. Es una suerte que Shouto aparezca como un milagro enviado a rescatarlo
1. Zero

Esta es una colección de _one-shots_ inconexos escritos con los prompts de la **Todobaku AU Week**. Es un evento en inglés, así que esto es más bien una participación muy tangencial (porque yo soy firme creyente de hacer el fandom en español). Cada _one-shot_ es un AU. No son muy largos porque tenía ideas para varios y quería tener tiempo de escribirlos.

La imagen de portada es de **onesmolhurt **(en instagram, tuiter y pillowfort).

**Resumen**: Lo de ser barista es una tapadera, al igual que lo de la universidad. Ni siquiera le interesa ese grado en química. Pero resulta que cuando te expulsan de la UA tu récord queda manchado para siempre y no puedes convertirte en un héroe.

**Prompt**: Coffee Shop AU (+ vigilante!Bakugo y pro-hero!Todoroki). Día uno.

* * *

**Zero**

_White shirt now red, my bloody nose  
Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes  
Creeping around like no one knows  
Think you're so criminal_

_bad guy, billie eilish_

* * *

Es la primera vez que le toca atenderlo, aunque lo ha visto varias veces en la maldita cafetería. La verdad es que lo evita. Siempre logra que Deku —«Midoriya», se corrige para sí, se supone que ya no lo llamaba por ese apodo hiriente que le había puesto una vez— sea el que lo atienda. Katsuki se aprovecha de que es fan de los héroes y nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de atender a uno de ellos —y mucho menos de pedirle su autógrafo—. Pero hoy Deku —«Midoriya», vuelve a corregirse; hay hábitos muy difíciles de romper— está fuera cuando llega.

Y tiene que atenderlo él.

Nunca ha sido buen barista pero es eficiente. Prepara las cosas bien. Nadie puede quejarse de que se le olvidó algo en la orden. Ni siquiera las señoras que cambian todo y quieren una leche especial traída de la punta del Himalaya.

—¿Cuál va a ser tu orden?

Silencio.

Baraja el volverle a preguntar mientras mira directamente a la computadora que tiene enfrente. Luego sube la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de dos colores, parte del traje azul todavía puesto y el reconocimiento. Lo último es lo peor. El reconocimiento.

—¿… Bakugo?

—¿Qué vas a querer, carajo?

—Capucchino, simple —pide Todoroki. Héroe profesional. Katsuki estudió con él. Katsuki pudo haberse convertido en un profesional con él. Si no lo hubiera arruinado todo—. Por favor. —Carraspea—. No estaba seguro de si eras tú, ya te había visto…

—Cállate. —Bakugo le toma la orden y le pone el ticket en la mano—. Allá —señala al final de la barra— te entrego tu orden.

Clave para «déjame en paz y lárgate».

No hay nadie más así que le preparar el maldito capuchino rogando porque De… Midoriya regrese y pueda volver a no atender jamás a Shouto Todoroki porque no quiere saber nada de él.

No lo culpa.

Pero casi.

* * *

Resulta que el hecho de que te expulsen de la UA macha para siempre tu récord escolar y nadie te quiere. Especialmente después del primer festival deportivo. A Katsuki le gustaría darle la razón a la gente y decirle que sí, que esa fue la causa de su expulsión, pero nada estaría más lejos de la verdad. El festival deportivo y su pelea con Todoroki sólo fueron la gota que derramó el vaso y, desde ahí, el agua no dejó de caer.

Lo provocó demasiado, tiene que reconocerlo. Lo provocó hasta que Todoroki le habló de los matrimonios por singularidad, lo provocó hasta hacerlo jurar que no usaría su fuego y aun así lo derrotaría y lo hizo rabiar, porque para Katsuki no tenía sentido ganarle a alguien que sólo estaba usando la mitad de su potencial. A pesar de todo, Todoroki no usó su maldito fuego y Katsuki prácticamente lo noqueó incluso cuando ya había ganado.

Eso no le gustó a nadie, especialmente no a sus maestros.

Le advirtieron sobre su temperamento. Y luego ocurrió lo del asesino de héroes. Fue entonces cuando le dieron la razón a los villanos —y Katsuki nunca los perdonó por ello— y creyeron que lo mejor sería apartarlo del camino de los héroes. «Por tu propio bien», dijeron. Nunca se los perdonó. Ahora, con algo de perspectiva, los entiende, aunque el resentimiento todavía se anide en su corazón.

Ni siquiera recuerda con claridad la pelea con Stain. Midoriya ha intentado que se la cuente unas doscientas veces, pero se supone que es un secreto y que ni él ni Shouto Todoroki ni Tenya Iida tuvieron nada que ver. Recuerda al inútil cuatro ojos en el suelo, recuerda la terquedad de Todoroki, recuerda su fuego.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio usarlo en vivo. Y la última.

Dejó de ser estudiante de la UA poco después.

* * *

—¿Otra vez? —le dirige un gruñido. No está Deku, pero si lo oyera, probablemente le diría algo como «esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes, Kacchan». Jodido Deku. Maldito. Va a estar más cerca de los héroes profesionales de lo que él lo estará nunca sólo porque quemó todas las naves—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Capuchino, por favor.

—Leche entera, asumo.

—Sí. —Todoroki vuelve a carraspear—. Bakugo, sólo quería decirte que no creo que…

—No-digas-nada. —Alza la mirada, está seguro de que sus ojos tienen chispas amenazantes. Imprime el ticket, se lo pone en la mano—. Tu capuchino se entrega allá. —Y le señala el final de la barra.

Shouto Todoroki se rinde, una vez más.

Reconstruir tu vida no es tan fácil cuando tu único sueño en la vida se hizo pedazos. A Katsuki le costó trabajo. No lo admitieron en ningún programa que tuviera que ver con el trabajo con héroes. Su expulsión de la UA lo hizo quedar como un paria. Durante mucho tiempo su mente estuvo aferrada a que no se merecía esa expulsión. Recordaba a Aizawa advirtiéndole, una y otra vez, que tranquilizara su temperamento, y también lo recordaba hablando en su favor —lo más en su favor que podía, considerando que Katsuki era incapaz de controlar lo que salía de su boca—. Pero nada más. Incluso All-Might había acabado acorralado para aceptar aquella decisión.

Así que había acabado estudiando química. No era tan malo, pero no era lo que quería. La universidad lo frustra. El hecho de que Deku le haya encontrado ese trabajo también. Está aprendiendo a soportarlo y a decirle Midoriya, porque al menos él logró entrar al programa de soporte de Shiketsu y ahora está profundizando en sus estudios universitarios para diseñar toda clase de gadgets extraños para héroes. Maldito nerd. Pero apenas si puede soportarlo, porque no puede evitar verlo a la cara y pensar en su propio fracaso; además que la condición que puso el dueño del local para dejarlo trabajar allí es que comparta todos sus turnos con Deku —parece que no puede quitárselo de encima— y sólo se queda sólo cuando el otro va a la bodega.

Le pone el capuchino en la mano a Todoroki.

—Que lo disfrutes —le dice, en un tono que parece decir «que te ahogues con él, idiota».

Shouto Todoroki tiene el descaro de sonreírle.

* * *

La cafetería es sólo una tapadera. La universidad es sólo una tapadera, todo específicamente diseñado para no tener que vivir con sus padres y no tener que vivir bajo las reglas y la vigilancia de Mitsuki, que es lo más similar a él que puede ser cualquier persona en el mundo.

Es todo una fachada que le permite ponerse una sudadera negra todas las noches, cubrirse lo mejor que puede la cara y aventar a criminales menores a las puertas de las estaciones de policías. Siempre los deja con la misma nota.

«El trabajo que los héroes no hacen. Zero».

Ha visto notas en el periódico local sobre él. Todo el mundo se pregunta quién es. Tiene algunos detractores, pero también algunos columnistas lo apoyan.

Sabe que su trabajo es ilegal, de todos modos. Un día podría terminar él mismo en el cuarto de interrogación de una de las estaciones de policía donde deja a los maleantes, con esposas sobre sus muñecas. El vigilantismo está prohibido, el trabajo de héroe es un monopolio que sólo pueden permitirse aquellos que sobreviven a los programas escolares.

Katsuki no pensó que habían monopolizado la bondad hasta que lo expulsaron, entonces se dio cuenta.

* * *

—Carajo.

Corre tan rápido como puede. Intenta ayudarse de su singularidad, pero no debe llamar demasiado la atención. Se supone que no puede usar libremente su singularidad porque no es un héroe. Y la nitroglicerina es muy llamativa cuando explota, así que se contiene. Sin embargo, no alcanza a huir.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, tiene los pies congelados al piso y, cuando va a liberarse del hielo, algo congela también sus manos.

Tiene que ser él. Carajo.

Todoroki se acerca con cuidado, sin liberarlo del hielo. Ignorando el forcejeo de Katsuki por soltarse. Todavía con precaución, le baja la capucha. No parece demasiado sorprendido de encontrar su rostro bajo ella, sus ojos rojos, furiosos por estar atrapados en el frío, sus dientes apretados.

—Debería entregarte —le dice. Katsuki sabe que no es una amenaza vacía, Shouto Todoroki no se las ha arreglado para llevar al top 20 a dos años de haber salido de la UA sólo por su bonita cara.

—¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

—Con una condición.

Katsuki está contra la espada y la pared. Sólo tiene una opción.

—Ponla.

—Hablas conmigo. Bien. Una conversación. Sincera —pide Shouto—. Es lo único que intento pidiéndote capuchino.

Katsuki suelta una risita. Parece demasiado fácil, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no lo es. Tampoco es como que conozca a Shouto Todoroki demasiado bien. Pero es su única opción.

—Bien —acepta.

Le parece que Todoroki sonríe y luego usa su fuego para liberarlo del hielo. Lo deja sólo, a su mercer. Katsuki acaba yéndose temprano a casa, un departamento mugriento de estudiantes que comparte con otros tres idiotas de los que nunca se ha aprendido el nombre y donde nadie cuestiona sus hábitos de lechuza. Apenas si duerme. No es como antes. Está cansado todo el tiempo.

Pero la única forma de sentirse vivo es de noche, cuando puede perseguir criminales lejos de la mirada de los héroes.

Sólo así puede sentir que su sueño sigue vivo.

* * *

Shouto lo obliga a cumplir su parte del trato la siguiente vez que va a la cafetería, casi a la hora de cerrar. Deku está allí, así que Katsuki no tiene que tomarle la orden. Pero sí le hace el café y se lo entrega.

—¿Tardan en cerrar? —pregunta Shouto Todoroki.

—Veinte minutos —espeta Katsuki—. Hay que limpiar.

—Te espero.

Lo cumple.

* * *

Cuando sale le pregunta a dónde va y Katsuki le responde que a su maldito departamento. Shouto se le pega como lapa. Va vestido de civil, pero aun así algunas personas lo reconocen. Katsuki se sube la capucha de la sudadera que tiene puesta sólo para ocultar sus facciones. No quiere que nadie lo vea en compañía de Todoroki.

—Nunca creí que alguien te dejaría trabajar en algo de cara al público —comenta Todoroki.

—Deku… Midoriya suplicó porque me dejaran —espeta Bakugo—. Tengo que cumplir todos mis turnos con él. —Se encoge de hombros. Podría ser peor.

—¿Midoriya?

—El otro. Cabello verde. Pecas. Siempre te pregunta sobre tu trabajo.

—Ah —dice Shouto.

—Es una molestia, pero me consiguió el trabajo. Da dinero. Puedo pagar la renta. Comida, esas cosas. —Katsuki mete las manos en las bolsas del pantalón—. Vivo sólo. Bueno, comparto con otros estudiantes.

—¿Estudias?

—Química —dice Katsuki—. Siempre se me dio bien.

—Ah.

Shouto Todoroki parece no tener muchas cosas que decir. Katsuki no intenta iniciar él ninguna conversación porque no quiere saber nada de la vida de ese idiota que sí pudo cumplir el sueño que él no. Lo deja seguir caminando a su lado, tomándose el capuchino que él mismo le preparó.

Caminan casi dos cuadras enteras hasta que vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Bakugo, la verdad es que siempre quise darte las gracias —dice Todoroki—. No es como si haya tenido una oportunidad.

—¡¿Eh?!

Su cara debe ser confusión pura. ¿Por qué chingados quiere darle a Katsuki las gracias? ¿Para qué? Hace años que no se ven cara a cara. Ni siquiera sabe por qué están teniendo esa conversación, fingiendo que nada pasó. Katsuki casi lo había noqueado la primera vez que habían peleado. No se había detenido al ganar. Y luego había provocado el accidente con Stain, que lo había empujado fuera del programa de héroes de la UA.

—Cuando me gritaste que nunca lograría nada usando sólo la mitad de mi potencial —dice Todoroki—. Creí que no saldríamos vivos de…

—Me expulsaron por eso —espeta Katsuki—, por el maldito accidente.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Dijeron que te había provocado, que el cuatro ojos podría haber salido más herido de lo que salió —sigue Katsuki—. Puede que para ti haya sido revelador usar tu maldito fuego que no podías controlar tan bien como el hielo, pero a mí me ganó una expulsión porque fue una explosión de mis palmas la que provocó el accidente, con ti fuego, pero… Así que guárdate tus malditos agradecimientos donde te quepan.

Acelera el paso, intentando dejarlo atrás.

Shouto Todoroki no lo sigue.

Pero eso no significa que se haya rendido.

* * *

Intenta hablar con él cuando va por el mismo capuchino de todos los días, pero Katsuki en general lo ignora. Cuando es más insistente, un «estoy trabajando» suele mandarlo por donde vino. Al cabo de una semana, intenta encontrarlo por la noche, lo que acaba arruinándole un par de persecuciones. Los criminales que encuentra disminuyen. Incluso en una revista de poco tiraje se preguntan qué ocurrió con Zero —insinuando que podrían haberlo arrestado en secreto o que podía haberse rendido—. Katsuki hace pedazos la página cuando la lee. Y sigue evitando a Todoroki hasta que lo encuentra un día esperándolo a su hora de salida.

—Bakugo.

—Creí que había quedado claro que no quería hablar contigo en realidad.

—Vine a disculparme —dice Todoroki—. Por lo de la otra vez. Sabía que tu expulsión había tenido que ver pero…

—No todo es culpa del accidente —se fuerza a decir, sólo porque de repente le da pena la mirada de Todoroki—. También mi maldito temperamento tuvo que ver. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Eso, disculpas.

Katsuki suspira.

—Aceptadas, si eso te deja dormir por la noche y dejar de molestarme.

Empieza a caminar en dirección al departamento mugriento en el que vive. Espera que, por alguna clase de milagro, Todoroki no lo siga. Pero por supuesto que no. Claro que no. Eso no va a pasar. Siente como lo sigue y hace el mejor trabajo por ignorarlo.

—Habrías sido un buen héroe, creo.

Entierra sus puños en la bolsa de la sudadera, sólo para no pegarle un puñetazo. Está seguro de que agredir a un héroe profesional es ilegal, por mucho que la cara de dicho héroe lo esté pidiendo.

—Pero no lo soy.

—Lo siento, eso sonó insensible.

—Algo.

Estaba hablando de su sueño de toda la vida. Destrozado. Katsuki lo había visto morir en cámara lenta, lanzarse de un séptimo piso, estrellarse en el pavimento y sólo había podido culparse a sí mismo. Le había costado demasiado que su vida volviera a tomar rumbo —aunque fuera uno tan torcido como el que estaba siguiendo— para que regresara el pasado a removerlo todo.

—Lo siento —se vuelve a disculpar Todoroki.

—¿Eres adicto a decir eso o algo? —pregunta Katsuki—. Disculpas aceptadas. O algo. —Sigue caminando—. No habría sido sólo un buen héroe, idiota —le dice—. Habría sido el mejor.

—Después de mí —dice Todoroki.

—Para nada. Te habría ganado. Incluso con fuego y todo. —Katsuki se había dado cuenta, aunque de lejos, ya como simple civil, que había empezado a usar su singularidad con todo su potencial—. Te arrastré en ese festival deportivo.

Todoroki no dice nada.

—Hubiera sido el número uno, maldita sea.

—¿Por eso eres «Zero»? —pregunta, finalmente.

—Sí. —Se queda callado, sigue caminando—. El cero técnicamente no es un número, es un concepto. Considerarlo uno obligaría a los matemáticos a hacer toda clase de consideraciones. Pero si por un momento piensas que es un número y no la nada… es mayor al uno, ¿no? —Sacude la cabeza, es una tontería. Pero como nadie sabe que él es «Zero», nunca se la había dicho a nadie.

—Supongo que tiene sentido. —Hay un gesto escéptico en el rostro de Todoroki.

—Es una tontería.

—No —dice Todoroki—. No lo es.

Katsuki siente la tentación de sonreírle.

* * *

La rutina sigue. Todoroki llega poco antes de la hora de cerrar, le pide un capuchino al que esté en la caja —usualmente Midoriya— y espera a que el otro —usualmente Katsuki— le entregue su capuchino. Luego lo espera hasta su hora de salida y lo acompaña caminando un tramo. Katsuki siempre se sube la capucha, evitando ser visto con Shouto Todoroki. No quiere que sus fans lo persigan.

Podría decirse que lo soporta. No se atrevería a decir que es su amigo, porque no tiene amigos. Dinamitó todos esos puentes después de su expulsión. Ni siquiera se atrevió a seguir en contacto con Kirishima, que lo había soportado el tiempo que había estudiado en UA. Y tampoco llamaría a Midoriya su amigo —por más que él insistiera—: en la secundaria le había dicho que se tirara del último piso. Estaba seguro —todos esos años después— que eso no era lo que hacían los amigos.

Por eso no puede culpar a otra persona de su fracaso, sólo a él mismo.

Se cayó de bruces y tuvo que rehacerse entero.

Todo eso lo piensa mientras está sentado en una escaleras de incendios en un edificio viejo tomando la cena —un sándwich horrible que no sabe cómo se atrevió a comprar, él podría cocinar cualquier cosa mejor—, vigilando el panorama. No se mueve si no me un altercado directo cuando no hay héroes cerca. No quiere problemas.

Pero ese día ve algo diferente.

Fuego y hielo.

Entorna los ojos.

Parece que Todoroki tiene problemas. Se queda dónde está un par de minutos más, hasta que es demasiado obvio que está a punto de perder una pelea, hasta que es obvio que Katsuki podría acabar con eso con una sola explosión de la palma de una de sus manos. Entonces, sale corriendo.

No le cuesta trabajo, el villano no lo ve venir. Lo derriba con una sola explosión a sus pies.

Todoroki, unos metros más lejos, ya magullado, lo ve con sorpresa.

—Me debes una —espeta Katsuki.

Y sale corriendo de nuevo. No quiere problemas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando le entrega su capuchino, los dedos de Todoroki buscan los suyos. Katsuki se siente tentado a apartarse, pero el tacto de su mano izquierda es cálido y los deja allí.

—Gracias —le dice—. Por lo de anoche.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué dices? Anoche yo estaba durmiendo.

Shouto sonríe. Katsuki no tiene más remedio que contestarle la sonrisa.

* * *

Hasta Izuku Midoriya nota que su humor es un poco menos arisco cuando aparece Shouto Todoroki.

—¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?

—¡No!

Aunque igual y desearía que sí. Pero no. No. No. Ni siquiera lo piensa. ¿Cómo pensarlo? ¿Cómo sobrevivir a esa idea? Midoriya no deja de mirarlo. Katsuki gruñe.

—¡Piérdete! —le dice.

Antes de irse, Deku —Midoriya, se corrige en su cabeza, muy a regañadientes— le dirige una sonrisa que a Katsuki no le gusta en lo más absoluto. Como si supiera más cosas que él no.

* * *

Shouto Todoroki no lo delata. Poco a poco, Katsuki se da cuenta de que hasta confía en él. No le deja inmiscuirse en asuntos oficiales, pero tampoco lo detiene cuando va a salvarlo. Oye lo que sabe, cuando a Katsuki le da la gana contárselo. Un vigilante oye cosas, sabe cosas. El anonimato les proporciona toda clase de ventajas.

Sigue yendo antes de la hora de salida de Katsuki, suele acompañarlo un tramo del camino antes de marcharse. Nunca le pregunta en qué está metido y Katsuki se lo agradece.

Midoriya los mira disimuladamente, pero no dice absolutamente nada.

(Katsuki se lo agradece: no quiere discutir con él después de que le consiguió ese trabajo).

Hay días que Katsuki se sorprende pensando en todo el potencial que podrían tener Todoroki y él si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ser héroes profesionales ambos. Se pelearían todo el tiempo —o más bien, Katsuki discutiría todo el tiempo y Todoroki lo soportaría—, pero sus poderes se combinan bien. Aleja esos pensamientos siempre que puede, porque lo que sigue es meterse en una espiral que siempre lo pone furioso. Si no lo hubieran expulsado no estaría allí, estudiando química, alejado para siempre de cualquier pretensión de trabajar con los héroes profesionales, siguiendo cafés en una cafetería del centro, siendo un barista que atendía a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido —lo habían dejado un par de veces en el buzón de comentarios junto a un «pero es el que mejor prepara el café»— y sintiendo que toda su vida estaba perdiendo el sentido.

Ser vigilante ayudaba.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que en algún momento lo iban a descubrir y se le iba a acabar esa vida.

Midoriya está limpiando la barra cuando entra Todoroki. Casi siempre es el último cliente del día.

—Capuchino, por favor —le pide a Katsuki.

—No te mataría probar otra cosa, ¿sabes? ¿Al menos sabes algo de café?

—¿Sabes tú?

—Trabajo aquí. —Katsuki se encoge de hombros. Casi nunca lo toma porque no le hace gracia la cafeína, pero sabe prepararlo—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Qué recomiendas?

—Latte. Con caramelo, si te gusta lo dulce —comenta—. Midoriya —señala con la cabeza a su compañero— dice que es la especialidad.

—Bueno —asiente Todoroki.

Katsuki se lo prepara y se lo entrega. Shouto se queda en una de las mesas en lo que cierran y limpian. Midoriya parece a punto de decir algo, pero Katsuki lo fulmina con la mirada y cierra la boca. Acaba preguntándose a Todoroki por su trabajo y hablando de una pelea que pasaron en las noticias hace unos días. Sí que sabe ser _fanboy_ cuando quiere.

Finalmente cierra, Midoriya se queda con las llaves —porque con el expediente que tiene nadie se las confiaría a Katsuki— y sale. Shouto ya está esperándolo afuera.

—¿Te gustó? —le pregunta, señalando el café.

—Está bien.

—¡¿Sólo bien?!

—Nunca lo había probado, no sé a qué debe saber —admite Todoroki—. Pero está muy bien. Me gusta.

Katsuki sonríe con suficiencia.

(A eso se ha reducido su vida, a ser el mejor barista de esa cafetería de mierda).

Caminan juntos, como siempre. Es la rutina.

* * *

Suena el celular cuando está sentado en una escalera de incendios, vigilando el panorama. Lo deja sonar cuatro o cinco veces antes de contestar.

—¿Qué?

—Esperaba una contestación más amable, ¿sabes?

—Ah, eres tú.

Eijiro Kirishima. La única persona con la que mantiene contacto de UA y eso porque Kirishima insistió. De no haber sido por él, Katsuki ni siquiera le hablaría. (Lo cual probablemente diga que es un amigo de mierda).

—No hablamos desde tu cumpleaños, te mandé mensajes —dice Kirishima.

—Los ignoré.

—Pude notarlo. —Oye un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. Quizá Kirishima a veces también se pregunta por qué insiste en hablarle. Pero Katsuki está intentando mejorar. Al menos le contesta las llamadas, aunque apenas si tenga tiempo entre las clases, la cafetería, su trabajo no oficial como vigilante y Todoroki—. ¿Sabes a quién me encontré el otro día?

—No sé, dime tú.

—A Todoroki —dice Kirishima. Una pausa—. ¿Cómo demonios sabe que trabajas en una cafetería del centro?

Katsuki gruñe. Debe recordarle a Todoroki no ir difundiendo eso por todas partes.

—Me encontró.

—No me habías contado.

—Midoriya me consiguió el trabajo.

—¿Quién?

—Un… —«amigo de la infancia», debería decir, pero no consigue pronunciarlo porque sabe que no es del todo cierto. Si hubieran sido amigos realmente Katsuki no lo hubiera tratado como la mierda toda su vida—. Un conocido.

—Ah.

Se oye ruido en el fondo.

—Tengo que irme, se supone que todavía estoy de servicio —dice Kirishima.

—Irresponsable.

—Si no te hablo no me contestas.

—Veré los mensajes.

—Más te vale. Si no, seguiré hablándote hasta que te hartes de mí. —Una pausa. Katsuki no sabe si agregar algo ante la amenaza de Kirishima—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo demonios no voy a estarlo?!

—No sé si no me contestas.

—Tsk. Lo haré.

—Más te vale, Bakugo.

—Lo juro.

En serio, está intentando ser un mejor amigo. Pero ni Kirishima ni él tienen tiempo libre, ni él tiene ganas de verlo la mayoría del tiempo —porque sigue siendo un recuerdo de todo lo que no puede tener— y Kirishima tiene un horario horrible y vive demasiado lejos. Al menos se promete contestarle los mensajes que nunca ve porque apenas si se da tiempo de respirar.

Y, signifique lo que signifique, ese tiempo lo gasta hablando con Todoroki.

—Nos vemos. Hablamos después —dice Kirishima.

—Hablamos después.

Y cuelga.

Katsuki se queda en la escalera de incendios. Así que Shouto habla de él. Se pasa las manos por la cara. ¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Todoroki—. Ya sé que mi café es bueno, pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Tiene que haber una razón?

—Al principio querías darme las gracias por una estupidez —espeta Katsuki y le pone el café en la mano. Se las arregló para hacer que probara un mocha—. Y me las diste y luego te disculpaste y… ¿luego?

—Me caes bien, Katsuki.

Katsuki bufa.

«Sí, como no».

* * *

Deku lo jala hasta el fondo una de las noches que están limpiando antes de cerrar. Todoroki lo está esperando afuera.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeta Katsuki.

—Él no te va a decir nada, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué?

—De que le gustas.

Si hubiera estado tomando algo, lo hubiera escupido. Cómo se le ocurre. Por eso a veces todavía le dice Deku en su cabeza, carajo, maldita sea. No le gusta a Todoroki. Es imposible. Tampoco es como que haya buscado las señales, pero no es demasiado expresivo así que supone que no hay señales.

—Es obvio —dice Deku, con la voz baja—. Siempre prueba cualquier estupidez que le pongas en las manos. Y viene prácticamente todos los días. Sin falta. —Katsuki rueda los ojos. Aprieta los dientes para no montar una escena porque el vidrio de los aparadores de la cafetería no va a evitar que Todoroki oiga si se pone a gritar allí mismo—. En fin, él no te va a decir nada.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes si quiero que…!

—Kacchan… —Ladea la cabeza. Lo ve con esa cara que pone siempre de «te conozco desde los cuatro años»—. Tengo ojos, ¿sabes?

«¿Y eso qué?»

—Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero si te hace feliz… —comenta Midoriya—. Bueno, no lo has corrido de tu vida a patadas ni lo has intentado. —Por supuesto, Katsuki es esa clase de persona autodestructiva—. Pero tampoco le das nada. Ni una señal. Parece que apenas lo toleras. Y yo sé que eso tratándose de ti es el mundo, pero él no.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Midoriya se encoge de hombros, agarra el trapeador y se aleja.

—No te voy a decir qué hacer.

—¡Carajo!

Al final acaba de limpiar en silencio, se quita el delantal amarillo ocre de la cafetería, lo cuelga detrás de la barra, listo para el día siguiente y sale. Todoroki tiene en sus manos el mocha que lo hizo probar unos días atrás. Sigue pidiéndolo. Katsuki está seguro de que ha sido su favorito hasta el momento.

—Ey.

La rutina es que Todoroki lo acompaña caminando varias cuadras hasta que Katsuki queda cerca de su edificio. Nunca hablan de que es probable que solo cene y después salga a hacerse el héroe y dejé a los criminales enfrente de las estaciones de policía, con notas firmadas como «Zero». O que duerma unas horas y luego salga a eso. Tampoco hablan de todos los temas confidenciales del trabajo de Todoroki. Así que muchas veces sólo dicen unas cuantas frases y caminan en silencio.

Pero Katsuki no deja de darle vueltas a las palabras de Izuku.

Hasta que suspira, exasperado, y se detiene.

—Espera —le dice a Todoroki, que se ha adelantado unos pasos y voltea.

—¿Qué?

—¿No quieres hacer algo más otro día? —pregunta Katsuki—. No sólo esperarme mientras limpio y después… Esto. Lo que sea. Sentarnos en alguna parte. Cenar bien. Puedo hacer tiempo. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—¡No sé!

Es un impulso estúpido porque sabe que Midoriya tiene razón: él nunca le ha dado una sola señal a Todoroki de que le gustaría que ocurriera algo. Por eso se decide a lanzarse a la piscina de cabeza, a ver si hay agua.

Midoriya dijo que le gustaba, siempre puede culparlo a él.

—Es sólo que… No sé. Tengo ganas. —Aprieta los puños. Siempre ha sido malo para todo eso—. ¿Tienes tú?

Todoroki da los dos pasos que le faltan para ponerse a la altura de Bakugo.

—Sí. —Una pausa—. ¿Cómo una cita?

Katsuki desvía la mirada.

—Si quieres. Digo, no es…

—Está bien.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que está bien. Accedí.

—¡No esperaba esta respuesta!

—¡¿Entonces para qué preguntaste?!

—¡No sé, Midoriya dijo…! —Está a punto de echarle la culpa. Pero se obliga a respirar hondo y a contar hasta tres—. Bueno, no, no. Me gustas.

—Tú también.

¿Tiene que ser siempre tan directo?

—Bueno.

—¿Bueno?

—¡No sé qué más decir, maldita sea! —espeta Katsuki—. ¿Qué más quieres que…?

—Podrías besarme.

—¡¿Ahora mismo?!

—Sí.

—¡Si nos sacan una foto…!

—¿Te importa?

Katsuki suelta un bufido y acaba por cortar la distancia entre ambos y lo besa. Lo atrae hacia sí con una mano. Le da igual que estén en la calle y que un par de personas volteen a verlos como si fueran aliens. Entierra una mano en el cabello de Todoroki y medio lo despeina.

Cuando se separan, está sonriendo de medio lado.

—Claramente no me importa.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Siguen caminando.

—¿Te gusta el picante? —pregunta Katsuki—. Conozco un lugar donde hacen un ramen picante muy bueno y no es muy caro…

—¿Quieres ir ahí?

—Claramente, ¡por eso lo estoy sugiriendo!

—Bueno. —Una pausa—. ¿Pasado mañana?

—Bien —responde Katsuki—. Mi turno acaba a la misma hora de siempre.

Todoroki le pasa el brazo por la espalda y Katsuki no lo aparta de un manotazo. Lo cual, tratándose de él, significa el mundo entero.

—Estaré esperando.

* * *

**Notas de este fic:**

**1) No se me ocurren muchas maneras en la que Katsuki no sea pro en el universo canon, pero decidí explorar la única —literalmente— que me cabe en la cabeza de momento. (La inspiración viene de un fic que se llama Indirect Light de almost3am) y la mezcle con un ****_Coffee Shop!AU_****, cosa que nunca había escrito (y probablemente sea el primero y último, no soy exactamente buena para esta clase de fics que invitan al ****_domestic fluff_****).**

**2) Finalmente, este fic es un poco para el cumpleaños de Shouto (¡es hoy!) además de para la Todobaku Week AU (que seguro en eso pues voy a pasar más desapercibida que nada, porque una aquí, haciendo el fandom en español porque sólo no se hace).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 9 de enero de 2020_


	2. Tanta muerte, tan poca vida

**Resumen**: Sólo quiere salvar una vida en vez de acabar con ella. Por una vez. Tanta muerte, tan poca vida.

**Prompt**: Fantasy AU. Día dos.

* * *

**Tanta muerte, tan poca vida**

_But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Dusk till Dawn, ZAYN ft. Sia_

* * *

Lo encuentra mientras camina entre los cuerpos del campo de batalla. No es a él a quien busca, pero su pecho sube y baja y está vivo. Katsuki contiene la respiración cuando lo ve respirar acompasadamente. Tiene una herida fea en el vientre no le queda mucho tiempo. Duda. No es el cuerpo que está buscando. Y el cabello de dos colores lo delata. Ni siquiera son del mismo bando.

Se agacha.

Lo levanta.

Sólo los ven los cuervos. No hay nadie más, sólo un montón de cuerpos en espera de ser rescatados antes de que las aves de rapiña acaben con ellos.

Katsuki se lo lleva porque está vivo.

* * *

Tiene el cabello de dos colores y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Todo el mundo ha escuchado de los rasgos característicos del príncipe heredero de Yuei. Especialmente sus enemigos. Todo el mundo daría lo que fuera por matarlo en venganza por todo lo que había hecho su padre.

Bakugo corta un pedazo de su propia capa roja, ya raía de por sí. Busca las hierbas curativas necesarias y se las arregla para que la herida cierre. A eso le tienen miedo en Yuei. No les gustan los poderes de los salvajes, como los llaman.

Están en una de la cueva de las montañas, un poco lejos de los bosques que rodean a Yuei.

Katsuki se sienta a su lado y lo mira dormir.

No se arrepiente de salvarlo.

* * *

Antes de que despierte, le quita la espada y la daga que trae en la cintura. No sabe cómo va a reaccionar, después de todo, está en territorio enemigo.

Podría matarlo.

Y entonces no servirá de nada que lo haya salvado. Más bien será su perdición.

No se equivoca. Cuando despierta, confuso y lo ve, lo primero que hace es llevarse la mano a la cintura, buscando la vaina de la espada.

—No están —dice Katsuki.

—¿Soy un prisionero?

Katsuki se encoge de hombros, no ha decidido nada sobre esa parte.

—Te salvé la vida —remarca. «No voy a hacerte nada», quiere decir.

Si lo lleva con el resto de la tribu lo van a hacer pedazos. Serían capaces de abrirlo en canal sólo porque lo considerarían una venganza adecuada contra su padre, que cuelga sus cabezas en picas en la entrada de la ciudad. Katsuki no los culpa. Pero si ya lo salvó, quiere que siga vivo.

De momento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el príncipe.

—Había demasiada muerte.

* * *

Yuei nunca se había llevado mal con las montañas del norte hasta que Enji Todoroki heredó el trono. Entonces empezó la persecución. Los salvajes, como los llamaban, fueron vistos como un peligro. Pero en realidad no eran salvajes, ese ni siquiera era el nombre del pueblo dracónico.

Vivían en las montañas, con los dragones. Tenían la paz con ellos. Acceso a su magia, a sus conocimientos, a su sabiduría.

Enji Todoroki le tenía miedo a todo aquello.

Por eso hace la guerra y mata a los dragones.

Katsuki vio a sus padres morir bajo la espada del ejército de Enji Todoroki. Vio a tantos otros caer. Aun así, ha salvado a Shouto Todoroki. Todavía no sabe por qué. Lo ha visto de lejos, incluso cuando no trae armadura y en vez de eso usa un chaleco azul, los colores de la casa Todoroki. Ha visto su mirada. Ha visto su ceño.

—¿Qué haces en una guerra si no te gusta? —le pregunta.

—¿Qué haces tú?

—Defenderme de tu padre y de su ejército —responde Katsuki. Suena a la defensiva. Ganaron la última batalla, pero no van a ganar para siempre.

Shouto se queda callado un rato. Mira el piso en el que está sentado, se abraza las piernas, como intentando protegerse.

—Yo no tengo otra opción.

—¿Y si la tuvieras?

Nunca alza la mirada, nunca enfrenta los ojos rojos de Katsuki. Tampoco responde. Pero, cuando Katsuki ve la primera lágrima, comprende la respuesta.

«No pelearía».

* * *

Pasan tres días hasta que su herida está completamente cerrada.

—Tendré que irme pronto —dice Katsuki—. Empezarán a preguntarme en qué lado de las montañas me perdí. —Una pausa—. No puedes venir conmigo. Te matarían.

—Si vuelvo a casa, volveremos a pelear. —Todoroki lo agarra del brazo, como si intentara detenerlo, aunque Katsuki todavía no se está yendo—. No quiero. —Suplica.

—No me conoces.

—Me salvaste, estoy en deuda.

—Déjalo. No importa.

Había tanta muerte, que lo que hubiera de vida valdría la pena. Hubiera salvado a cualquiera sólo para probarse que sus manos todavía podían sanar a alguien en vez de matarlo.

—Katsuki —suplica Shouto.

—¿Qué?

Es el príncipe el que lo besa. Él no se lo impide. Tiene unos labios suaves y lo besa como nadie lo ha besado nunca. Katsuki se pierde en el beso y, cuando se quiere dar cuenta, el príncipe heredero de Yuei está entre sus brazos.

Se quedan dormidos así, uno entre los brazos del otro. Cuando amanece, no se despiden, no podrían soportarlo.

* * *

Tardan casi un año en volverse a ver.

Katsuki evita su mirada. Evita la de todo el salón, en realidad. Odia la humillación y en ese momento ni siquiera se siente un ser humano. Lo atraparon no muy lejos de Yuei. Más de diez guardias. Les tendieron una trampa. El resto logró huir, pero él está allí, con cadenas en las muñecas y en los pies y en el cuello y apenas si puede moverse.

Shouto Todoroki, en cambio, no puede quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Lo encontramos no muy lejos de la muralla —dice alguien—. Venía con un grupo.

—¿Y el resto? —pregunta Enji Todoroki.

Katsuki junta fuerzas para alzar la mirada y dedicarle todo su odio al rey. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan cerca.

—Escaparon, su alteza.

—Llévenlo al calabozo —espeta.

Enji Todoroki no lo ve más que como a una mosca demasiado molesta.

—No, espera. —Interrumpe una voz. Una voz que conoce, por primera vez. Katsuki evita su mirada—. Yo me encargaré de él.

—¿Te vas a hacer cargo de tus deberes como heredero, por fin, Shouto? —Enji Todoroki sonríe. Parece confiado, a gusto, incluso un poco orgulloso de que su hijo abra la boca—. ¿Por qué él?

Katsuki siente que Shouto busca sus ojos, mientras él los evita.

—Tenemos una deuda pendiente.

* * *

Katsuki no dice nada cuando Shouto le va quitando los grilletes, uno a uno, ni cuando limpia sus heridas, ni cuando le venda allí donde necesita algún vendaje. No dice nada cuando lo besa en cada una de las cicatrices, ni cuando ve sus lágrimas.

—Si me dejas escapar, serás un traidor —dice Katsuki.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no te importa?

El labio inferior de Shouto Todoroki tiembla. Eso lo delata cuando intenta decir un «no» que nunca se forma en sus labios, ni en su garganta. Se abraza a las piernas de Katsuki y llora.

Katsuki no entiende por qué, pero entierra la mano en su cabello.

Está viviendo de segundos prestados. Si fuera el por rey, ya tendría la cabeza clavada en una pica y serviría de ejemplo para todos aquellos del pueblo dracónico que osaran acercarse a Yuei.

* * *

—No puedo quedarme. —Es una obviedad, pero de todas maneras la dice, mientras Todoroki descansa sobre su pecho—. Aquí ni siquiera soy un hombre.

—Lo sé. —Hay una pausa y Katsuki siente la respiración del príncipe en su pecho—. Si pudiéramos…

—No lo digas.

Shouto Todoroki vuelve a pasarle las yemas de los dedos por todas las cicatrices que le encuentra. Katsuki las tiene por todo el cuerpo. Tiene las manos sorprendentemente suaves para un guerrero. Katsuki, en cambio, le entierra las uñas en la cadera y en la espalda, buscando dejar una marca, un recuerdo.

—Diles que te engañé. Que no tienes que la culpa de nada —le dice Katsuki al oído—. Convéncelos. Así no serás responsable de mi partida.

Shouto Todoroki suspira.

—Si pudiera…

—¿Qué puedes perder? —pregunta Katsuki. Quiere saberlo.

—Mis hermanos… —murmura Shouto—. Mi padre aun los mantiene en la corte. A mi madre la mandaron lejos. Al sur.

—Al desierto —adivina Katsuki.

Las tierras más inhóspitas de Yuei.

—Mi padre la volvió loca. Ella me protegía —murmura Shouto—. Pero acabó por hacerme la quemadura un día, por accidente. Mi padre no paraba de presionarla y… —Mira a Katsuki a la cara, incorporándose un poco y Katsuki acerca su mano hasta los bordes de la cicatriz que tiene en el ojo—. Entonces la mandó al sur. Amenaza hacer lo mismo con mis hermanos si no hago lo que se espera de mí.

—Lo siento.

Katsuki piensa en sus padres. Su padre le enseñó a tratar a los dragones con la gentileza y el respeto que se merecía, su madre lo enseñó a pelear y a cazar. Su historia y la de Shouto no se parece en lo más absoluto.

Lo besa en todo el rostro. Intenta grabárselo en los labios.

Cuando llega la mañana, huye.

Shouto le dijo de qué manera.

* * *

Vuelve a la tribu sano y salvo. Nadie le pregunta nada, sólo se alegran que haya salido vivo. El no deja de pensar en Shouto Todoroki. Sabe que no pueden volverse a ver. De todos modos, lo busca en todos los campos de batalla, lo busca entre los muertos y quiere llorar de agradecimiento cuando no lo encuentra. Pero aprieta los ojos y no deja que salga ninguna lágrima porque Katsuki Bakugo no llora.

Lo busca en todas las batallas y reza por no encontrárselo.

Sigue matando a los soldados de Enji Todoroki. Caen como hormigas. La guerra sigue. Las bajas siguen.

Pasa demasiado tiempo solo. Sólo Kirishima lo sigue, cuando siente la necesidad de abandonar su forma de dragón.

—¿Qué pasó en Yuei? —pregunta, un día, finalmente, cuando Katsuki mira hacia el horizonte, inusualmente calmado para su personalidad.

—Nada.

—Pero saliste vivo. Eres el primero.

—Lo sé.

—Nadie dice nada, Katsuki, pero todos se preguntan cómo lo hiciste. —Eijiro Kirishima se deja caer al lado de él. Es el dragón al lado del que siempre ha peleado. Quizá la única persona a la que le tiene confianza en ese momento, porque sus padres ya no están—. La única manera de salir del palacio de Enji Todoroki es tener ayuda interna.

»Katsuki, ¿al menos sabes a quien condenaste?

Él desvía la mirada.

Lo sabe perfectamente.

No quiere pensar en ello. Le duele por dentro.

* * *

No tienen que pasar meses para que vuelva a ver a Todoroki. Lo llevan a rastras al campamento de la tribu. Las muñecas le sangran, del roce de la cuerda con la que se las ataron a la espalda. No tiene puesto el chaleco azul con el emblema de la camisa real y lleva la camisa completamente desgarrada. Alquien lo lanza al piso y no se levanta.

—Miren qué encontramos en las montañas —espeta alguien—. Un pobre príncipe perdido. ¡Podemos regresárselo a su padre en pedazos!

La gente aplaude, gritan. Katsuki se marea.

Alcanza a ver el látigo el primer golpe. Le cruza la espalda a Todoroki. Entonces reacciona. Se lanza hacia adelante, empuja a los que los que están delante de él y se lanza al suelo, cubriendo a Todoroki antes de que el segundo golpe aterrice en su espalda.

—¡No! ¡Esperen!

Siente el golpe en su espalda; la capa lo protege un poco. No le importa. No quiere que maten a Shouto Todoroki. No después de haberle salvado la vida. Tanta muerte. Tan poca vida.

—Por favor —suplica y odia oírse suplicar ante los suyos—. Déjenme encargarme de esto. No lo maten todavía.

—¿Por qué? —murmura Shouto Todoroki, debajo de él—. Me lo merezco.

—¡Es el príncipe heredero! —grita alguien. Katsuki no ve quien. Cierra los ojos, siente rabia. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer—. ¡Nos mataría a todos si pudiera!

—¡Si no hubiera sido por él mi cabeza estaría en una pica en Yuei! —grita Katsuki.

Después de eso lo miran con desconfianza, pero lo dejan encargarse del asunto.

* * *

Lo hace acostarse en las cobijas que usa para dormir, boca abajo. Usa un trapo limpio para limpiarle la herida que tiene en la espalda. Lo hace con cuidado y delicadeza.

—¿Por qué? —murmura Shouto.

—Hay demasiada muerte —responde Katsuki—. Y te debo la vida.

—No sabes a cuantos he matado en el campo de batalla —dice Shouto. Suelta un quejido cuando Katsuki sigue limpiándole la herida—. Salvar una vida no borra todo lo anterior.

—Tú tampoco sabes de la sangre que tengo en las manos —responde Katsuki. Pero no hay punto de comparación y ambos lo saben.

—Es defensa propia. —Shouto suspira—. Mi reino lleva años intentando exterminarlos. Es defensa propia. Y nunca lo he evitado. Una vida no se cambia por todas las que he condenado.

Shouto Todoroki tiene razón.

Sin embargo, hay algo que puede salvarlo.

—Pero tú no eres tu padre, Shouto.

* * *

Shouto Todoroki tiene una pila de muertos sin razón que se acumula a su espalda. Las razones no importan para nadie más que para él y Katsuki, que las ha oído susurradas entre las sábanas. Y sin embargo.

—¿Qué hacías tan cerca de las montañas?

Están acostados, metidos entre las cobijas de Katsuki, piel con piel. O más bien, piel con venda, porque Katsuki se encargó de vendar con la tela más limpia que encontró todas las heridas de Shouto después de ponerles hierbas curativas.

—Buscar una salida.

—La primera vez que nos vimos te dije que aquí te matarían —espeta Katsuki.

—Es mejor que ser un traidor a los ojos de mi padre —responde—. Al menos te estoy viendo una vez más.

Es difícil no quererlo.

—Así que es eso, ¿decidió que eras un traidor?

—Cuando alguien escapa tan limpiamente como tú del palacio, es obvio que tuvo ayuda interna. —Shouto suspira—. Es difícil mantener la fachada.

Katsuki está intentando buscar una salida, algo que le permita salvar a Shouto de la rabia de sus propios compañeros. Entiende el enojo, la rabia, la sed de sangre, la necesidad de venganza. Ni siquiera lo cuestionaría si no hubiera salvado a Shouto aquella vez que lo encontró respirando entre los muertos. Entre tanta muerte era imposible no intentar mantener algo vivo, lo que fuera.

Entierra la cabeza en el pecho de Shouto.

—Te odio —espeta—. Estoy entre la espada y la pared y es tu culpa.

Siente la mano de Shouto en su cabeza.

—Te quiero —lo oye murmurar—. Duele por dentro sentir algo así.

A veces se preguntaba si sólo se había enamorado de él porque le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo, no lo cuestionaba.

Lo entendía.

Se le estaban desbordando los sentimientos.

Odiaba la sensación. Pero no la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

—Sólo valdría la pena dejarlo vivo si pudiéramos negociar con él.

—¡Enji Todoroki nunca va a escucharnos!

—Y tampoco le importa que nos encarguemos de él.

—Cerca de Yuei se dice que huyó del palacio.

Katsuki suspira. Está inusualmente callado. Sabe que todas las miradas que no están sobre Shouto están sobre él.

—¡Lo consideran un traidor!

—¡En ese caso a su padre ni siquiera le importaría su muerte! —Aquello parecía decepcionarlos. En la tribu, que siempre había sobrevivido en comunidad, porque era la única manera de vivir en las montañas, nadie concebía que a Enji Todoroki le importara tan poco el destino de su hijo traidor. Todos habían oído los rumores que habían llegado mientras Shouto se recuperaba de las heridas. Después de tantos años de intentar crear al heredero perfecto, la rabia del rey de Yuei se había desbordado del vaso—. No serviría de nada mandárselo en trozos.

—Podemos hacerlo, de todas maneras.

—¡Ha comandado al ejército que nos ha destrozado una y otra vez!

Shouto ni siquiera hizo el intento por defenderse.

—Salvo a Katsuki —esa es la voz de Eijiro—. ¿Eso cuenta para algo?

—¡Una vida no se compara a las pérdidas!

—¡Nada se compara a las pérdidas!

La discusión sigue. Nadie se pone de acuerdo. Pero al final lo separan de Katsuki y vuelven a atarlo con las manos a la espalda, porque es un prisionero, no un invitado. Y Katsuki intenta aferrar sus dedos, pero de todos modos lo apartan. Sólo le han tenido consideración y piedad hasta el momento porque no saben cómo enfrentarse a su desesperación, porque la aseveración de que Shouto Todoroki lo salvó los tomó por sorpresa, pero no más.

Nadie decide nada.

Pero Katsuki sabe que Shouto no va a sobrevivir allí más de veinticuatro horas como un prisionero, así que toma una decisión.

* * *

Rasga las cuerdas en con un cuchillo, jalándolas allí donde no ceden.

—Katsuki, no importa. No los traiciones por…

—Cállate —espeta él—. Tampoco puedo verte morir.

—Nadie dijo que fuera a morir.

—Yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Aun así decidan que mereces vivir, habrá alguien lo suficientemente enojado para atravesarte con una espada de lado a lado. —Termina de cortar la cuerda de sus muñecas.

—¿Y tú?

—Me importas lo suficiente como para estar haciendo esto. Hay un valle antes de la frontera de Yuei. Hay una aldea que no le interesa a tu padre porque no hay nada valioso en ella. Pregunta por Izuku Midoriya. Dile que te envío yo.

Shouto le besa las manos, luego las mejillas y luego todo el rostro. Lo recorre con las yemas de los dedos. Katsuki vuelve a ver sus lágrimas y se las limpia.

—Gracias.

Lo deja marcharse.

* * *

No lo perdonan, pero lo entienden. Katsuki no sabe qué duele más. Lo ven con lástima y comprensión al mismo tiempo. Es su mejor guerrero y ha dejado escapar al príncipe heredero de Yuei. A muchos les cuesta hacerse a la idea. Su humor se vuelve más sombrío porque lo tratan con cuidado, como si temieran su siguiente reacción.

Sólo Kirishima sigue acercándosele con naturalidad.

—No hay noticias del príncipe en Yuei —le dice un día—. Conseguimos acercarnos un poco. Kaminari no ha vuelto, así que temimos lo peor.

—Así que no ha vuelto a Yuei.

—No.

Katsuki sonríe.

* * *

Pasan los meses. Cuando se da cuenta, ha volado un año. Katsuki no deja de preguntarse, muy seguido, qué estará haciendo Shouto. Supone que sigue vivo, porque Enji Todoroki anunciaría su muerte por todo lo alto, para demostrar lo que le ocurre a los traidores aunque sean sus hijos. Piensa en si estará sonriendo o en si se acordará de él. Se pregunta si lo extraña tanto como él. Pero no lo busca.

Ya lo apartó de la guerra. No quiere volver a arrastrarlo a ella.

Al menos ha dejado de buscarlo en el campo de batalla. Ya no teme encontrarse con los ojos de dos colores frente a frente cuando Yuei los ataca.

Los salvajes, como los llama el rey, resisten.

* * *

Siguen perdiendo la guerra. No, no guerra, se corrige Katsuki. Eso es una invasión. Ellos nunca habían sido enemigos de Yuei hasta que Enji Todoroki los había atacado por la espalda. Kirishima lo ayuda a recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos. Cada vez hay más muertos y las tumbas no tienen tiempo de asentarse cuando tienen que abrir otras nuevas. Eso si logran recuperar los cuerpos. A veces el ejército de Enji Todoroki se los impide y sus compañeros se quedan para ser alimento de rapiña.

Eso hace a Kaminari jurar que, si algún día matan a Enji Todoroki, se asegurará de dárselo a los cuervos él mismo.

Katsuki se queda parado entre los cuerpos. Alza la vista al cielo. Nadie pidió tanta muerte.

—Ey. Vámonos —le dice Kirishima.

Katsuki lo retiene.

—Lo encontré así —confiesa—. Tenía una herida en el vientre. Probablemente le quedaran unas horas, pero todavía respiraba. —No tiene que aclarar de quién está hablando. Kaminari y Sero están lejos, así que no los escuchan—. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Lo reconocí. Pero era la única persona viva además de mí en todo el lugar. Por una vez quise salvar a alguien.

Kirishima le pone la mano en el hombro.

—Lo sé. Es tanta muerte…

Katsuki no agrega nada más. Aprieta los puños. Quiere gritar todo el tiempo, pero se contiene. Quiere desgarrarse la garganta de la rabia que siente cada que muere alguien más y Enji Todoroki sigue en su trono.

* * *

Entonces descubren el oro en el valle. La aldea a la que Enji Todoroki nunca volteó a ver, se volvió un blanco. Katsuki arrastra al pueblo dracónico a defenderlo y lo ve derrotado y caído. Hay más muertos de los que puede contar.

(Pero al menos no ve el característico cabello de dos colores de Shouto entre los cadáveres).

No se rinde hasta que Enji Todoroki no le arrebata la espada y hace que sus soldados lo inmovilicen. Lo obligan a arrodillarse, pero levanta la cara, desafiante hacia el rey.

Nadie se atreve a moverse.

—Te recuerdo —dice el rey—. Huiste de mi palacio.

Siente el filo de la espada de Enji Todoroki sobre su pecho.

—Nadie sale vivo de mi palacio —le recuerda.

Katsuki intenta que no se le vea el miedo. Le escupe.

—Muérete —le espeta.

—Tampoco nadie sale vivo después de insultar al rey —espeta Enji Todoroki y alza la espada. Katsuki no cierra los ojos, a modo de desafío.

—¡Espera!

Conoce esa voz. Le gustaría no conocerla. Por un momento no pasa nada. Él no puede voltear porque los soldados de Enji Todoroki lo tienen sujeto, pero intenta imaginarse su rostro, con la cicatriz, enmarcado por el cabello de dos colores, sus ojos. Su mirada.

—Vaya. El hijo pródigo. ¿O traidor, debería decir?

—Déjalo ir. —Reconoce la súplica en su voz—. Por favor.

—¿Te atreves a pedir eso?

—Volveré. Seré tu heredero perfecto. ¿A quién planeabas poner en mi lugar? ¿Natsuo o Fuyumi? A ellos no los has entrenado un día de su vida, su majestad. —Katsuki oye pasos y sigue sin poder voltear. Intenta descifrar lo que ocurre—. Déjalos ir y nunca volveré a traicionarte, lo juro.

—Sobre la vida de tu madre.

—Sobre la vida de mi madre, lo juro.

Los pasos se acercan. Y entonces Katsuki puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Es igual a cómo lo recuerda, pero sin el chaleco azul con los colores de la casa Todoroki.

—Shouto, no lo hagas…

Alguien lo golpea y se le va la respiración. Shouto no lo mira, no todavía. Katsuki tiene miedo de enfrentarse a sus ojos, porque son de esos ojos que perforan y ha aprendido a leerlos y a descifrarlos.

—Sea, pues —concede Enji Todoroki—. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a escapar. O a traicionarme.

—Shouto… —Esa vez es una súplica. Pero el príncipe ni siquiera le dirige una mirada. Katsuki sólo alcanza a ver el temblor de su mano y siente que el miedo lo consume y, como siempre que el miedo lo consume, la rabia lo llena—. ¡SHOUTO!

Entonces voltea a verlo.

Es apenas un momento, pero lo ve como si fuera lo más valioso en lo que hubiera posado su mirada nunca, diciéndole que se merece ese sacrificio.

—Shouto… —se le rompe la voz y entonces no intenta esconderlo.

Nunca obtiene respuesta.

* * *

—Kacchan…

Izuku Midoriya le cura las heridas. Katsuki apenas lo reconoce de vista cuando se le acerca, pero su voz es inconfundible. Lo deja hacer.

—Lo siento.

—A ti qué te importa —espeta Katsuki.

—Te quiere —responde Izuku—. Te quiere más que a su vida.

Los dos saben que esa clase de amor consume todo a su paso. Lo quema todo hasta no dejar nada.

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse.

* * *

Vuelve a encontrarlo entre los muertos del campo de batalla. Reconoce su cabello a la distancia y corre hasta él. Cree que está muerto hasta que ve su pecho subir y bajar. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando se da cuenta de que está vivo.

No lo ven más que los cuervos.

Hace lo mismo que la primera vez. Lo mantiene vivo. Lo lleva a una de las cuevas en las faldas de las montañas, para ocultarlo, antes de que vuelvan los soldados de Yuei.

Luego, se sienta a esperar a qué despierte.

Cuando despierta, no se atreve a moverse, por temor a que el momento se acabe. Espera a que Shouto lo vea.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta el príncipe.

—Siempre —responde Katsuki. Le dedica una sonrisa triste, de medio lado.

—¿Por qué?

Katsuki mira para otro lado.

—Si hubiera algo vivo entre tanta muerte, ¿no lo salvarías tú también?

* * *

Está entre sus brazos cuando el príncipe le hace la pregunta.

—¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

**Notas de este fic: **

**1) Hola, soy Andrea y me gustan los finales abiertos. A ustedes les toca responder el «ahora qué», cuéntenme cuáles son sus teorías.**

**2) Bueno, los ****_fantasy AU_**** son mi shit, los amo, los adoro, tengo cuarenta mil planeados de todas las parejas que se les ocurran y contengan a Bakugo. Espero que este, a pesar de su rareza, les haya gustado.**

**3) Hay una referencia a Tristán e Isolda, pero es tan sutil que estoy segura de que no se nota. Pero si realmente quieren saber es porque en el cantar de Tristán e Isolda hay una Isolda (con cabellos dorados, creo recordar) que es la única capaz de salvar a Tristán de una muerte segura en alguna parte. Y, bueno, Katsuki… creo que el resto es obvio.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 10 de enero de 2020_


	3. Kai Chisaki tiene a la niña

**Resumen**: Touya Todoroki asegura que no es culpable del asesinato del que lo acusan. Himiko Toga lo asegura también y les da otro nombre. «Kai Chisaki».

**Prompt**: Crime / Law Enforcement AU.

* * *

**Kai Chisaki tiene a la niña**

_Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me?_

_Rescue Me, One Republic_

* * *

—¿En serio?

—Ey, yo no hice nada.

—Touya…

—Es Dabi, a ver si te lo aprendes de una vez.

—Literalmente sólo tus amigos te dicen así.

—Tú podrías decirme así.

—Touya…

Katski rueda los ojos y los interrumpe.

—Sí, sí, muy bonito todo, reencuentro mágico, ¿podemos pasar a lo importante? Como, no sé, por ejemplo, ¿qué carajos hacías en nuestra escena del crimen? —Se inclina hacia Dabi. Le importa un comino que sea el hermano de Shouto que huyó de casa. Lo ha detenido al menos veinte veces y entra y sale de la cárcel como si nada.

—Ey, yo no maté a nadie.

Katsuki rueda los ojos.

Le cree un poco. Especialmente porque no considera que ese inútil sea capaz de cometer un asesinato como la gente. En todos los años que lleva arrestándolo, se ha limitado a robar cosas —de puta pena— y prenderle fuego a cosas porque es un piromaniaco de mierda. Ningún asesinato, no todavía.

Pero estaba en la escena del crimen cuando ellos llegaron e intentó huir al verlos. No tiene las cartas a su favor.

—Alguien de tu grupito de imbéciles, entonces —sugiere Katsuki, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ey, no los llames así! —Dabi azota las manos esposadas en la mesa.

—Touya, estoy seguro de que Bakugo no quería referirse así a… tu amigos. —Shouto se masajea una sien—. Sólo dinos que hacías allí.

—Eso, ¿a quién chingados proteges? —pregunta Bakugo.

No hacen la dinámica del policía bueno y el policía malo adrede. Les sale natural. Así son. Aizawa sólo los deja estar juntos porque entregan resultados y tienen la mayor cantidad de arrestos del lugar. Por lo demás, pasan todo el tiempo libre que tienen discutiendo o empotrándose por las paredes. Uraraka se queja de que cada que entra al cuarto del archivo están ellos, allí, haciendo cosas que no deberían.

(No siempre, sólo las últimas cuatro veces).

Son la imagen de la profesionalidad que saltó por la ventana. Nadie se las ha presentado.

Katsuki discute con todo el mundo por el placer de discutir, Shouto es más terco que cualquiera y, además, rencoroso, aunque no lo parezca.

—Tomura tampoco mató a nadie.

—Que conste que yo no mencioné al imbécil psicópata al que sigues a todos lados —aclara Katsuki.

—¡Pero estabas pensando en él!

—Touya, por favor, nadie está acusando a Shigaraki de nada —interviene Shouto. Pero Katsuki sonríe de medio lado al ver su mirada.

«Todavía», parece decir.

Así que piensan igual. Si alguien del grupo de inútiles con los que se junta Touya es culpable de alto, definitivamente es Shigaraki.

—Sólo queremos saber qué hacías en la escena del crimen, llegaste casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

—¡Fue una trampa!

—No veo evidencia sobre eso. —Katsuki se cruza de brazos y sube una pierna a la silla—. Tú estabas allí. Cualquier juez va a decir que eres culpable.

O no. Quién sabe. Pero ve como Dabi se tensa. No es lo mismo pasar unos meses en la cárcel por robos menores o por daños a propiedad privada que por asesinato.

—Touya, sólo dinos qué carajos estabas haciendo. —Shouto también empieza a perder la paciencia—. Y por qué crees que te pusieron una trampa. Eso también ayudaría.

Dabi primero mira a su hermano. Luego a Katsuki, que tiene el ceño fruncido. Luego suspira.

—Muy bien. Que esto no salga de aquí. Hace unos dos meses…

* * *

—Así que…

—Yakuza, sí.

Katsuki suspira. Están metidos en el archivo, hablando en voz baja, alejados de las cámaras de vigilancia. Si entra Uraraka, al menos esa vez no les gritara por estar fajando.

—Nos van a quitar este caso, ¿verdad?

—No aun. La palabra de Touya no vale mucho, todo apunta a que él es culpable y no tiene pruebas muy contundentes de que ese tipo… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Kai. Kai Chisaki.

—Ese. Que ese tipo esté envuelto.

—¿Qué carajos propones?

—Ya sabes, Katsuki. No te va a gustar.

—No. No. ¡No! No pienso hablar o intentar hablar con Shigaraki. Ni con ninguno de esos imbéciles.

—Es la única opción. ¿Oíste a Touya?

Katsuki gruñe.

—Que sepas que te odio.

Shouto le guiña un ojo.

—Yo no.

* * *

_—Eres insoportable, ¿sabes?_

_—Me lo han dicho, Bakugo._

_—Podríamos estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. En vez de este inútil papeleo._

_—El papeleo no es inútil. Gana los casos._

_—Tsk._

_[…]_

_—¿En serio odias trabajar conmigo?_

_—Todoroki…_

_—Responde sólo sí o no. Ya se lo dices a todo el mundo. Hasta a la gente que arrestamos._

_—…_

_—Bakugo._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Estoy esperando la respuesta._

_—Tsk. Eres insoportable. Pero te tolero. ¿Feliz?_

_—Entonces, ¿por qué…?_

_—Tengo la boca muy grande, a estas alturas deberías haberte dado cuenta._

_[…]_

_—¡Esa bala casi te perforó el abdomen!_

_—¡LA PALABRA CLAVE ES CASI!_

_—¡Podríamos no estar aquí!_

_—¡PERO LO ESTAMOS!_

_—Bakugo, en serio, ¿no lo entiendes?_

_—¡¿No entiendo qué?! Si te molestaras en explicar…_

_—¡Pudiste haber muerto y… y… y…!_

_—…_

_—Todoroki._

_—…_

_—Ey, Todoroki. Lo siento. Te asusté._

_—… No sabía que eras capaz de decir «lo siento»._

_—Yo tampoco._

_[…]_

_—Sé más cuidadoso._

_—Sí, mamá._

_—Lo digo en serio, Bakugo. Odiaría… odiaría que te pasara algo._

_—¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?_

_[…]_

_—¡ESTÁS A PUNTO DE ARRUINAR ESTE CASO! ¡Si nos lo quitan será tu culpa!_

_—¡Carajo, Todoroki, nada avanzaba hacia ningún lado! ¡Vi la oportunidad y la tomé!_

_—¡Sin decirme nada! ¡Ni al capitán! ¡Aizawa está furioso! _

_—¡Pero…!_

_—¡Nada de peros, joder! ¡Estamos hablando de un grupo criminal peligroso! ¡Y fuiste a la cueva del lobo sin decirle a nadie!_

_[…]_

_—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

_—… Podrías decir… «te lo dije». Estás en tu derecho._

_—No, Bakugo, yo… lo siento. ¿Está bien?_

_—Eran peligrosos… Tenías razón. Y perdimos el caso._

_—Pero estás vivo._

_—Cuesta más que un grupo de extras para matarme._

_—Fueron las setenta y dos horas más largas de mi vida. Joder… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No quería pensar que la última vez que habíamos hablado había sido una pelea y… y… y…_

_—Ey, Todoroki._

_—…_

_—No llores. Estoy bien. Me encontraste._

_—Bakugo…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—…_

_—…_

_—¡Joder, no me beses sin avisar!_

_—Pensé que nunca podría._

_—Eres un dramático de mierda, Todoroki._

_—Me llamo Shouto, ¿sabes?_

_—Sólo te diré así si me dices Katsuki._

* * *

—Oí que querían hablar conmigo.

Himiko Toga lo saca de quicio. Es mayor que ellos —o eso dicen sus papeles— pero no ha cambiado prácticamente nada desde los diecisiete años y se ha enamorado de todos los detectives. De todos. Especialmente de Midoriya y de Uraraka.

—No —contesta Katsuki—. Para nada. ¿Dónde demonios está tu…?

—Yo hablaría con ella si fuera ustedes.

La pandilla de Dabi —no merecen otro nombre— se reúne siempre en el mismo bar. El dueño es Kurogiri, un tipo que tiene siempre el rostro tapado, apenas si habla y se limita a servir tragos de pésima calidad. El jefe es Shigaraki, un tipo alto, esquelético, que siempre tiene cara de que no ha dormido en veinticuatro horas, el cabello en la cara y el peor sentido de la moda que jamás ha existido.

—Shigaraki —saluda Shouto.

—Dabi me avisó que les contó. —Hace una mueca—. No saben en lo que se están metiendo pero… Hablen con Himiko.

—Con todo respeto…

—Himiko estuvo en la casa de Kai Chisaki —corta Shigaraki—. ¿Quieren o no quieren saber?

Katsuki vuelve a fijarse en Himiko Toga, que le responde con una sonrisa que en cualquier otra persona calificaría como angelical. Asiente.

—Oh, hay muchas cosas que no saben —comenta ella.

* * *

Después de hablar con Toga, a Katsuki le quedó clara una cosa: Kai Chisaki era un hijo de puta. (Y Tomura Shigaraki era sólo menos imbécil de lo que aparentaba todo el tiempo).

Resulta que Kai intentó usar su bodega para deshacerse de un par de cuerpos y Shigaraki dijo que por supuesto que no. Entonces Chisaki sacó una pistola, amenazó a todo dios y no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. «Por supuesto, nos deshicimos de esa mierda en el momento en el que pisó el lugar», dijo Toga, «pero Tomura aprovechó para hacer un trato». Shigaraki había mandado a Toga y a otro imbécil —del que Bakugo siempre olvidaba el nombre— a trabajar con Chisaki, para ver que podían oír y averiguar.

¿Resultado? Saben un montón de mierda.

Direcciones de casas, algunos nombres, definitivamente un montón de caras. No saben la extensión de los negocios de los yakuza, porque Chisaki desconfió de ellos —y con razón—, pero si les dijeron algo que enfureció a Katsuki.

«Una niña», dijo Toga, «vimos a una niña un par de veces. La primera vez sólo por la espalda, así que no hice la conexión». «¿Y?» «Tu colega. Izuku. La estaba buscando. Esa niña con una diadema de cuerno e unicornio, cabello blanco y ojos grandes. Kai Chisaki la tiene».

Le preguntaron si sabía algo más.

«No», respodió Toga, entonces. «Volvimos cuando ocurrió el asesinato. Magne…»

«¿Quién?»

«La muerta. Era uno de nosotros».

No hay duda. Kai Chisaki tiene a la niña.

* * *

—Hablaré con mi padre.

—No.

—Sí.

—Shouto, no puedes hablar con ese saco de huesos que dice ser tu progenitor, la última vez que estuviste en su oficina casi derrumban todo el edificio con los gritos.

—Es la única persona con poder suficiente como para saber qué está pasando —insiste Shouto—. ¿Tengo que recordarte otra vez que son yakuza?

—No. —Katsuki suspira. Shouto tiene razón—. Sólo no dejes que te diga mucha mierda, ¿está bien? Yo hablaré con Midoriya.

—¿Seguro que eso no acabará en gritos?

—No, somos adultos y…

—Acabará en gritos.

Están otra vez en un archivo, alejados de las cámaras, hablando en voz baja. No se atreven a discutir del tema en otro lado, por temor a que alguien los oiga. Mientras menos gente sepa, de momento, es mejor. Pero Midoriya necesita saber que la niña todavía está viva.

—Lo tuyo con tu padre igual —rebate Katsuki.

—Tengo mejor temperamento que tú.

—Lo que sea.

—Nos vemos al rato, ¿está bien?

Shouto se inclina para besarlo. Katsuki corresponde. Hay algo en la firmeza con la que Shouto lo atrae hacia sí, en la urgencia de sus labios que le dice que ese no es un beso como cualquier otro.

(No todos los días están intentando armar un caso contra la mafia).

Al final, Shouto lo suelta y se dirige hasta la salida. Katsuki se queda dónde está y le manda un mensaje a Izuku Midoriya, que irrumpe en el archivo quince minutos más tarde.

—¿Kacchan? Más vale que esto sea importante porque estaba a punto de salir a comer y…

—Sé dónde está la niña, Midoriya. —Los ojos del otro se abren—. Bueno, no «donde» exactamente, pero… Sé quién la tiene.

—Kacchan… —Le sale la voz apenas, como si le costara trabajo creerle—. Empieza desde el principio.

* * *

_—Algo pasó entre tú y Midoriya, antes de que estuviéramos en la Academia._

_—Métete en tus asuntos._

_—Katsuki…_

_—Deja de mirarme así._

_—Sólo quiero saber si…_

_—Solía ser una mierda. Con él. Era torpe. Le pedí disculpas. Fin._

_—Estoy seguro de que la historia es más complicada que eso._

_—En el medio quizá salvó mi trasero un par de veces y quizá yo le salvé el trasero otras más… Vale. Sólo una._

_[…]_

_—¿Cuál es el problema de tu papá?_

_—Katsuki…_

_—Pregunto en serio._

_—Es mi asunto._

_—¡Siempre respondes lo mismo!_

_—…_

_—…_

_—¡Katsuki, espera!_

_[…]_

_—Intentó entrenarnos a todos para superarlo. Quería a su detective perfecto._

_—… ¿Y?_

_—Touya escapó, Natsuo hizo el examen de la universidad a escondidas, se saltó la mitad de las clases, Fuyumi dijo que por supuesto que no iba a ser parte de la fuerza de la policía y se convirtió en maestra y…_

_—… eso te dejaba a ti._

_—De todos modos siempre quise esto, Katsuki._

_—¿Pero?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Sé que hay un pero._

_—Katsuki…_

_—No vas a decírmelo._

_—¡No es eso!_

_—…_

_[…]_

_—El entrenamiento al que me sometió mi padre siempre fue duro._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—…_

_—Shouto…_

_—A eso. A lo que me refiero._

_—Shouto, de verdad, no sé… Oh._

_—Sí._

_—Lo siento._

* * *

—¿Cómo fue con tu padre?

—Mal.

—Ya.

Están solos, en el departamento minúsculo que comparten. El sueldo de detectives no les alcanza para nada más, pero Katsuki no quiere tomar el tren todas las mañanas porque vive demasiado lejos de la estación y Shouto se niega a vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre. Las peleas ya son suficientes como para aumentarlas durante su tiempo libre.

—Me dijo que quejara el caso en manos de alguien más —espeta Shouto—. No sé si está preocupado o no me cree capaz.

—Podría ser ambas —sugiere Katsuki—. ¿No estaba intentando ser menos mierda humana?

—Intentar y ser son verbos muy diferentes, Katsuki. Y no quiero hablar de trabajo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Pero Katsuki no puede sacarse a Chisaki Kai de la cabeza. No tiene ninguna clase de antecedentes penales, ni siquiera una multa de tráfico, es prácticamente un fantasma. Que sepan cómo se llama es una suerte —porque Toga y otro imbécil lo averiguaron, no por el fino trabajo de la policía—.Y no tienen más evidencia contra él que la palabra de un montón de criminales de poca monta que bien podrían estar mintiendo.

Se dirige a la cocina y saca lo primero que encuentra listo para recalentar. No tiene mucho tiempo de cocinar todos los días, así que suele hace comidas dos veces a la semana. Al menos para evitar que Shouto compre soba frío instantáneo listo para comer todos los días.

—Pero todavía estás pensando en el trabajo, ¿no?

—Estaba pensando como atrapar a Chisaki —admite Katsuki.

—Toga dijo que se movía entre dos casas, mayormente. Sólo necesitaríamos saber en cuál está y una orden de registro.

—Tu hermano dijo que podría tener contactos en la policía.

—Podría, sí.

—Eso hace las cosas más difíciles. Podría huir.

—Ajá.

Katsuki sirve una porción de arroz frito en dos platos, listo para calentarlo.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé.

Suspira. Le gustaría poder hacerlo todo sin tener que seguir las reglas, pero tiene que hacerlo. De otro modo, podría echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

Acaban por vigilar las dos direcciones que les dio Toga. Lo cual implica meter a más oficiales en el problema. Katsuki intenta que todos sean de su confianza, amenaza a quien tiene que amenazar. Al final, no sirve de nada.

Kai Chisaki se entera que van tras él.

* * *

La primera amenaza es telefónica.

Shouto es quien la responde y Katsuki se da cuenta de que algo está mal porque después del «Bueno» de su novio, lo ve ponerse pálido y tensar la mano con la que agarra el teléfono. Cuando cuelga, tarda en reaccionar. Traga saliva antes de hablar.

—Era Chisaki —dice.

—¡¿Qué?!

Katsuki nunca ha sido bueno teniendo reacciones moderadas.

—Sabe que estamos tras él —confirma Shouto, como si hubiera necesidad—. Dice que si no nos detenemos hará que…

—¡Maldición! —espeta—. Si lo sabe va a desaparecer. ¿Quién estaba a cargo de la vigilancia hoy en la noche? —pregunta Katsuki. Sólo puede pensar en que Kai Chisaki no se le va a escapar de las manos. Ni la niña, otra vez. Tienen que salvar a alguien vivo de ese desastre.

—¿Shinsou? —intenta Todoroki—. No sé, debo de…

—¡Sólo averígualo! ¡Que vigilen todos sus movimientos!

—¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer! —espeta Shouto.

Con los yakuza, siempre es un segundo demasiado tarde.

* * *

La segunda amenaza es la desaparición de Katsuki.

Las cosas no van tan mal después de la llamada. Logran averiguar la ubicación de la nueva base de operaciones de la mafia en menos de una semana, siguen con la vigilancia, siguen buscando todas las pruebas posibles para conseguir una orden para allanar la casa a las afueras de la ciudad en la que Chisaki se había acuartelado. Están a punto de lograrlo.

Shouto insistió en quedarse en la oficina, así que Katsuki camina solo de vuelta a casa. Necesita despejarse.

Oye el carro llegar desde atrás. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta cuando lo oye frenar abruptamente, intenta alcanzar la pistola, algo. Va a darse la vuelta para ver qué está pasando, pero nunca lo consigue. Algo lo golpea en la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando despierta, le duele todo. Especialmente el cráneo, la cabeza. Recuerda un golpe y luego un fundido a negro.

«Mierda».

Intenta moverse, no puede.

Está sentado en alguna parte. Un cuarto oscuro. Es todo lo que puede reconocer, de momento. Probablemente un sótano. Intenta mover las manos, pero no lo consigue. Están atadas detrás de la silla y sus tobillos a las patas de la silla y no puede moverse. Respira hondo. Necesita mantener la tranquilidad. Sigue intentando liberarse —y en el proceso nota que sus muñecas y sus tobillos quedan al rojo vivo— hasta que abre la puerta.

Lo primero que piensa es que Kai Chisaki parece un pájaro. Camisa negra, corbata blanca, una chamarra verde con un cuello de plumas moradas ridículo. La parte inferior de su cara está tapada por algo que parece, a lo lejos y en la oscuridad, el pico del pájaro más estúpido del mundo. Lleva la camisa arremangada y guantes quirúrgicos en las manos.

Katsuki siente el impulso de reírse de lo ridícula que le resulta aquella imagen, pero se contiene. Quiere medirlo primero.

—Creí haber sido claro cuando le advertí a tu compañero que dejara de investigar —dice Chisaki. Habla con voz grave, tranquila, como si toda aquella situación no fuera más que una molestia para él.

—De verdad eres idiota si crees que eso iba a hacernos dejar de…

Un puño se estampa contra su mejilla.

Joder.

No es la primera vez que está en esa situación. Debería haber aprendido a no provocar criminales.

—Quizá está advertencia tenga más fuerza, entonces. —Kai Chisaki le pone algo en las piernas antes de alejarse. Un periódico, nota—. Sonríe a la cámara.

—¿Qué?

—Para cuando pregunten si estás vivo —sigue Kai Chisaki—; no tardan en hacerlo. Sonríe para la cámara y dile a tu compañero que si siguen investigando o que si hacen algo contra mí, voy a matarte.

Katsuki puede ver una luz roja parpadeante. Chisaki está grabando.

—Díselo tú —espeta.

Ese imbécil no conoce a Shouto.

No sabe las veces que lo ha salvado. No sabe hasta qué punto Katsuki le confiaría su vida.

—Tsk. Deberías cooperar un poco, ¿sabes?

Deja de grabar poco después, cuando queda claro que Katsuki no va a cooperar con él de ninguna manera. Se acerca con algo entre sus manos y Katsuki no distingue que es hasta que lo tiene entre sus dientes.

—Si no quieres hablar, da igual —espeta Kai Chisaki, mientras lo amarra en su nuca—. Tampoco vas a salir vivo de aquí.

La piel de Katsuki se eriza.

Le cuesta respirar.

* * *

Pasan horas.

Kai Chisaki no vuelve.

Katsuki intenta respirar hondo, como puede.

Odia no poder moverse.

* * *

La primera vez que lo secuestraron estaba en la Academia y pasó más de cuarenta y ocho horas en manos de sus captores. No recuerda que le hayan hecho daño, fuera de reducirlo cuando había intentado resistirse; al fin y al cabo, querían cobrar un rescate. Pero recuerda el no poder moverse, sus manos sujetas delante de él con esposas, la cinta negra en sus labios, la manera en la que lo habían atado a una silla sólo porque no dejaba de intentar pelear con ellos.

Odia no poder moverse.

Intenta liberar sus manos de nuevo.

Sigue siendo inútil. Tiene las muñecas al rojo vivo. Las horas pasan. Echa la cabeza para atrás, tanto como puede. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y distingue el techo.

«¿Dónde estás, Shouto?»

Sabe que va a ir por él.

(No, en realidad no sabe. Cree).

Es cuestión de tiempo.

(Cree, no tiene otra opción).

* * *

Inhala.

Exhala.

Le gustaría tener a alguien a quien insultar. Al menos ocuparía su energía en algo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

* * *

Se oyen balazos arriba.

Se permite tener esperanza y se ve recompensado cuando la puerta se abre y distingue el cabello ridículo de Eijiro Kirishima, con un chaleco antibalas. Llama su atención como puede, hasta que le quita el trapo de la boca y Katsuki vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Kirishima demora más tiempo deshaciendo los nudos, vigilando aprehensivamente a la puerta, hasta que Katsuki puede moverse y ponerse en pie.

—Es Troya allá afuera —le dice—. Todoroki estaba furioso, tendrías que haberlo visto.

Inhala. Exhala. Otra vez.

—Me imagino —responde.

—Vamos. —Kirishima lo jala hasta la puerta—. Midoriya fue a buscar a la niña. Shouto quiere arrestar a Kai Chisaki él mismo.

Empiezan a subir a paso lento, vigilando que no venga nadie. Katsuki está desarmado, no pueden ponerse en peligro.

Y luego, otro balazo.

No es eso lo que lo desconcentra.

Es el grito que viene después. Reconoce el timbre. Sale corriendo. Shouto tiene que estar bien, Shouto tiene que estar bien, Shouto tiene que estar bien. Se lo repite hasta llegar a la estancia que funciona como una sala.

Shouto Todoroki no está bien.

* * *

Está vivo.

Katsuki lo nota cuando ve su pecho subir y bajar. Pero el charco de sangre que tiene a un costado está creciendo.

—¡ALTO AHÍ!

La voz de Chisaki lo saca del aturdimiento. Le está apuntando con un arma. Y él no tiene ninguna y Kirishima se quedó atrás. Llega con apenas unos segundos de retraso. Lo siente detrás de él. Le apunta a Chisaki.

Katsuki revisa todo a su alrededor. Empieza a alzar las manos. Chisaki no baja el arma. Ni un milímetro.

Le hace una seña con las manos a Kirishima. Estuvieron juntos en la academia, saben cómo comunicarse en esas situaciones. Así que Kirishima dispara. Hacia el techo, quiere distraer a Chisaki. Y lo logra. Se lanza al piso para evitar el disparo de Kai Chisaki. Katsuki hace lo mismo, pero en dirección a Todoroki. Agarra su arma, esperando que todavía tenga al menos una bala.

(La tiene).

Katsuki tiene una puntería que es la envidia de todo el mundo.

Dispara.

Directo a la muñeca de Kai Chisaki, en la mano en la que sostiene la pistola.

Oye un grito.

Sabe que atinó.

Se mueve hasta Shouto y se asegura de que todavía respira. Busca con qué detener la hemorragia, en lo que consiguen trasladarlo a un hospital. Deja que Kirishima le lea sus derechos a Kai Chisaki.

—Estás bien, estás bien, estás bien.

* * *

La niña se llama Eri y tiene el pelo blanco. Es huérfana. Nadie sabe qué hacer con ella, pero se aferra al brazo de Izuku Midoriya. Katsuki está sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital cuando el detective aparece con ella. Le dice un par de cosas (que Shouto está estable, que van a dejarlo pasar en cualquier momento). Katsuki asiente, distraído. Se fija en la niña. Ella le sonríe, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

Kai Chisaki ya no tiene a la niña.

* * *

_—Me sonrió una niña, ¿puedes creerlo? Suelen llorar cuando me ven, en serio…_

_—Es porque tienes un lado adorable, Katsuki._

_—…_

_—Auch._

_—¿Te duele?_

_—Me dieron un balazo._

_—Mientras intentabas rescatarme. Es un poco romántico, si lo piensas._

_—Y trágico._

_—…_

_—…_

_—Gracias por ir por mí._

_—Iría a buscarte hasta el mismísimo infierno._

_—Yo también te quiero._

* * *

**Notas del fic:**

**1) Lo único que voy a decir es que me salió raro. Estructura clara no tiene. Está improvisado como si no hubiera mañana. Tiene elementos de la trama de esta temporada del anime (que no veo), pero a la vez se salta todo el canon por la torera (esto es un AU, finalmente).**

**2) Lo publico apenas aunque debí de haberlo publicado en el día cuatro y estamos a siete, pero ustedes son comprensivos. Se me quedó uno en el tintero que la verdad ni me gustó como quedó (un Fame AU). Por lo pronto, voy a marcar esta compilación como terminada, pero planeo volver a publicar en ella para el ****_Todobaku Month_**** porque quiero escribir algunas cosillas (no muchas, pero algunas). Sólo para no crear otra y juntar todos mis one-shots au de estos dos en un lugar.**

**3) El título de la compilación es de ****_Happy Toghether_****, la canción. Hace referencia a que, en cualquier universo alterno en el que estén en esta compilación, estarán juntos. Por si se lo preguntaban.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 17 de enero de 2020_


	4. Aquel que destruye

A partir de este _one-shot_ voy a publicar mis participaciones en el **Todobaku Month 2020**. Decidí que en esta compilación voy a publicar todos mis AU con esta pareja que participen en eventos del fandom para mantener un cierto orden en mi perfil. Siempre se va a marcar como terminada porque cada entrada es autoconclusiva y pueden leerse por separado.

**Resumen**: Katsuki llega al inframundo por su propio pie y le parece un paisaje de mierda que necesita color. Shouto, el Señor del Inframundo, lo deja quedarse (tampoco es como si hubiera podido negarse).

**Prompt**: Día 5, _Mythology_ AU (Hades!Shouto y Perséfone!Katsuki).

* * *

**Aquel que destruye**

_You should see me in a crown  
I'm gonna run this nothing town  
Watch me make 'em bow_

_you should see me in a crown, billie eilish_

* * *

Maldito paisaje de mierda.

Igual, Mitsuki no estaba allí. Eso ya lo hacía mejor que el paisaje de arriba. Nadie que le gritara que se metiera a la casa y que dejara de molestar a todo el que pasara.

Pero era todo lúgubre, asqueroso y lo único bueno es que había un perro de tres cabezas que le estaba ladrando. Le gustaban los perros.

Pero hacía falta color en ese lugar de mierda, con sus lagos y escaleras oscuras con unas cuantas velas y sus montes que subían los condenados para toda la eternidad y sus jardines que de lejos —y sólo de lejos— eran magníficos, pero eran en realidad una trampa para todo aquel que se acercara.

Había caminado por arriba.

Arriba.

Así le llamaba a la tierra firme. Llena de verde y flores allá donde pisaba. Flores amarillas, naranjas, algunas rojas, unas cuantas —aunque no muchas— púrpuras. Arriba había color. Abajo era todo una mierda.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Se da la vuelta cuando oye la voz.

Un hombre lo está mirando.

Es unos centímetros más alto que él, lo cual lo irrita de sobremanera y lo impulsa a alzar el pecho, fingir ser más alto, lo que sea para verse tan imponente. Lleva ropas negras y una larga capa a su espalda. Lo que más llama la atención sobre él, sin embargo, es su cabello que le cae por la espalda, completamente lacio con una parte medio recogida en una simple coleta. Dos colores, perfectamente partidos por la mitad. Rojo en el lado iziquierdo, blanco en el lado derecho. Sus ojos son también de distintos colores.

—Paseo —responde.

Hay una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de la cara del otro. Es un milagro que no esté ciego.

—El inframundo no es lugar para pasear.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Tan bueno como cualquier otro. —De hecho, mejor. Se ahorra la histeria de Mitsuki—. Además, le falta color. —Ladea la cabeza un poco, llevándose la mano a la corona de flores que tiene siempre atorada en los pelos rubios y quita una. Extiende la mano y se la ofrece—. ¿No lo crees?

El otro se tarda en extender su mano. Al final lo hace dudoso y la acepta. Es una flor de un tono rojizo. Katsuki piensa que queda con su cabello.

—Gracias —murmura el otro.

Katsuki se encoje de hombros.

—Me voy a quedar por aquí —anuncia, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Luego señala al perro de tres cabezas—. Ese me cae bien.

Sonríe con descaro.

—¿… Qué?

—Que me quedo. Alguien tiene que ponerle color a este lugar.

* * *

Es sólo una excusa.

Es porque no está Mitsuki y tiene la idea de que allí no puede encontrarlo, no puede perseguirlo. No puede pegarle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sólo arriba de la nuca, cada que dice una estupidez, cada que la deja en ridículo, cada que no es lo suficientemente bueno representado a la primavera y a la abundancia. Él sólo caminó y caminó, alejándose de ella. Y se metió en una cueva y convenció a alguien de que lo llevara en una balsa ofreciéndole flores suficientes para adornar todo el lago y llegó hasta el perro de tres cabezas.

Y se quedó.

El Señor del Inframundo no se opone.

Tampoco lo busca, pero a Katsuki no le importa. Le da una flor cada que lo ve y el hombre siempre las recibe con una cara de confusión.

Pero siempre estira la mano y agarra la flor. Lo hace con delicadeza, como si quisiera que sus pétalos fueran eternos. Katsuki no sabe que le ocurre a las flores después, pero se las sigue dando. Al fin y al cabo, cuando se trata de él, son infinitas. Puede conjurarlas sólo con sus manos, un poder que contrasta demasiado con su personalidad.

No queda.

Katsuki Bakugo, señor de la primavera. Actitud de mierda. Hace aparecer flores de la nada. Entre otras cosas.

Pero las flores son lo más llamativo.

Se encuentra al señor del inframundo en un pasillo de paredes húmedas, viejas y oscuras, lleno de representaciones de lo que ocurre en el tártaro.

Se lleva la mano a la corona de flores de la cabeza. Le ofrece la flor.

Siempre hay duda en la mano del otro al tomarla.

—No te puedes quedar aquí para siempre, ¿lo sabes?

Katsuki ladea la cabeza.

—¿Acaso es un reto?

* * *

—No me has preguntado mi nombre.

—¿Y? —pregunta Katsuki.

El nombre del Señor del Inframundo le importa una mierda y media. No le pidió permiso para quedarse en sus dominios, se lo anunció. Le regala flores y ya. Piensa, aunque no lo dice, que le quedarían bien en el cabello.

—¿No te importa? —le pregunta el señor del inframundo.

Katsuki es sincero.

—No.

—Es Shouto Todoroki —le dice de todos modos.

—Haz que me importe, entonces —lo reta.

Mira para arriba, porque de repente se da cuenta de que están muy cerca y que el otro le saca unos cuantos centímetros. No muchos, pero sí los suficientes para hacerlo subir la mirada.

Shouto Todoroki se le queda mirando con la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre.

—Acompáñame a cenar —le dice—. Hoy. Estaré esperando.

—¿Es una orden?

—Si lo fuera, ¿la acatarías?

Katsuki sonríe de medio lado.

—No.

—Eso supuse.

El Señor del Inframundo se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar en la dirección contraria. Katsuki se queda parado en el mismo lugar, viéndolo.

—¡¿Es una orden?! —vuelve a preguntar, con la voz más fuerte.

El otro se detiene. Sólo voltea un poco la cabeza.

—No —dice—. Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta

—¿Dónde qué?

—La cena —le dice, como si fuera obvio.

—Creí que ya conocías este lugar como la palma de tus manos —responde el señor del inframundo—. Sabrás encontrarlo.

Katsuki gruñe, de mal humor.

* * *

Revisa todos los salones que conoce. Recorre los jardines y los pasillos. Es estúpido. No sabe si está más enojado con el Señor del Inframundo por ponerlo a jugar un juego del que ni siquiera entiende las reglas o con él por aceptar el reto.

Katsuki no es una visita en el Inframundo, ni un invitado. Es más bien un intruso que le informó al amo y señor del lugar que iba a quedarse allí y que lo que opinara sobre ello le valía madres.

Pensó que duraría una semana. Unos días.

No tanto tiempo.

El caso es que le gusta ese lugar. El perro le cae bien. Le gusta molestar a los condenados haciéndoles coronas de flores y sentándose a comer frente a ellos fruta deliciosa que ellos nunca más podrán probar. También molesta a los bienaventurados, aunque menos. A veces el señor del Inframundo le recuerda que se supone que están allí para vivir la eternidad en paz, no para que un dios de la primavera acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere a su paso los moleste.

Le gusta que no esté Mitsuki ahí.

Entre otras cosas.

Su relación es complicada. Pensar en Mitsuki es pensar en abrazos que lo dejan sin aire a la vez que pensar en esa sensación que queda después de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. A veces vivir con ella es maravilloso —especialmente cuando la deja decorarla con flores hasta que estornuda por el polen— y otras veces es un suplicio —la mayoría.

Katsuki es igual a ella. Eso es, a su vez, su mayor bendición y su peor maldición,

Al final encuentra al Señor del Inframundo en uno de los jardines lúgubres del lugar.

Hay una mesa en el centro y la cena está servida. También hay un florero negro y sin ninguna decoración con un montón de flores rojas mal acomodadas.

Katsuki alza la ceja al verlas. Las reconoce.

—No sabía que las guardabas.

No puede descifrar el rostro del señor del Inframundo.

—¿Te gusta el detalle? —le pregunta.

Katsuki se encoje de hombros. Si espera que le diga que «muchas gracias y muy bonito», está equivocado.

—Son sólo flores —responde—. Puedo conjurar miles.

Y sólo para probar su punto, extiende una mano y hace aparecer una flor como las del florero y se la ofrece.

—Esta está fresca —le dice.

El Señor del Inframundo aprieta los labios, pero la acepta.

—¿Cenamos?

Katsuki sabe las reglas del inframundo; el Señor del Inframundo lo sabe.

—Sí.

* * *

Se vuelve rutina. Una vez cada pocos días, lo invita a cenar. Katsuki siempre acepta el juego y lo busca. El florero nunca vuelve a aparecer en la mesa, pero Katsuki sigue ofreciéndole las flores. Shouto Todoroki siempre las acepta.

Le sorprende —y a la vez no— darse cuenta de que su nombre está guardado en su mente. Shouto Todoroki. Es el primer nombre que recuerda en mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que ir a una reunión. Arriba —anuncia.

—¿Arriba?

—Sí. —Shouto Todoroki carraspea—. Al Olimpo.

—Ah.

Demasiado arriba para Katsuki.

—Puedes ir, si quieres —sugiere Shouto—. ¿No lo extrañas?

—No —responde Katsuki.

No vuelven a hablar del tema.

El «no» es una mentira. Pero extrañaría mucho más el inframundo. Sabe perfectamente que si pone un pie en la superficie, en el mundo terrenal, Mitsuki se asegurará de nunca jamás volver a perderlo de vista.

No le va a contar eso a Shouto Todoroki.

* * *

Es lento y progresivo. Lo ve sonreír cuando le da una flor, antes de irse. Siente algo que no quiere sentir en el estómago cuando ve sus labios curvearse.

Es estúpido y tortuoso. Trata de no pensar en ello. Al menos hasta que Shouto vuelva.

* * *

Cuando vuelve, Katsuki puede ver el cambio. El ceño fruncido levemente. Los labios apretados, tensos. La mirada que se posa en él. Es apenas perceptible, porque Shouto es, como siempre, inexpresivo, pero Katsuki se da cuenta. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza, a la corona de flores, para arrancar una.

Sus dedos nunca llegan a tocar un pétalo.

—¡Me mentiste! —espeta Shouto.

Katsuki pega un respingo. La exclamación lo toma por sorpresa, el tono del Señor del Inframundo lo agarra en curva. Es sólo un momento. Luego reacciona y frunce el ceño. Dos pueden jugar perfectamente a acusarse de cosas.

—Nunca jamás te he mentido —le dice. Voz helada, amenazante. La voz de alguien que está muy dispuesto a pisar antes que ser aplastado.

—¡Omitiste la verdad!

—¡¿Cuál verdad?! —grita Katsuki.

Están a unos pasos. Shouto aún tiene puesta una corona negra, que sólo usa —Katsuki supone— cuando lo citan en el Olimpo.

—¡Huiste!

Así que es eso.

—¿Y? —Se cruza de brazos. Mirada retadora, sonrisa de medio lado. La expresión nunca le falla—. ¿Te importa?

—¡El mundo está desolado por tu culpa! —le grita Shouto. Un dedo acusador lo señala. Aquello toma por sorpresa a Katsuki que, apenas consciente de sus acciones, da un paso hacia atrás—. ¡La gente se muere de hambre porque la tierra sobre la que cosecha está hecha mierda!

—¡¿Y eso por qué es mi puta culpa, carajo?! ¡Sólo me encargo de la primavera! —grita Katsuki—. ¡¿Y qué te importa si huí?! ¡¿Qué le importa al mundo?!

Sus gritos pueden oírse perfectamente por todo el inframundo. No le importa.

—¡Mitsuki condenó a todos porque cree que yo te secuestré! —le grita Shouto—. ¡Nunca me dijiste que habías huído!

—¿… qué carajos…?

Se ríe. No le queda de otra. Risa hueca, seca, maniática, desesperada. Por supuesto que eso iba a hacer Mitsuki. Claro que sí. Lo iba a creer lo suficientemente indefenso como para dejarse secuestrar por un Señor del Inframundo. Lo iba a creer débil sólo para convencerse de que Katsuki no se había largado por su propio pie.

—¿Acaso es gracioso? —Por primera vez el tono de voz de Shouto parece normal. Enojado y frío, pero normal.

—Por supuesto que iba a creer eso —dice Katsuki, todavía entre risas—. Claro que sí.

—Quiere que vuelvas —dice Shouto.

La risa para. Sus cejas vuelven a unirse, prácticamente.

—No.

—Katsuki, el mundo está desolado.

—¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Ella eligió hacer eso en lugar de aceptar que no puedo vivir con ella! ¡Esa es su responsabilidad! ¡NO ES LA MÍA! —Se calla y entonces se da cuenta de que está jadeando, respira con dificultad—. ¡No volveré! ¡Y NO VAS A HACERME VOLVER!

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Katsuki Bakugo huye de una pelea.

Sale corriendo. No mira atrás. Se encierra en las recamaras que suele usar dentro del palacio del Señor del Inframundo.

Sólo está seguro de una cosa: si quieren que vuelva, van a tener que arrastrarlo.

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Katsuki?

Por supuesto que es Shouto.

—¡No entres! —espeta Katsuki. La puerta no está cerrada, especialmente no para el Señor del Inframundo en sus dominios. Pero no quiere que entre. No quiere verle la cara.

—Sólo quiero hablar.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —dice Katsuki—. No entres.

Oye un suspiro detrás de la puerta.

Luego el silencio.

Y luego, unos minutos después, por fin, su voz.

—Mitsuki quiere que te devuelva —dice Shouto—. No, no quiere. Lo exige. Está decidida a dejar que todo el mundo se muera de hambre si…

—Esa es su decisión. —No puede detenerse antes de decirlo. Lo que no dice es que la entiende porque él es igual. Todo o nada. Por eso lleva semanas en los dominios del Señor del Inframundo.

Todo o nada.

—Déjame hablar —pide Shouto.

Katsuki bufa.

—Como quieras.

—Le dije que no eras una posesión que devolver —dice—, pero ella insiste. Y yo… yo no sabía que habías huido. —Katsuki no puede verlo, pero hay algo que parece duda en su voz—. Me tomó por sorpresa. —Una pausa—. ¿Por qué?

Silencio.

Katsuki no quiere contárselo. Son sus demonios y sabe vivir con ellos. No necesita invitar a ningún inquilino extra. Por otro lado, necesita que no lo corra, que lo deje quedarse allí y quizá la manera más rápida de hacer eso sea dejándolo ver sus secretos.

—Quiero una vida propia, lejos de su sombra. —Pausa—. Somos iguales. La viste, supongo. Soy una copia de ella. —Katsuki traga saliva—. Y ella tiene tanto miedo de que algo me pase… Cuando era más chico me secuestraron. Unos titanes. Cuatro o cinco días. Desde entonces me vigila como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿No poder ni respirar? Probablemente no, tienes este dominio sólo para…

—Sí sé —interrumpe Shouto, del otro lado de la puerta.

Katsuki no puede contenerse. Abre la puerta. Y allí está Shouto, mirándolo directamente. Algo en su mirada lo impulsa a seguir hablando.

—Quiero una vida propia —repite—. Este lugar me gusta. No puedes obligarme a volver. —Odia lo débil que suena porque sí, el Señor del Inframundo puede perfectamente llevarlo de vuelta con su madre sin que él tenga ni una sola palabra qué decir, por mucho que se oponga y le diga que no—. No voy a volver allá arriba, Shouto.

Y entonces se enoja.

Nunca ha tenido buen temperamento. Su mal humor lo heredó de Mitsuki. Pero él no condenaría al mundo en un berrinche, se dice. Se insiste, más bien, porque quiere creer que no lo haría.

El silencio se extiende. Le incomoda la manera en la que Shouto lo mira, sin cambiar la expresión. Su mirada es de esas que se clavan y atraviesan. Ojos que no dejan supervivientes.

—Cuando llegaste dijiste que te quedarías aquí tanto si me importaba o no.

—¿Vas a dar vueltas o vas a llegar al punto?

Shouto no le quita los ojos de encima y hay un deje de hastío en su mirada.

—A eso voy —dice—. No puedo obligar a que vuelvas.

«Gracias», quiere decir. «Gracias, gracias, gracias».

Pero se le atora en la garganta y en vez de eso sólo le cierra la puerta en la cara. Se niega a que el Señor del Inframundo lo vea vulnerable.

Oye su voz a través de la puerta.

—Puedes acompañarme a cenar. —Una pausa—. Si quieres.

* * *

Va a cenar.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

Siempre amable, pero seco. Katsuki le ofrece una flor y el Señor del Inframundo la acepta.

—Sólo porque insististe.

Hay una pausa que se alarga. A Katsuki no le importa. Prefiere el silencio a las pláticas sin sentido. Odia dar vueltas, lo que la gente dice por cortesía.

—Katsuki, nadie podría obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

Él bufa.

—No conoces a mi madre.

«Es igual a mí», completa en su cabeza.

—Sí la conozco —responde Shouto—. Me amenazó con devastar el mundo si no te devolvía a ella. —Extiende una mano, medio señalándolo, medio haciendo un gesto que dice «ya ves»—. Y sin embargo, aquí estás.

Es un halago.

Katsuki está seguro.

* * *

El mundo arriba se hunde en el frío y la falta de alimento. Las almas llegan al inframundo. Katsuki frunce el ceño, pero sólo deja más flores allí donde pisa. El problema es que el mantra que ha estado repitiéndose para que no le importe lo que ocurre empieza a fallar. «Mitsuki es la que eligió hacerlo, no tú. Es Mitsuki, no eres tú».

Alguien llama a su puerta.

—¿Katsuki?

—Qué.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí.

La puerta se abre. Katsuki mira al techo, acostado sobre la cama. Lo rodean flores. A veces ocurre eso, cuando está más preocupado. Es un poder molesto. Aparecen por todos lados, delatan su estado de ánimo cuando no quiere que lo delaten. Además, al ver los ramos la gente duda que Katsuki sea reamente poderoso. Señor de la Primavera. Sin él, la vida no existe.

Y se atreven a decir que no es poderoso, cuando en sus manos está la destrucción del mundo.

—Tuvimos un récord de almas —dice Shouto, aproximándose a la cama. Mira a Katsuki directamente—. La gente se muere de hambre, de sed, de frío. Unos sólo de desesperación. —Desvía su mirada.

—No los estoy condenando yo.

«Mitsuki eligió eso, no yo».

—Pero tú podrías acabar con el sufrimiento —dice Shouto—. De todos modos…

—Mitsuki eligió. No fui yo —le recuerda Katsuki—. Yo no elegí destruirlo todo.

—Y sin embargo, todo está destruido en tu nombre —dice Shouto, con delicadeza. Katsuki se incorpora y se sienta en la cama—. Como Señor del Inframundo, podría ordenarte que volvieras y desterrarte de este lugar —murmura—. Lo destruirías todo antes de marcharte, claro.

«No me obligues». No lo dice porque su orgullo es más grande que nada.

El gesto que sigue lo sorprende. Shouto se pone de rodillas frente a él.

—Pero quizá soy un poco egoísta, Katsuki —dice—. No me gustaría desterrarte.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—Entonces no lo hagas y deja de hacer el ridículo y…

—Me gusta que estés aquí —dice Shouto. Extiende una mano hacia arriba, busca el rostro de Katsuki y la posa en su mejilla. Katsuki, al que no le gusta que lo toquen, no se aparta, por una vez—. Katsuki. —Un suspiro—. Quédate.

—¿Es una súplica?

—Por favor.

Katsuki alcanza la mano de Shouto, pone su palma sobre el dorso de ella, que aún está en su mejilla.

—Nunca creí ver al Señor del Inframundo de rodillas frente a mí.

Shouto ladea la cabeza.

—Es otro de tus poderes.

Katsuki lo hace apartar la mano y se inclina hacia adelante. La otra mano, que tiene libre, busca la barbilla de Shouto, para hacerlo voltear hacia arriba, para mirarlo.

Le gusta su rostro. El suave y poco afilado, no como el suyo. La cicatriz lo realza, aunque no piensa decirle nunca que eso es lo que piensa.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Que no me vaya.

—Quédate aquí, Katsuki. —Pausa—. Por favor.

—Shouto.

—Por favor.

—Nunca creí que vería al Señor del Inframundo suplicar por algo —dice Katsuki. Sonríe a medias—. Quiero hacer algo. No lo haré si no quieres. —Se acerca un poco más, inclinándose hacia abajo—. Shouto.

Lo único que necesita es ver a Shouto estirarse un poco hacia arriba para intentar alcanzar sus labios.

Katsuki se queda sin respiración y lo besa.

* * *

(Afuera, el mundo llora).

Katsuki se sienta en el trono del Señor del inframundo y deja que él se siente en sus piernas mientras lo besa. Le recorre toda la piel que puede tocar, con las yemas de sus dedos o con sus labios. Shouto le muerde el cuello. Le deja un moretón. Katsuki gime su nombre. Lo besa otra vez y mil veces.

(El mundo suplica).

Shouto se pone en pie y no deja de mirar a Katsuki, sentado en el trono del señor del inframundo, con una corona de flores en su cabeza. Se pone de rodillas frente a él. Le recorre el torso ya desnudo con sus dedos. Y sus labios. Katsuki siente que la piel le arde cuando Shouto lo toca. Siente que está ardiendo y ardiendo y ardiendo.

(Afuera, Mitsuki no puede piedad).

Adentro, los amantes recorren cada centímetro de su piel.

Katsuki se inclina para murmurar algo en la oreja de Shouto.

—¿Qué se siente estar de rodillas ante tu trono, Señor del Inframundo?

Shouto le besa el cuello como única respuesta.

* * *

Mientras está en el inframundo, oye las historias que vienen de arriba. Así se entera que Mitsuki cuenta que lo oyó gritar mientras el Señor del Inframundo lo secuestraba. Es mentira, por supuesto. Katsuki recuerda simplemente haber caminado hasta allí y haberle dicho a Shouto que era para quedarse.

El único plan había sido huir de Mitsuki un tiempo.

Después de enteró que estaba matando al mundo de hambre mientras para que volviera a sus pies y decidió quedarse.

Enamorarse no estaba en el camino.

Ni en los planes.

Deja flores por todos lados, esperando que Shouto las encuentre.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dice Shouto.

—Espera, quiero hacer algo.

—Es importante, Katsuki.

Katsuki lo ignora. Lo que sea, puede esperar. Están en el inframundo, tienen la eternidad entera. Están en el salón principal del palacio del Señor del Inframundo.

Katsuki extiende una mano y le quita la corona.

—¡Regresa eso! —se queja Shouto.

—Un momento, espera.

Con la otra mano hace que aparezcan flores en su cabeza, formando una corona de ellas. Rojas y blancas, como su cabello. Sonríe con suficiencia cuando acaba.

—Nadie imaginaría que eres el Señor del Inframundo con esas pintas.

—Regrésame mi corona.

Katsuki se la pone en una mano. Es una corona negra, hecha de algo que alguna vez estuvo vivo. Plantas, seguro, apuesta Katsuki. Parece hecha con naturaleza muerta. Tan diferente a él.

—No planeaba quedarme, su Alteza Infernal.

Shouto curvea los labios hacia arriba con el mote.

—Sabes que eso no es el infierno. No sólo es el Tártaro y…

—Ya sé. Eres aburrido. —Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que quiero decirte es importante.

—Pues no te oigo decirlo.

—Porque no me dejas. —Hay un deje de frustración en las palabras de Shouto y entonces Katsuki resuelve dejarlo hablar de una vez por todas—. Es importante —repite—. Así que sólo. —Se corta de repente, de golpe. Suspira—. Déjame hablar, ¿está bien? —Katsuki asiente—. Quiero pedirte algo. Puedes decir que no. Si no quieres. Pero. Uhm. Bueno.

—Shouto, no des vueltas.

—Bien, sí, sí, tienes razón. —Shouto extiende un brazo. Están en las escalinatas que llevan hacia el trono. También da un paso para atrás, dejando a Katsuki solo en el primer escalón. Katsuki no sabe por qué el brazo de Shouto está cerca de su cabeza hasta que le arrebata la corona de flores que siempre tiene—. Si estuviera haciendo esto siguiendo el protocolo, quizá tendría que hacerle un regalo a tu madre primero —empieza Shouto. Katsuki se queda congelado—. Pero no creo que seamos tradicionales. —Le pone la corona del Señor del Inframundo en la cabeza—. Todo aquí es tuyo, Katsuki. Incluso el trono, si lo quieres.

Y entonces se pone de rodillas.

—Shouto…

—Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

A Katsuki se le corta la respiración.

—Está bien. —Respira hondo—. Sí.

* * *

Al final, Mitsuki tiene que bajar ella misma. No lleva una moneda, pero amenaza lo suficiente al viejo del lago como para convencerlo de que la deja cruzar el otro lado del lago. Con una mirada vuelve al perro de tres cabezas un animal asustado. Todo el mundo se aparta a su paso. La protectora de los campos y las cosechas, harta de matar al mundo de hambre, llega al inframundo y lo recorre entero hasta encontrar a Katsuki en su habitación.

Él no la ve al principio. Está de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Desde sus ventanales alcanza a verse un pedazo del jardín de los bienaventurados.

—Shouto, creí que habías dicho que tenías una reunión importante con… —Se congela en cuanto se da la vuelta y se da cuenta de que no está hablando con Shouto.

Mitsuki es igual a él. Tiene el cabello un poco más largo, pero igual de rubio y parado. Tiene los mismos ojos rojos y las mismas facciones duras.

Katsuki traga saliva.

—Mamá…

—Menos mal que… —empieza ella y nunca termina la frase. Corta la distancia entre ambos. Lo abraza antes de que él tenga tiempo de reaccionar—. Cuando no volviste a casa me preocupé y luego oí que estabas aquí y que Todoroki te había raptado y…

—Mamá.

Katsuki intenta interrumpirla.

—Pero estás bien. Estuve tan preocupada. Este lugar es demasiado sombrío para ti y para…

—Mamá.

—Volveremos a casa y…

—No.

Eso calla a Mitsuki, al menos.

—¿Qué?

—No. No volveré a casa. —Katsuki se suelta del abrazo. Traga saliva ante la mirada de su madre—. Es mi decisión.

—¡Katsuki, no estás aquí por tu voluntad propia!

—¡Llegué aquí caminando!

—¡Porque Todoroki…!

—¡Shouto no hizo nada!

—¡Es el Señor del Inframundo, se fijó en ti y…!

—¡Yo llegué sólo! —grita Katsuki—. ¡Y no volveré! ¡No puedes tenerme todo el tiempo en el perímetro de tu vista! ¡Huí porque me estaba asfixiando!

Mitsuki da dos pasos para atrás.

Aquello la descoloca. De repente, Katsuki se preocupa por hacer sido demasiado duro. Eso siempre le pasa con Mitsuki. Un mes quiere escapar de su vida y al siguiente está de vuelta en ella, a regañadientes. Nunca había sido tan categórico en su negativa.

—¡Porque no sabes el peligro en el que estás!

—¡No sabes si lo sé porque nunca me lo preguntas!

Gritan tan fuerte que probablemente todo el inframundo los oiga. A Katsuki no le importa en lo más mínimo. Sabe que a su madre tampoco. Los gritos son parte de la rutina. Está tan acostumbrado a ellos que siente que ese es un día normal de vuelta en su antiguo hogar. Antes de Shouto. Antes del amor.

—¡Katsuki!

—¡En algún momento tienes que aceptar que sé protegerme solo! —La puerta se abre otra vez. Katsuki alcanza a ver a Shouto con una expresión alarmada parado en la puerta—. ¡No te metas! —le grita.

Se arrepiente al instante. Pero Shouto no parece recriminárselo.

Mitsuki también se da a vuelta.

—¡¿Cuándo planeabas dejar marchar a mi hijo?! —grita. Se encamina hacia Shouto, pero Katsuki intenta detenerla, agarrándola por la muñeca. Pero ella se suelta—. ¡No puedes quedártelo por siempre!

—Katsuki no está aquí en contra de su…

—¡Mamá! ¡Carajo! ¡No quiero marcharme! ¡Porque yo lo decidí! ¡Y si estoy con Shouto es porque yo quiero!

Mitsuki se voltea a verlo. El silencio es aplastante.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá, nadie me está obligando a estar aquí.

—¿Prefieres que el mundo perezca antes que volver a casa?

—¡ESTÁ ES MI CASA PORQUE YO LO ELEGÍ!

—¡Si eso es cierto, te fuiste sin dejar ni una nota!

—¡Por qué no me hubieras dejado marchar! —grita Katsuki—. ¡Estabas… Estás tan obsesionada con protegerme que no se te ocurre que puedo tener una vida propia!

—¡MEREZCO UNA NOTA!

—¡Y yo no merezco que me chantajees diciendo que _yo_ prefiero dejar que el mundo perezca! —Pone un énfasis especial en el «yo». Apenas si nota lo que está a su alrededor. Sólo puede ver a Mitsuki—. ¡Eso es tu responsabilidad! ¡Tú lo elegiste así! ¡NUNCA PENSASTE QUE PODRÍA HABERME IDO POR MI PROPIO PIE!

Pasa lo que siempre pasa. Alrededor de Mitsuki, ni siquiera intenta ser decente. Le da miedo lo rápido que se abalanzan a la garganta del otro, intentando destrozarlo. Es una rutina que conoce tan bien que volver a ella es como volver a casa. Y a la vez quiere abrazarla y decirle que sigue siendo su mamá, la que le enseñó a hacer aparecer flores con sus manos y le cantaba canciones para dormir.

Sus sentimientos sobre Mitsuki siempre son complicados.

—Katsuki, creí que te habían secuestrado. Creí que Todoroki era el…

—No.

—¿Qué pensarías tú si tu hijo se larga sin avisar? —Mitsuki se acerca. Le agarra la barbilla. Lo obliga a mirármelo—. Jura que no estás mintiendo. Júrame que tú estás eligiendo esto.

—Te lo juro, carajo. —Ella lo suelta—. No sé. No sé. Sólo pensé que quería respirar.

—¿Y?

—Me gustó aquí.

—¿Y?

—¡No hay más!

—¡Claro que hay más!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Katsuki, sólo suéltalo!

—Shouto… —empieza. Alza la vista hasta el Señor del Inframundo y lo ve asentir—. Voy a quedarme aquí. —Se acerca, tentando las aguas—. Quiero ser el consorte del Señor del Inframundo.

El silencio que sigue a esa revelación puede cortarse con un hacha.

* * *

—Tu madre no lo aprueba —anuncia Shouto.

—Me importa un carajo —dice Katsuki—. Tú elegiste discutir con ella tres horas.

—Porque tú saliste corriendo.

—Era lo mejor —dice Katsuki—. Hubiéramos destruido todo tu palacio.

Está sentado en el trono de Shouto. Tiene las piernas sobre uno de los reposabrazos y está desparramado sobre él. Mira al techo.

Shouto se acerca.

—También será tuyo. Todo esto es para ti. Aunque lo tomarías igual —dice, posándole una mano en la mejilla—, sin pedir permiso, si te apeteciera.

Katsuki suspira.

—Hay algo que tengo que arreglar primero, Shouto. —Traga saliva—. Mi madre es capaz de acabar con el mundo si no obtiene lo que quiere. No quiero que alguna vez alguien sugiera que fue por mi culpa.

Está tranquilo porque ya tomó una decisión.

—¿Qué harás?

—Voy a volver con ella —dice Katsuki—. Quiero arreglar eso. Convencerla de que no tiene que matar a nadie. Voy a volver, lo sabes.

—Sí.

—Es una promesa —sigue—. Porque comí en el inframundo. Sé las reglas. Sé que tengo que volver. —Voltea a verlo y se pierde en sus ojos—. Este es mi hogar, después de todo.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo sale del inframundo tal cual como entró. Por su propio pie, caminando. Se encuentra el mundo cubierto de blanco, frío y desolado. Le gustaría ser tan egoísta como para dejarlo morir; no lo es.

Empieza a caminar; sus pasos derriten a nieve. Sus manos hacen que las plantas vuelvan a la vida. El mundo despierta lentamente. Camina hasta su antiguo hogar y se para frente a la puerta.

Llama. Abraza a Mitsuki apenas le abre.

La quiere tanto que lo asfixia demasiado. Hace ya demasiado sabe que es complicado como para poder explicarlo.

—Volví —dice—. Estoy aquí. Sólo es temporal, pero estoy aquí.

Ella no le dice nada.

—No quería pensar que estabas destruyendo el mundo.

—Katsuki…

—No, espera. Tengo que volver. Eventualmente. Shouto… Carajo. No sé qué decir. Shouto me puso su corona un día y me dijo que todo ese reino sería para mí, si lo quería. Y lo quiero. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que no destruiste el mundo por mi culpa.

Cuando se separa de Mitsuki, ve lágrimas en sus ojos.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no empiezan a gritar después de segundos en la misma habitación,

—Está en tu nombre, después de todo —le dice ella—. Katsuki Bakugo, dios de la primavera. Aquel que destruye.

Él sonríe.

—No vine para quedarme, le recuerda.

—Soy tu madre, Katsuki, no voy a dejar de estar triste cada que te marches. Pedirme que dejara de estarlo sería pedirme que no tuviera corazón. Tú y yo somos iguales, de todas maneras.

—Volveré, entonces. A veces.

* * *

Katsuki vuelve al inframundo al empezar el otoño. Shouto le sonríe. Sus sonrisas son pocas, como las de Katsuki.

En eso se parecen.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y agarra una flor de la corona de flores. Se la ofrece.

—Te traje un regalo —le dice—. A cambio de tu reino.

Shouto agarra la flor con una mano. La otra se la pone en la cadera y lo atrae hacia sí.

—El inframundo es todo tuyo. Siempre será tuyo.

Katsuki lo besa. Busca sus labios con desesperación, como si ya no fuera a despertar al día siguiente. Muerde los labios de Shouto y, al final, el Señor del Inframundo deja caer la flor que acaba de darle para rodearlo también con el otro brazo.

Katsuki se ahoga en los labios de Shouto. Afuera empieza el otoño.

Adentro, en el inframundo, llegó la primavera.

* * *

**Notas del fic:**

**1) Esta historia está basada en una de las primeras versiones del mito de Hades y Perséfone, donde Perséfone encuentra ella sola la entrada al Inframundo y decide muy a gusto que ella se va a quedar ahí (en el proceso se enamora de Hades o más bien, Hades cae rendido a sus pies). En la superficie su mamá, Démeter, hace un santo desmadre y casi se carga a todo el mundo por el invierno, así que tiene que ir Zeus a decirle que por favor regrese y ella de «oblígame, prro». Eventualmente llegan al compromiso de que Perséfone va a pasar una temporada con su mamá y una temporada en el Inframundo. Perséfone, literalmente significa en inglés «****_she who destroys_****» o «****_the destroyer_****» cosa que recordé leyendo The Wicked + The Divine (léanlo). En fin, quería escribir de esa versión del mito y NO de un secuestro, gracias. Además Shouto tiene mucha razón: nadie va a obligar a Katsuki a hacer algo que no quiere.**

**2) La segunda nota es que desde que llegué a esa parte en el anime donde Katsuki dice que algo de violencia a veces es necesaria, que así lo criaron y salió bien (JAJAJ ESO CREES, PERO NO, KATSUKI, NO) es que pienso en su relación tan complicada con Mitsuki (especialmente cuando ella está hablando con Eraserhead y admite que cometió errores al criarlo y darle todo y ajá y en las escenas con Katsuki bebé jugando a ser un héroe donde se nota que lo quiere tanto pero TANTO que no mide ella tampoco lo que hace porque… temperamento igual al de su retoñito) y quería escribir de la complicación de su vida y su relación con su mamá. (También porque Perséfone ya merece poquito de voz en la mitología. Tantita agencia, por favor).**

**3) ¿Gracias por leer todas mis notas inútiles? ¡Feliz mes Todobaku! Estos eventos del fandom para mí son fiesta porque soy una ****_multishipper_**** tremenda.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 21 de marzo de 2020_


	5. Hijos del fuego

**Resumen**: Katsuki no quiere morirse quemado por hereje y por tener magia. Punto. Su mayor cualidad es aferrarse a la vida con uñas y dientes. Es una suerte que Shouto aparezca como un milagro enviado a rescatarlo

**Prompt**: Día 9, _Fantasy_ AU (Prince!Shouto y Barbarian!Katsuki).

* * *

**Hijos del fuego**

_Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

_Take Me To Church, Hozier_

* * *

**I.**

* * *

—¡KACCHAN!

Por supuesto, va a morir oyendo esa voz. Lo último que va a llegar a sus oídos mientras amenaza el tímpano con reventársele entero es la voz de Izuku, Deku, ese idiota que lo persigue, sin rendirse nunca, porque sabe su secreto y lo quiere. Nunca ha conocido a nadie que quiera tanto la maldición como el estúpido de pelo verde. Él ve los pies que se juntan a su alrededor y alza una mano. Pretende volverse fuego con ella, pero alguien se la aplasta antes.

¿Está rota?

No.

Quizá.

Sí.

Carajo.

La otra la tiene sujeta alguien.

¿A cuántos consiguió llevarse por delante antes de que noquearan a su madre que sólo estaba evitando que se lo llevaran? ¿A cuántos dejó en el suelo, tirados como él, inconscientes y con algún hueso roto antes de que Deku gritara tan fuerte que todo el mundo parece detenerse cuando se desgarra la garganta?

¿De qué sirve mantener en secreto que para los hijos del valle está maldito si de todos modos lo han descubierto y él está en el suelo y tiene costillas rotas y la mano también?

—De-Deku…

No le alcanza a ver más que las botas. Alguien lo mantiene alejado. Le impiden acercarse a él.

—… no… vengas.

No quiere que el imbécil lo vea morir. Siente que su orgullo va a acabar aplastado si alguien como Deku intenta defenderlo.

Si él no pudo defenderse sólo, ¿quién va a poder?

* * *

—Dicen que es una maldición —murmura. Tiene seis años y las palabras largas le salen lentas. Tiene que pensar deliberadamente en las sílabas, decirlas en orden. «Maldición» suena importante, imponente; es una palabra que da miedo.

Los dioses maldijeron a los bárbaros de las montañas. Les llevaron la guerra y la desolación. Nadie se atreve a pronunciar el nombre del general enemigo. Todo lo puede. Las historias cuentan que puede quemar campos enteros alzando una mano, que puede romper las columnas de los enemigos con sólo un pensamiento, que puede comandar un ejército con la mente.

Las historias son verdad, porque Katsuki lo vio.

Tenía cuatro años y lo vio.

Desde entonces viven en el valle. Fingen ser como la gente de ahí, porque a los lugareños no les gustan los bárbaros.

—No es ninguna maldición —le dice su madre.

Katsuki alza la mano y salen chispas.

—Es algo hermoso.

—Dicen que es una maldición —insiste Katsuki.

—Lo sé.

Su madre está enojada y Katsuki no sabe por qué. Antes de eso, en las montañas, los dones siempre habían sido un regalo de los dioses. Katsuki podía hacer explotar sus manos.

«Hijo del fuego», le dijeron los viejos de la tribu, que se murieron todos cuando los atacaron. «El fuego es parte de ti; te reclamó para sí y ahora eres uno más de su estirpe».

No entendió la mitad de lo que le dijeron, pero asintió.

Cuando alguien tenía un don que se manifestaba en su cuarto cumpleaños, siempre lo llevaban ante los sabios.

—Tienes que esconderlo —dice Mitsuki—, nadie puede saber que tus manos pueden explotar con el poder del fuego. Nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?

Katsuki asiente.

En realidad no entiende nada; sólo sabe que su madre está enojada y lo mejor es hacerle caso.

* * *

—¡KACCHAN!

Se va a quedar sordo antes de morirse y va a ser culpa de Deku.

Aunque quizá sea algo bueno.

No oirá ese cántico que lo rodea, mientras está en el suelo, mientras lo obligan a ponerse en pie sin ningún cuidado y buscan cuerdas. Le atan las muñecas. Las palmas de sus manos quedan pegadas la una a la otra. Así, si intenta algo, sus manos explotan.

Deku sigue gritando en el fondo y Katsuki puede ver que dos aldeanos lo tienen sujeto, impidiéndole moverse.

No es el único. También su padre intenta acercarse, suplicar por su vida, pero nadie lo escucha.

Se le queda viendo un momento. Masaru lo ve con una expresión desesperada y de repente le dan ganas de llorar.

Porque no puede hacer nada, siente las cuerdas por todo el cuerpo.

Y el cántico de la gente.

«Maldito, maldito, maldito».

* * *

Sabe lo que va a ocurrir porque lo ha visto otras veces. A lo lejos. Los llevan hasta la plaza. Hacen una pira. Katsuki ha oído los gritos de los quemados varias veces. Se oyen por todo el pueblo. Alaridos que pueblan las pesadillas de los niños.

Si es hijo del fuego, ¿por qué el fuego lo ha traicionado?

* * *

Antes de prender la pira, el sacerdote rojo siempre intenta darles la bendición. Katsuki no sabe por qué, si de todos modos son malditos condenados al infierno siete veces. Y luego el sacerdote blanco prende la pira.

Nunca ha entendido la religión de los valles. ¿Quién quema a los suyos?

Lo arrastran por las calles, más consciente que inconsciente. Le sorprende todavía poder hilar dos pensamientos.

Los hay quienes van a la muerte con la cabeza en alto, con el orgullo de quien sabe que el destino no puede cambiarse a esas alturas. Los hay que lloran y suplican, que aseguran que todo es un error y se ahogan en sus propias lágrimas porque sus propios dioses los han abandonado.

Dios Sol, Diosa Luna, ¿por qué permiten que quemen a sus hijos?

Katsuki no es ninguno de los dos tipos de condenados. Se mueve por inercia, porque lo jalan y sus pies se arrastran como pueden para no caer. Está ya más muerto que vivo y apenas si alcanza a ver lo que pasa a su alrededor. Piensa que sus padres estarán bien. No tienen dones. No están malditos para la gente del valle.

Es sólo él.

«Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito».

Y entonces, algo cambia.

* * *

Es hielo.

Y es un hombre parado frente a la multitud, agachado, con la mano izquierda sobre el piso. Hay restos de hielo en sus dedos. Todo el mundo tiene los pies congelados, fijos en el suelo.

—¡KACCHAN!

¿Deku sabe otra palabra?

—¡Huye!

Katsuki baja la vista. No hay hielo en sus pies.

Entonces el hombre que está frente a ellos, con una capa y la capucha caída, crea una rampa de hielo que usa para impulsarse y pasar por encima de Katsuki. Extiende la mano.

—¡Tómala! —grita.

Katsuki alza la que no está rota. Tiene conciencia unos pocos segundos más. Recuerda los gritos.

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

Luego todo se vuelve negro. Es demasiado.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Despierta en una carreta. Su cabeza golpea contra las piedras. Así no se puede dormir. Se incorpora como puede.

Duele.

Ah, sí.

Iban a quemarlo.

Los recuerdos llegan, poco a poco. Sigue vivo. Respira hondo. Sigue vivo. Inhala otra vez y exhala. Sigue vivo. El aire sigue llegando a sus pulmones y su corazón todavía late y el cuerpo le duele todo, entero y es porque sigue vivo.

Sonríe.

Tiene la mano vendada y entablillada, no puede moverla.

La otra todavía sirve.

La abre. Suelta una chispa.

—No llames la atención, todavía no salimos de los valles.

No conoce esa voz. Se da la vuelta. Es el hombre que conduce la carreta.

—¿Quién eres?

—Quién te salvó —responde—. Vuelve a dormir. Lo necesitarás.

* * *

Despierta cuando la carreta se detiene y su conductor se baja. Ya no reconoce el paisaje de los valles, pero todavía puede ver las montañas.

—¿Vamos al este?

—Sí —responde el otro.

Katsuki lo ve con atención por primera vez, sin la capa y la capucha puestas. Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, parecen tener la misma edad. Es pálido, un poco más alto que él. Tiene el tipo de la gente del norte, de más allá de las montañas, de los hombres de hielo.

Sin embargo, su cabello es de dos colores, perfectamente dividido a la mitad.

Rojo un lado, blanco el otro. Igual sus ojos, dos colores diferentes, como si su cuerpo fuera dos cuerpos, dos personas distintas.

Parte de su cabello sobre la frente oculta una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Una quemada, supone Katsuki.

—¿Y no soy un prisionero…?

Tiene que asegurarse.

—No —le responde el otro. No cambia la expresión—. No tienes que venir si no quieres pero… ¿Has oído hablar de la torre del bosque Yuei?

Katsuki niega con la cabeza.

—Hay magia allí —le dice el joven—. Es para proteger a la gente como nosotros.

—¿Cómo…?

—Con magia.

Ah, los dones.

Katsuki nunca había oído que alguien se refiriera a ellos como magia. La gente de las montañas los tenían o no. Era su deber utilizarlos en beneficio de su comunidad. En el valle eran signo de algo maldito y eran perseguidos. Katsuki nunca había conocido otra cosa.

—¿Quieres venir?

Y de repente, todo le pega al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tiene cuatro años y no tiene un hogar. Su madre tiene un caballo y mugre en los pies. Su padre una sonrisa triste que le cuenta historias mientras él pregunta por qué van montaña abajo, si los hombres de las montañas nunca van montaña abajo en verano.

Es en invierno, cuando buscan cuevas en lo bajo de la montaña para refugiarse de las nevadas. Él lo sabe. Es un niño grande.

Presiente que tiene que ver con el hombre sin cara, el enemigo.

No sabe cómo se llama porque nadie lo llama por su nombre. Lo vio alzar las manos y quemar sus hogares, aniquilar sus huertos, matar a sus cabras.

* * *

No tiene a donde ir y está sólo. Antes siempre tuvo a sus padres.

—¿Mis padres? —pregunta.

—Estarán bien —dice el otro—. No podía… No podía traerlos. Demasiado arriesgado. —Suelta un suspiro—. ¿Quieres venir a la torre?

No le queda mucho.

La ropa que lleva puesta.

Las heridas que carga su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas que no ha dejado salir.

Los recuerdos, la gente que lo señala y le dice «maldito, maldito, maldito». A él, que lo había bendecido el fuego y lo había reclamado suyo y se había fundido con él cuando todavía era parte de las montañas.

—No tengo a donde ir —es su única respuesta.

—Bien. —El joven le extiende la mano—. Soy Shouto.

—¿Shouto algo?

—Sólo Shouto —replica.

—Katsuki —responde él—. Katsuki Bakugo.

Era el nombre de sus padres, el nombre que le habían dado las montañas. Nunca iba a poder dejarlo a atrás.

* * *

El camino dura días. Shouto no habla mucho y Katsuki no quiere hablar. Se mantiene callado porque si no lo único que haría sería gritar. Está furioso, enojado, triste, desesperado. Sus sueños están llenos de gente que lo persigue. «Maldito, maldito, maldito, condenado siete veces al infierno, maldito, maldito, maldito».

Siempre sabe cómo van a acabar los sueños. Deku grita «¡KACCHAN!», su mano se rompe y el despierta.

No importa lo que haga, siempre lo atrapan.

Despierta porque sus manos lo traicionan: explotan sin que él lo note. Las explosiones son un intento desesperado de protegerse de lo que está en su cabeza.

También despierta a Shouto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Tono cortante, para que no pregunte más.

Y no lo hace.

Pero cada vez es peor y las pesadillas no se van.

«Maldito, maldito, maldito, condenado siete veces al infierno, maldito, maldito, maldito». Katsuki entiende las costumbres del valle más que las de las montañas que lo vieron nacer. Mitsuki siempre lo obligó a esconder siempre sus orígenes porque en el valle los temían y los odiaban.

Los llamaban «herejes». Los bárbaros eran herejes para la gente del valle. Y no sólo ellos. Eran herejes todos los de fuera del valle que le rezaba al Dios Sol y a la Diosa Luna. Herejes todos los que no quemaban a los malditos a la vista de todo el mundo.

«Maldito, maldito, maldito, condenado siete veces al infierno, maldito, maldito, maldito».

Es sólo un sueño.

Deku grita «¡KACCHAN!».

Alguien le pisa la mano tan fuerte que se la rompe.

El grita. Voltea la cara, buscando algo.

Ve el rostro de su madre.

Despierta empapado en sudor y lágrimas.

Lo primero que siente son los brazos de Shouto Todoroki.

—Estás bien —le dice—. Estás bien.

Lo rodean en un abrazo incómodo, pero que tiene intenciones de reconfortarlo. Katsuki llora y ni siquiera le importa que un desconocido lo esté viendo. Las lágrimas son tantas que no puede ver a más de diez centímetros de distancia de sí, no puede contener los sollozos y se le atoran todos en la garganta y se ahoga y no puede respirar.

Es toda su desesperación y todo su miedo, contenidos entre un sollozo y el que sigue.

—Todo está bien —repite Shouto.

Katsuki no dice nada. No tiene fuerzas para rebatirle.

Pero él está lejos de casa. Nada está bien.

Cada que cierra los ojos, Deku grita «¡KACCHAN!» y alguien le rompe la mano.

* * *

Ve la torre antes de entrar al bosque. El pico que sobresale y casi alcanza el cielo. Casi se queda sin respiración.

Tiene ganas de llorar otra vez, pero se las guarda porque Katsuki Bakugo no llora por ninguna razón.

Shouto sonríe al cuando lo ve mirar la torre. Es la primera vez que lo hace.

—Es mi hogar —le dice.

Katsuki necesita uno, desesperadamente.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Mientras camina por el bosque, no piensa en su madre ni en su padre.

Mistuki y Masaru.

Si pensara en ellos, se derrumbaría y no volvería a caminar nunca más.

Tampoco piensa en los panes recién hechos de Inko Midoriya ni en su sonrisa. Mucho menos en como solía decirle que era como su hijo adoptivo.

Katsuki iba a su casa sólo para robarse un pan salado del horno.

No piensa en el valle, que fue su hogar.

No puede. Si piensa en eso, no acabaría de llorarle nunca. Su antigua vida no tiene derecho a un funeral porque él no va a poder sobrevivir a él.

Y él es mejor que eso, se dice. Mejor que las lágrimas y la desgracia. Es Katsuki Bakugo. Camina, callado y sin decir nada, detrás de Shouto. Hasta llegar a la torre.

Shouto tampoco dice nada. Lo deja llorar su vida perdida en paz.

* * *

—Ya casi llegamos —le anuncia, una mañana—. Sólo unas horas más.

—Eso dijiste ayer.

—Quisiste pararte a descansar.

—¡Porque sigo teniendo una costilla rota y tú no puedes curármela bien!

—Pero te la acomodé y te la vendé.

Katsuki gruñe. Camina. Sólo camina. Se concentra en ignorar todo lo demás, porque mientras más días pasan más siente y sentir es malo cuando lo único que le causa con pesadillas.

Hasta que por fin aparece. Al centro de un valle. Lo primero que ve Katsuki es el dragón que descansa al pie de la torre. Enorme, rojo, con escamas que brillan. Y luego la torre. Es enorme. Katsuki la ve alzarse majestuosa sobre el valle. Es todavía más imponente de cerca que lo fue de lejos.

—Bienvenido a la Torre de Yuei.

Shouto sonríe. Es tenue, pero está ahí. Katsuki no puede despegar la vista ni de la enorme construcción, ni del dragón.

* * *

La curandera de la torre de Yuei se llama Chiyo Shuzenji y es una anciana pequeñita con una actitud de hierro. Le arregla a Katsuki las costillas y los huesos rotos en cuestión de minutos después de advertirle que no debe forzarse durante al menos cuarenta y ocho horas. También le dice que es muy probable que después de toda la magia curativa se sienta cansado. Katsuki gruñe como respuesta.

Shouto lo espera afuera.

—Vamos —le dice—. Seguro quieres comer. Después podemos ir a ver a Yagi.

—¿Yagi?

—El hechicero guardián de la torre —explica Shouto—. Él es quien detecta donde hay hechiceros que necesiten nuestra ayuda.

—¿Hechiceros?

—Como tú, como yo —dice Shouto—. No nos quieren casi en ninguna parte.

—Ya.

—Como en el valle. O en otros reinos los usan. Para la guerra. Y eso.

Katsuki no quiere hablar de eso. Sólo puede recordar cómo los dones entre los bárbaros del norte eran un regalo. Todos los usaban para ayudar a su comunidad. Antes de que las aldeas bárbaras desaparecieran, Katsuki había pensado que tener dones era totalmente normal.

—Dijiste que podíamos comer.

—¡Ah, sí! Vamos —dice Shouto—. El comedor está en la planta baja. Aunque una vez se enojó con la cocina y la torre lo puso en el primer piso, justo al subir las escaleras.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—La torre de Yuei se mueve a su antojo —explica Shouto, claramente acostumbrado a que la gente le haga esa pregunta—. Es más grande por dentro que por fuera. Por eso todos los hechiceros en peligro podemos vivir aquí. Hay cosas que se mueven seguido. La biblioteca casi siempre la puedes encontrar entre el tercer piso y el quinto. Sólo una vez la subió hasta el último piso, al lado de la recámara de Yagi, cuando alguien rompió un libro por el lomo por accidente. Fue una semana larga.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Ah. Nuestras habitaciones están del segundo piso hasta el cuarto. Somos muchos y son pasillos largos así que… ¿no te pierdas?

—Das consejos de mierda.

—Puedes pedirle ayuda a la torre. —A Katsuki le parece que sonríe, pero no puede estar seguro—. Hará una habitación para ti. Vamos al comedor. Ese casi nunca se mueve.

—Ya habías dicho eso.

* * *

Katsuki no es el único recién llegado. La otra se llama Ochako Uraraka, tiene las mejillas y la cara más redonda que Katsuki haya visto y, si toca algo, puede hacerlo flotar.

Es demasiado feliz para que su misma familia hubiera intentado exorcizarla varias veces.

Sube todas las escaleras contándole la historia de su vida a Shouto.

—En realidad lo hicieron por miedo —explica—. Somos de aldeas cercanas al desierto. Pensamientos antiguos, esas cosas. Creen que los demonios son los que nos causan tener poderes.

Shouto no dice nada.

—¡Pero al menos Kirishima me rescató!

—¿Kirishima? —Katsuki presta atención sólo porque es un nombre nuevo.

—El dragón —explica Shouto—. Es uno de los últimos que queda. Los hombres de fuego los cazan —dice—. También los busca el Ejército Sin Nombre.

—¿Ejército Sin Hombre? —pregunta Uraraka. Katsuki sólo gruñe, indicando que también quiere una respuesta.

—Su general no tiene cara. Sólo boca —dice Shouto—. Dicen que causa destrucción en el norte.

«Quema los campos con sólo alzar un brazo».

Sí, Katsuki conoce a ese ejército. Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que pueda controlarlos.

—Ese hombre destruyó mi hogar.

—Pero nunca ha atacado los valles… —dice Shouto.

—No, no los valles —responde Katsuki—. Las aldeas en las cordilleras. Ese era mi hogar.

Shouto no dice nada. Uraraka lo mira con curiosidad, Katsuki supone porque nunca ha visto a un bárbaro de las montañas. La ignora. Ya está pensando otra vez en sus padres. No quiere pensar en ellos.

Suben las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Allí los pasillos son más cortos y hay menos posibilidad de perderse. Shouto no les dice lo que hay en todas las puertas. Sólo los acompaña hasta la puerta del fondo, ornamentada, con un báculo tallado en ella y llama a la puerta.

Un hombre flaco y desgarbado abre la puerta. Se ve obviamente enfermo.

—Yagi, traje a los nuevos

El hombre alza la vista.

—Bienvenidos.

* * *

La vida en la torre es apacible. La habitación de Katsuki está justo al lado de la del dragón, pero casi nunca lo ve, porque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo a un lado de la torre, sin tomar forma humana, o rescatando a otros hechiceros como él.

La de Shouto usualmente está por encima de la suya.

Los primeros días los pasa ahí encerrado hasta que Shouto toca a su puerta y le dice que, si quiere, allí puede aprender a controlar y a usar su poder.

Katsuki se mira las manos.

Lo usa por instinto. No lo hace mal.

Pero aprender a usarlo mejor no estaría de más. Quizá así la próxima vez que alguien quiera quemarlo vivo, son explosiones lo salven.

—Bien.

Se dedica toda la mañana a explotar las grandes estructuras de hielo que Shouto crea en la sala de entrenamiento del primer piso y toda la tarde evitando que las rocas que Uraraka hace levitar en el jardín lo golpeen.

Incluso se ríe.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta.

No, no alguien. Es Shouto.

Katsuki lo sabe por el toque quedo sobre la puerta, tranquilo. Se distingue de Uraraka, que siempre toca fuerte, dos veces, asegurándose de que quien está adentro sepa que está allí.

Se toma su tiempo para abrir. Tiene que arrastrarse fuera de la cama para hacerlo. Es demasiado temprano. Sin embargo, Shouto no vuelve a tocar.

—¿Qué? —es lo primero que sale de su boca cuando abre la puerta de un jalón.

—Tengo que irme. Paso a despedirme.

Katsuki gruñe.

—¿Y? Siempre te vas y nunca me despiertas a… No sé. ¿Ya se puso el sol?

—Se está poniendo.

—¿Qué quieres, idiota?

Katsuki no suele llamarlo «Shouto» muy seguido. «Idiota», «imbécil», «mitad y mitad» —cuando se siente más benevolente, haciendo alusión al hecho de que parece dos personas cortadas por la mitad y perfectamente unidas— son cosas más comunes.

—Despedirme. Me voy.

—Ya entendí eso. Estarás de vuelta en una semana si vas a los valles, no sé para qué me estás molestando.

—Katsuki —interrumpe Shouto—. No voy a los valles.

Eso lo toma por sorpresa. Eijiro es quien suele hacer los viajes largos, a las orillas del desierto, en el sur o al este, del otro lado del bosque, hacia las aldeas y los reinos que se encuentran en las praderas. Shouto siempre va a los valles, en esa carreta vieja. A veces regresa con alguien. A veces regresa solo.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a los lindes del desierto —dice—. Yagi dice que tengo que marcharme lo antes posible para llegar a tiempo. Habrá alguien en peligro.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—¿Y Eijiro…?

—Hablamos de una aldea de cazadores de dragones —dice Shouto y es toda su explicación.

Katsuki no entiende por qué le molesta tanto que Shouto se marche de repente. Gruñe.

—Pues vuelve a tocar mi puerta cuando vuelvas —espeta. Le estrella la puerta en la cara y regresa a la cama. Es demasiado temprano.

No se levanta hasta el mediodía, cuando toca Uraraka y le exige una revancha en la última pelea que tuvieron. Katsuki se arrastra hasta el jardín.

Vuelve a ganarle.

Nota la ausencia de Shouto a cada segundo.

* * *

No habla con casi nadie. Tiene pegada a Uraraka y sus mejillas redondas porque le ganó la primera vez que ella se ofreció a tener un duelo mágico. Desde entonces está obsesionada con la revancha.

Al menos quiere una motivación.

Shouto se fue hace apenas una semana y Uraraka está agotada. Katsuki quiere explotar todo lo que toquen sus manos y ella lo abandonó diciéndole que iría a comer, que estaba hambrienta y agotada.

Katsuki acaba explotando las piedras del jardín.

—¡Ey, tú! —Alguien se acerca—. ¿Bakugo, no?

Es el dragón.

Kirishima.

En forma humana tiene el cabello rojo, del mismo color que las escamas y unos cuernos como los que porta cuando es un dragón, pero más pequeños. Por su piel aparecen rastros de escamas, es imposible ocultar su condición de criatura.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, pero igual nadie aprecia demasiado que destroces todo el jardín…

—¡Nadie se ha quejado!

—Porque te tienen miedo. —Kirishima suspira—. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? Tu poder es… bueno… Llama la atención.

—¿Puedes contra él?

Parece que Kirishima va a reírse.

—Soy un dragón. —Alza un brazo. Le enseña cómo se cubre de escamas a voluntad—. No hay casi nada en el mundo que pueda penetrar las escamas.

Katsuki sonríe de lado.

Le gusta la idea.

* * *

«Maldito, maldito, maldito».

Seguido se despierta porque puede oír los gritos de su madre pidiéndole a la gente del valle que no se lo lleve. No, no gritos, alaridos. Pequeña corrección. A veces también oye el «¡KACCHAN!» de Deku y no puede creer que extrañe que alguien le diga Kacchan.

Se despierta cuando nota que sus manos hacen explotar algo.

Sus sábanas ya están llenas de hoyos. Debe recordar pedirle a la chica que puede conjurar cosas de su cuerpo que le haga otras.

Oye un toquido en la puerta.

Uno fuerte, aunque dudoso. Nadie le ha tocado así todavía.

Lo ignora porque pasa de la media noche. Para qué carajos quieren molestarlo a esa hora.

Pero el toquido es insistente, hasta que Katsuki se para. Del otro lado de la puerta, está Kirishima en su forma humana.

—Te oí —dice—. Duermo al lado. Y… ¿estás bien?

—Sí.

Katsuki le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Kirishima vuelve a tocar, pero Katsuki no le abre. Lo intenta una, dos, tres veces, hasta que es evidente que Katsuki no va a volver a abrir la puerta.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? —Una pausa y un suspiro—. Si no estás bien.

* * *

Kirishima sigue llamando a su puerta las noches que consigue despertarlo, al menos para asegurarse que Katsuki no va a quemar la torre entera.

Katsuki siempre intenta cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Una noche, Kirishima lo detiene interponiendo su brazo lleno de escamas entre la puerta.

—Puedo contarte mis sueños.

—¡¿Y eso cómo carajos se supone que me va a hacer sentirme mejor?!

—No sé. Quizá dejes de reaccionar como un imbécil cada vez que intento asegurarme de que estás bien. —Se encoge de hombros. No parece enojado, pero es obvio que es un reproche—. Todos las tienen. Cada quien tiene su propia historia aquí.

Katsuki gruñe.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Vuelve a gruñirle.

Sí, es un sí.

* * *

Una noche, un mes y medio o poco más después de la partida de Shouto, llaman a la puerta en la noche. A Katsuki lo despierta el golpe en la puerta y por un momento cree que es Kirishima.

Pero no.

Nota el cambio. Un golpe tranquilo, no insistente.

Se levanta más rápido que de costumbre para abrir la puerta.

Es Shouto. Por supuesto.

Se ve cansado, agotado. Katsuki se queda viéndolo sin atinar a reaccionar. No alza los brazos ni se lanza en un abrazo hacia él. Sólo se queda allí, parado, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Acabo de volver.

Katsuki frunce el ceño. Parpadea muy fuerte un par de veces.

—No voy a decirte que te extrañe, imbécil.

Shouto sonríe.

Casi nunca lo hace. Su sonrisa es rara, casi como un milagro.

Es Shouto quien extiende una mano, buscando su rostro, su mejilla, su piel.

—No lo esperaba de ti. —Una pausa—. Yo sí te extrañé, Katsuki.

—Demuéstramelo.

Es un reto estúpido.

Pero Shouto fija su mano en su barbilla, y se inclina hacia él. Es apenas unos pocos centímetros más alto que Katsuki, pero la diferencia se nota cuando están tan cerca. Se detiene a milímetros y parece estudiarlo con la mirada. Katsuki no se mueve.

Shouto lo besa.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente lo busca.

—Lleva toda la mañana con Yagi —le dice Uraraka—. Trajo a alguien nuevo. —Señala a un chico con el cabello amarillo—. Vamos a hacerle compañía.

—No. Búscate a tus propios amigos —espeta Katsuki.

Kirishima le pasa el brazo por el hombro y lo empuja hasta donde está el nuevo.

—Está sólo, vamos, Bakugo.

—Que no. —Gruñe—. No sé qué hice para merecerme la tortura de tener que soportarlos pegados a mí.

—No nos odias tanto como crees que nos odias. —Uraraka sonríe y lo jala hasta el lado de la mesa donde está el nuevo—. Hola —sonríe.

* * *

El de cabello amarillo se llama Kaminari. Vivía en las lindes del desierto, muy cerca del reino de fuego. Shouto lo rescató cuando vendedores de esclavos estaban intentando conducirlo hasta el reino de fuego, para comerciar con él por sus poderes.

Llama al rayo, así lo describe.

Katsuki sonríe al oír el poder. De lado, como cada que ve un desafío frente a él.

—Podríamos entrenar algún día —sugiere.

Uraraka, a un lado de él, sonríe satisfecha de sí misma.

* * *

Por la tarde, Shouto sigue sin aparecer todavía. Katsuki se auto convence de que no lo está buscando, pero sus miradas por encima del hombro, como si esperara verlo aparecer en cualquier momento son demasiado obvias. Kirishima las nota.

—Podemos ir al jardín un rato —sugiere—. Por si quieres destruir algo.

—¡No todo el tiempo quiero destruir cosas!

Es cierto. Se había controlado muy bien toda su vida, desde la primera vez que oyó a alguien decir que su magia era una maldición cuando aún vivía en los valles. Controlar mínimamente su temperamento fue cuestión de supervivencia.

El problema, se da cuenta, es que cuando a uno lo intentan quemar vivo en una pira.

Temperamento al carajo.

* * *

Los ven aparecer entre los árboles.

Llevan el emblema rojo, con una flama al centro. Katsuki nunca ha viso ese estandarte, pero asume que no son buenas noticias cuando Kirishima frunce el ceño y corre hasta transformarse y cerrarles el paso. Uraraka también frunce el ceño, pero no se mueve.

Un hombre, en medio de la comitiva, desmonta su caballo. Se quita el casco.

—Vine a hablar con el Gran Hechicero.

La cola de Kirishima les cierra el paso.

Katsuki se le queda viendo. No le resulta conocida la forma de la cara. No, no es eso. Son sus ojos azules. Sólo hay visto un ojo azul que rivalice en color a aquellos. Y cabello de ese tono de rojo.

Kirishima gruñe.

—¡Tengo derecho a pedir una audiencia con el Gran Hechicero! —grita el hombre.

El silencio se extiende.

Nadie en los jardines se mueve.

La puerta de la torre se abre. Aparece Yagi y detrás de él, Shouto. Al ver el hombre al que Kirishima le está cortando el paso, palidece.

Da un paso atrás. Luego otro.

Al final sale corriendo. Katsuki no lo piensa. Sale corriendo tras de él.

* * *

Oye los gritos de afuera. Entiende algunas de las piezas de un rompecabezas que no alcanza a ver completo mientras se interna en el pasillo principal de la torre dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras para encontrar a Shouto. Le parece que la torre le hace más largas las escaleras.

«Ya sé que quiere estar solo», piensa, dirigiéndose a la torre.

Pero la ignora.

Afuera, oye gritos.

«¡Debí haber sabido que el muy cobarde había corrido a tus brazos!»

Silencio.

«¡Atacaré la torre si es necesario para que me devuelvas a mi hijo!»

Deja de escucharlos mientras más sube. Llega a los dormitorios y ni siquiera se detiene en el piso que le corresponde. Va derecho hasta la habitación de Shouto.

La encuentra cerrada.

Llama a la puerta. Un golpe fuerte, de esos que amenazan con tirar la puerta en caso de ser necesario.

—Vete, Katsuki.

Ni siquiera pregunta cómo sabe que es él.

—No —espeta—. Abre la puerta.

—Vete.

—Puedo hacer explotar la puerta.

—La torre se enojará contigo.

—Me importa una mierda. ¡Abre!

Toca de nuevo.

—Katsuki, no quiero hablar contigo.

—También me importa una mierda, sólo… Abre. —Lo último es una súplica. En sus labios sueña extraña, como si no supiera pronunciarla—. Por favor.

Se recarga contra la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, idiota? —pregunta a la nada. Sólo puede imaginarse a Shouto del otro lado. No puede borrar la palidez de su rostro, ni el miedo.

Nunca había visto a Todoroki aterrado.

No quiere volver a verlo.

* * *

Lo aprendió de Deku. Sobre cómo consolar a alguien. Sabe extenderle la mano a alguien en necesidad —en teoría, porque nunca lo ha intentado realmente— porque Deku se lo enseñó primero. Deku, extendiéndole su mano cuando tenían cinco años y él estaba tirado en el cauce de un río.

Nunca se la aceptó.

Piensa que quizá debería de haberlo hecho, pero nunca lo consideró a su altura.

(Y ahora eso le duele, aunque no sabe decir por qué).

Sabe insistir porque Deku lo hizo todos esos años que vivieron en el valle. Porque Kirishima insistió para consolarlo sobre sus pesadillas.

En teoría, sabe qué hacer.

* * *

—Shouto —intenta de nuevo, cuando no le contesta—. Sólo quiero asegurarme que estás bien.

—Estoy bien, vete.

—No.

—Te estoy diciendo que estás bien.

—Es mentira.

Katsuki no podría asegurar cómo lo sabe. Es una intuición. Hay el tono de voz de Shouto es diferente a como lo es normalmente —calmado, seco, seguro—; hay un temblor apenas perceptible que lo delata. Es sólo una intuición, pero Katsuki está seguro de que tiene razón.

—Katsuki.

—¡No me iré, carajo!

Lo corta antes de que pueda interrumpirse en un suspiro. Antes de que pueda decir algo.

No sabe por qué le importa tanto.

O sí, pero es algo tan enterrado dentro de él que no quiere reconocer.

* * *

Nunca nadie ha necesitado de su ayuda. Ni siquiera Deku, que lloraba cada que le decía «Deku» cuando tenían seis años y acabó reapropiándose del nombre de una manera que en aquel tiempo hizo rabiar a Katsuki.

Nunca nadie le había pedido ayuda.

Y en alguien momento estaba Shouto, del otro lado de la puerta; Katsuki no sabía cómo hacerlo que aceptara la mano que por fin le estaba tendiendo. Sólo quería borrar el miedo de su rostro.

* * *

Al final, la puerta se abre. Katsuki, que se había dejado caer para sentarse en el suelo del pasillo, se pone en pie rápidamente.

—No tienes que meterte en esto, Katsuki —murmura—. Te acercas demasiado al fuego, ¿sabes?

Katsuki no entiende a qué se refiere.

—Soy un hijo del fuego, no puede quemarme.

Shouto alza su mano izquierda. La acerca a su mejilla.

—El mío sí.

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

—¿Qué?

Shouto aleja su mano izquierda de la mejilla de Katsuki.

—Mira.

Hace un movimiento con ella. Katsuki la ve iluminarse con un fuego

—Esa es la razón por la que sólo uso el lado derecho con el hielo —explica—. El izquierdo es fuego.

Katsuki abre mucho los ojos. No entiende a dónde va todo aquello y no todos los días se queda sin palabras.

—Los viejos decían que no podías tener dos dones distintos —dice—. Antes. En las montañas. Cuando vivía en las montañas. En los valles. Bueno. En los valles nadie sabe nada. Los matan a todos. Pero, en las montañas…

—Tenían razón —interrumpe Shouto.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi padre quería… —Se corta. Katsuki sigue en el pasillo, parado a unos pasos de Shouto—. Bueno. Pasa. La historia es larga. —Suspira, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y luego cerrar la puerta—. Quizá debería empezar por mi nombre.

—Es Shouto, ya sé.

—El otro nombre —dice—. Todoroki. —Carraspea—. Es… La dinastía que gobierna en el desierto. El reino de los herederos del fuego. Es… es mi apellido. Shouto Todoroki.

Katsuki no dice nada. El nombre le suena de historias lejanas, pero lo reconoce. Historias que apenas si llegan a los valles, de un reino temible y conquistador que se encuentra en el desierto, al sur.

—Como dije, es una historia larga.

Shouto desvía la mirada.

Katsuki le tiende la mano. Es la primera vez que lo hace. No le gusta el contacto humano, pero Shouto lo necesita. No va a negárselo. El chico aprieta su mano y luego comienza a hablar.

* * *

Le cuenta la historia de un rey hechicero, como lo habían sido todos los reyes del reino de los herederos del fuego. Capaz de controlar las llamas a su voluntad. Le cuenta como se obsesionó con la idea de un heredero perfecto, mucho más poderoso que él.

Y luego le cuenta la historia de una princesa del norte. Más al norte de donde habitaban los bárbaros las cordilleras y los bosques y los valles se extendían al pie de las montañas. Más al este que las cordilleras. Una princesa de los glaciares de hielo, que llegó al palacio del desierto con capaz de piel que nunca más volvería a utilizar y un tocado blanco de novia.

El rey hechicero accedió a dos bodas.

Una al estilo del norte, en la que un oficiante ató sus manos con un lazo rojo, simbolizando el amor eterno que nadie sentía en esa unión. Ella vestía un vestido blanco que la cubría por completo y un velo escondía su rostro; él también iba de blanco, exceptuando por una capa roja, con el emblema de su reino cuidadosamente bordado en la espalda. Las historias cuentan que él lo apartó para besarla y antes le dijo que era muy hermosa. Pálida, con el cabello blanco. Era una hechicera de hielo, la hija menor de un rey que tenía que casar a otras cuatro. Todos matrimonios políticos. Era su destino, así que no objetó.

Otra boda al estilo del sur. Le pusieron una falda roja, como el color de las llamas, ornamentada con detalles dorados. Una blusa dorada, como se usaba con las novias. Le llenaron el cabello de joyería. La dejaron hermosa. Y ella dio cinco vueltas alrededor de la hoguera matrimonial seguida de su marido.

Al principio, nadie supo si alguna vez hubo amor.

Después quedó claro que, si había existido, se había esfumado.

* * *

—Se llama Rei —dice Shouto.

—¿Tu madre?

—Sí.

Katsuki no sabe qué decir. Los convencionalismos le gritan que diga que es un nombre bonito o cualquier detalle estúpido. Pero nunca le han gustado ni está acostumbrado a ellos. Shouto extiende la mano derecha, la que no está aferrando la mano de Katsuki.

—Ella me enseñó a hacer eso.

Y poco a poco Katsuki ve cómo se va formando la figura de un copo de nieve increíblemente complicado.

Tampoco sabe qué decir.

—En el desierto no hay nieve y ella extrañaba los paisajes nevados. Cuando me enseñó a hablar en la lengua de los hombres de los glaciares, recuerdo que tenían una sola palabra para describir el sol, pero tenían más de veinte para el blanco. Nunca he ido tan al norte. Estamos al oeste y cruzar por este lado es peligroso. Pero me gustaría ir algún día. Conocer los glaciares.

—Podría acompañarte —sugiere Katsuki. Por fin se le desatora la lengua—. Un día.

—Sí.

* * *

La historia sigue con un príncipe de fuego de cabello rojo y la piel pálida, casi blanca, de los hombres de los glaciares. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para soportar el calor del fuego: Shouto lo recuerda siempre vendado de los brazos, con marcas en el cuello y en las mejillas delatando las quemaduras. Luego un princesa que podía controlar el hielo y un príncipe sin poder alguno.

Y luego, por fin, el príncipe perfecto, con la combinación de los poderes de sus padres. Hecho para ser un heredero.

* * *

—¿Sabes cómo funcionan las reglas de sucesión en el reino de los hijos del fuego?

Katsuki niega con la cabeza.

—Los reyes suelen elegir al más fuerte entre todos sus hijos y lo nombran príncipe heredero. Mi padre decidió que yo era el más fuerte a los cuatro años, cuando mostré las primeras señales de magia —explica.

—Príncipe heredero.

No puede creerlo. Es cierto que tiene el porte, pero nada más. Katsuki siempre lo ve con los mismos pantalones y la misma capa y la misma capa azul oscura que usa para ir de un lado a otro.

—No pareces un príncipe heredero —decide Katsuki, finalmente. La pregunta que va implícita en sus palabras es cómo llegó a la torre Yuei.

—No —concede Shouto—. No parezco.

El silencio se extiende. Katsuki, por una vez en su vida, espera.

* * *

Shouto sabe resumir años de entrenamientos brutales en una frase. Dice «mi padre era cruel» como si estuviera diciendo cualquier hecho irremediable como «está lloviendo» u «hoy es luna llena».

Katsuki se queda mudo.

—Mi padre quería el heredero perfecto y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo —dice Shouto. Mira al piso a unos pies de su cama.

Entre sus silencios Katsuki tiene que adivinar la crueldad y los detalles. No sabe si quiere saberlos. Pero no puede evitar alzar una mano y señalar la cicatriz que Shouto tiene en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—¿Eso fue…?

Shouto se lleva una mano a los bordes de la cicatriz.

Sonríe triste.

—No —dice. El silencio, de nuevo. Katsuki esa vez no puede adivinar nada. Entonces, la voz de Shouto vuelve a sonar, débil, apenas audible—. Fue mi madre.

* * *

La princesa de hielo, ascendida a Reina Consorte, se volvió loca en un palacio real donde no era bien recibida y donde fue obligada a parar un hijo tras otro hasta que el rey tuvo a un heredero perfecto. En el calor del desierto, las mangas largas cubrían siempre los moretones de sus brazos. Los del cuello y del rostro siempre fueron más difíciles.

—Intentó defenderme muchas veces —le concede Shouto, a la distancia del tiempo—. Un día sólo explotó. Una parte de mí siempre le recordó a mi padre. Supongo.

Katsuki y Shouto no hablan en mucho rato.

En la habitación sólo se alcanza a oír el murmullo de los gritos y las quejas del rey Todoroki, que asegura que no se irá hasta que no lleve a su hijo consigo. Shouto tiembla al oírlo.

Entonces, Katsuki hace algo impensado.

Lo abraza.

Nunca ha abrazado a nadie, no realmente. Ha dejado que la gente enrede sus brazos alrededor de él, una y otra vez, pero nunca ha movido los suyos para ofrecerle a alguien un refugio del mundo.

—No dejaré que te lleve murmura.

No sabe si es una promesa que podrá cumplir. Pero de todos modos la hace.

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

Es tarde cuando llaman a la puerta. Es Yagi. Katsuki es el que abre.

—Tenía la impresión de que este era el cuarto del joven Shouto, joven Bakugo. —Y sonríe. Yagi tiene una sonrisa nerviosa pero amable.

Sólo frunce el ceño pero abre más la puerta hasta que Shouto aparece en escena. Yagi suspira.

—Siento haber corrido —dice Shouto.

—No. No te… Está bien. Da igual. Tu padre acampó afuera. —Yagi vuelve a suspirar—. La torre no lo quiere demasiado, por lo que se ve. Te protege demasiado. Aunque, bueno, ya era así antes. Cuando Nana… bueno. Nana lo corrió.

—¿Nana? —pregunta Katsuki. Siente que se está perdiendo.

—Nana Shimura. Mi maestra. La Gran Hechicera, en su tiempo —especifica Yagi. Se agarra las manos, nervioso—. Hacía mucho que no veía a Enji Todoroki. —Mira a Shouto—. Sabes que en la torre cuentas con su protección. No tienes que marcharte. Si. Bueno. Si… no quieres.

Shouto alza la vista.

—Gracias.

—Aunque quizá podrías hablar con él —sugiere Yagi—. Presiento que todavía cree que eres… —Mira a Katsuki, como si no supiera si puede continuar. Shouto hace un gesto, esperando a que siga hablando—. Todavía cree que eres el adolescente indefenso que salió corriendo de su palacio.

—Te dije que me habían visto —dice Shouto—. Cuando fui a rescatar a Kaminari. Que vendrían y…

—Habla con él. —Yagi suspira—. No puedo hacerlo que se marche. Pero la torre sí que puede evitar que entre a buscarte.

—Gracias.

* * *

Shouto lo detiene cuando se pone en pie para marcharse.

—Quédate —pide. Una pausa—. Por favor.

Katsuki se pelea consigo mismo. Recuerda cuando lo despertaron sus propias pesadillas, todavía en los valles y como Shouto lo abrazó poniendo las manos sobre su pecho hasta que pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Nunca ha sabido cómo hacer aquello.

—Katsuki…

Se da cuenta de que lleva demasiado rato sin moverse ni decir nada cuando la voz de Shouto pronuncia ese «Katsuki» y suena como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en su garganta.

—Por favor.

—Sí —dice Katsuki, finalmente—. Está bien, sí.

No sabe bien qué hacer, pero deja de Shouto se acurruque a su lado y que sus dedos se aferren a él y se le entierren en la piel. Su agarre es desesperado.

Para alguien que siempre está en control de sí mismo, aquella imagen de Shouto, medio perdido, lo hace sentirse como en medio de un remolino. No quiere hacerle daño. Desea, por una vez, ser cuidadoso.

—Katsuki. —Su voz suena más calmada esa vez—. ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

Él no responde, busca los labios de Shouto.

* * *

El rey Todoroki acampa al pie de la torre que se niega a dejarlo entrar en ella. Shouto sale la mañana siguiente. Katsuki va detrás de él.

Se queda unos pasos atrás, pero no puede evitar oír pedazos de la conversación.

«Vuelve, no puede haber un reino con un príncipe heredero ausente».

«No».

Le incomoda. Saber que está siendo partícipe de algo tan íntimo de Shouto y no saber qué hacer. No le importa saberlo. Pero se congela, no reacciona, sus pensamientos corren sin cesar y se tropiezan unos con otros.

«Aquí nunca aprenderás tanta magia como en el palacio…»

«Yagi es un buen maestro».

«No mejor que yo».

El silencio se alarga. Katsuki sólo puede hacer conjeturas de lo que significa. Lo silencios de Shouto siempre dicen muchas cosas, todas las que se guarda.

«Tendrás que volver, tarde o temprano».

«¿Es una orden?»

«Shouto…»

La voz suena amenazadora. Katsuki se mira los pies. Aprieta los puños. Prometió no entrometerse cuando Shouto le pidió que lo acompañara. Las voces suenan lejanas, como un murmullo. Le cuesta creer que suceda en realidad, que Shouto sea el Príncipe Heredero de los Todoroki y este hablando con su padre, casi de igual a igual.

«¿Es una orden?»

«Sí».

«No».

* * *

—No me iré.

Su voz lo asegura.

—Un día tendrás que hacerlo —dice Katsuki—. ¿No? —Shouto alza la mirada hacia él. Están sentados en el jardín, viendo a Uraraka practicar con magia con Kaminari. No lo hace mal: usa rocas que hace flotar para evitar los rayos que le lanza el otro—. Me refiero a que un día habrá una corona esperándote.

Shouto desvía su vista.

—Falta para eso.

* * *

—¿Cómo es entre los bárbaros de las montañas? —pregunta Uraraka un día—. La sucesión o… los jefes o… liderazgo o…

—No sé realmente —murmura Katsuki—. Nos dividíamos en aldeas. Creo que no había… No sé. Había un consejo de ancianos. Creo.

Su madre le había contado algunas historias al calor de la chimenea, cuando nadie más podía oírlos. Siempre le había dicho que nadie podía saber de dónde eran en realidad. Lo había enseñado a hablar la lengua de los valles sin el acento de las montañas. Era protección. Lo había hecho pasar por un niño más a base de zapes, golpes en la nuca, gritos, lágrimas y abrazos cuando no sabía qué más hacer.

—En los valles… bueno. Están los sacerdotes —explica, sólo por decir algo.

¿Por qué le cuesta acordarse de algunas cosas de las montañas?

Piensa en la lengua de las montañas para no olvidarla. El ejército sin nombre y su general maldito pudieron arrebatar su identidad, pero nunca sus pensamientos.

—¿Sacerdotes? —Kaminari es el más interesado.

—De los dos dioses. Sol y luna. —Katsuki se encoge de hombros—. Cada uno tiene templos. Los sacerdotes rojos se consagran al sol y los blancos a la luna.

—Interesante —termina Kaminari.

—No tanto cuando… —se corta—. Da igual —pero tiene un par de ojos fijos sobre él y tiene que ofrecer una explicación—. No les gusta la magia.

Uraraka ya lo sabía, así que no pregunta. Kaminari baja a vista. Shouto busca la mano de Katsuki por debajo de la mesa. Hablan de cualquier cosa para bo hablar del rey Todoroki que, de momento, se contenta con mantener una guerra fría afuera de la torre.

* * *

Katsuki todavía despierta con un «¡KACCHAN!» atorado en los oídos a veces. Con el fuego envolviéndole la piel.

Intenta no pensar en ello. Los sueños están cada vez más espaciados. Quizá desaparezcan, piensa. Y quizá algún día su magia sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para volver por sus padres sin temer que intenten quemarlo de nuevo.

Un día será lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitírselos.

* * *

El día siguiente despierta con una conmoción. Oye gritos abajo, en la entrada, desde su ventana. Baja antes de dirigirse al comedor, sólo para ver de qué se trata.

Entonces, no es un sueño.

(¿O lo es?).

Lo duda un momento.

Pero no, el grito es muy real.

—¡KACCHAN!

* * *

**VIII.**

* * *

Los brazos que lo rodean y de los que se escurre son los de Izuku. Maldita sea. Qué hace allí. Por qué le sigue diciendo Kacchan, a pesar de que Katsuki se acerca cada vez más a los dieciocho. Por qué.

Se suelta.

Izuku Midoriya solía ser su sombra, su rival, la persona que más odiaba y que no podía despegarse. Lo había perseguido toda la vida.

Un día lo había visto explotar algo.

Había abierto mucho los ojos. Katsuki se había asustado al principio y luego lo había derribado y lo había amenazado con un puño infantil.

«Si le dices a alguien…» era lo que iba a decirle. Lo recuerda.

Pero no llegó a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Las que Izuku Midoriya le dijo aquella vez se le quedaron grabadas.

«¡Quiero poder hacer eso!». Estaba debajo de él y Katsuki estaba amenazándolo con un puño, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa abierta, feliz.

Katsuki pensó.

«No, no quieres», pensó.

Tenía siete años por aquel entonces. Ya había visto como quemaban a los malditos en la plaza del pueblo.

* * *

Más que escurrirse del abrazo, en realidad, salta hacia atrás para evitarlo.

—¡Kacchan! No sabía que… —Habla demasiado rápido.

Katsuki intenta evaluar la situación. Detrás de Deku hay un soldado del desierto que se quita el casco. Carraspea. Katsuki alza la vista un segundo y lo ve. Tiene el cabello azul. Katsuki no nota nada más porque no le interesa. Que otro más se encargue. Alcanza a ver a Yago con el rabillo de los ojos. Kirishima también está por ahí. Él lo que quiere es averiguar otra cosa.

—¿Qué carajos…? —empieza a preguntar. Nunca acaba.

—¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Lo sospechaba, pero…!

—¡¿Qué…?!

—¡Pero tenía que…! ¡La torre es casi una leyenda!

—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?!

Izuku suspira. Da unos pasos hacia atrás. Abre mucho los ojos, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Oh, ¡Kacchan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por…!

Katsuki gruñe.

—No digas nada.

El soldado por fin se hace oír entre todos.

—¡Lo encontré entre el bosque! ¡Se veía sospechoso, así que lo acompañé!

Katsuki gruñe. O ignora. Izuku lo señala.

—Se llama Tenya —explica—. Es amable. Insistió en acompañarme para averiguar que pasaba.

No termina. Katsuki siente una mano en su hombro. Al voltear, se da cuenta de que es Shouto.

—¿Sabes qué está pasando?

—Ojalá tuviera idea.

* * *

La torre deja pasar a Izuku sin quejarse demasiado. No hace las escaleras más largas, ni esconde las puertas. A Katsuki le parece una desgracia. Una parte de él no quiere a Deku allí. Otra parte quiere noticias de su madre.

Izuku dice que tiene hambre y Uraraka lo arrastra hasta el comedor.

Katsuki lo sigue.

Al menos quiere preguntarle por sus padres. No le importa nada más. No, al menos, hasta que Izuku saca de su bolsa unos pedazos de pan. Le ofrece primero a Katsuki.

—Lo hizo mi madre.

No está recién hecho, como solía dárselos Inko Midoriya. Pero es mejor que nada. Le sabe al pasado. A otros tiempos. Al segundo bocando, comprende que le sabe a familia.

* * *

Aguanta hasta que los dejan solos en un pedazo de las mesas del comedor. Entonces se anima.

—Deku —gruñe—. Quiero saber… —No está acostumbrado a ser amable con él; ni a fingirlo, ni a intentarlo—. Mis padres. Quiero…

—Kacchan…

El tono le da miedo. Deku tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Necesitamos ayuda. —Se muerde un labio. Está nervioso. Mueve las manos de manera incontrolable—. Kacchan. Las aldeas del valle. Necesitan ayuda.

—No —espeta Katsuki.

—¡Kacchan, ni siquiera lo has oído todo!

—No.

—¡Por favor, es un ejército temible!

—No —repite—. Escúchame bien: no. Me importan un carajo las aldeas de los valles. Que se salven como puedan o perezcan. ¿Mis padres, Deku?

—¡Cuándo éramos niños decíamos que ibas a ser un héroe como los de las historias!

—¡Cuándo éramos niños aun no intentaban quemarme en una pira, Deku!

Se queda callado. Desvía la mirada. Está rojo y Katsuki nota su nerviosismo. Lo puede sentir en su propia piel.

—Lo siento. Por eso. Lo siento. En serio, Kacchan… Lo siento.

Y está llorando.

Sus lágrimas lo irritan. Está demasiado acostumbrado a asociar las lágrimas y los sollozos de Izuku con la debilidad y nunca sabe qué hacer con ellas.

—Deku —espeta—. Quiero saber cómo están mis padres.

—¡Kacchan, necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ellos también viven en el valle!

—¡Iré a salvarlos si es necesario! ¡Pero no voy a ayudar a los valles que casi me queman vivo, idiota!

El grito se oye en todo el comedor. Katsuki maldice por lo bajo. Cuando se para y sale, ignorando a todo el mundo, todavía escucha a Deku.

—Lo siento, Kacchan, lo siento.

* * *

La pelea sigue.

Por supuesto.

Lo sigue al cuarto de entrenamiento. Lo sigue a los jardines. Lo sigue como Izuku siempre lo ha seguido, persiguiéndolo de cerca. Katsuki siempre ha sido incapaz de quitárselo de encima.

—¡Kacchan, por favor! ¡Sé que sabes lo que significa cuando te hablo del ejército sin nombre!

Katsuki aprieta los puños.

Por supuesto que sabe. Lo ha visto.

—¡Quizá se lo merecen! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que significa ver las piras sabiendo que una vez puedes ser tú?! ¡¿Sabiendo que se lo hacen a los que tienen dones, como tú?!

—¡Kacchan! ¡Sabes que nunca quise otra cosa más que un don!

—¡Porque eres un imbécil!

Ya le da igual tener audiencia. Shouto está a lo lejos. Kaminari y Uraraka también. Probablemente ven la pelea, pero no le importa. El veneno que tira en forma de gritos a los pies de Deku es algo a lo que está acostumbrado.

—¡Kacchan! ¡Van a destruir los valles! ¡También eran tu hogar!

Entonces lo agarra por un brazo.

—Ya no. —Lo jala hasta acercarlo hasta él, hasta que casi puede respirarle encima—. Iré por mis padres. Por tu madre —añade. Porque Inko Midoriya y su pan dulce quizá no merezcan la devastación eterna—. Y nada más. ¿Entendido?

Le parece que Izuku va a echarse a llorar de nuevo y que él es el causante de esas lágrimas.

Bien, piensa.

—¿Entendido?

Izuku traga saliva.

—Sí.

* * *

Junta sus cosas por la noche. No planea escaparse, pero tampoco le importa que nadie sepa a donde va. Duda un momento en las escaleras, pero finalmente se decide a subirlas.

Llama a la puerta de Shouto.

Cuando le abre y lo ve con la bolsa al hombro y una capa rojo oscuro puesta sobre los hombros adivina sus intenciones.

—Vas a irte.

—Mis padres —es la única explicación que ofrece. Hace una pausa y lo mira a los ojos. Katsuki no da vueltas, no anda con medias tintas—. Ven conmigo —le pide—. Estarás lejos de tu padre un tiempo. Quizá se haya ido para cuando volvamos. Es un rey, debe atender su reino.

Shouto asiente.

En las tres frases que Katsuki dice hay otra escondida. «No quiero viajar solo».

Shouto asiente.

* * *

Izuku los descubre en el primer piso. Katsuki se queja, pero el otro, que es su sombra y siempre lo ha sido, declara que va con ellos.

—Es mi aldea, Kacchan, no me pidas que la abandone.

Tiene razón.

Katsuki gruñe.

—No me pidas que la defienda.

Parece que Izuku quiere decir algo, pero no se atreve. Bien, piensa Katsuki. No quiere defender a los valles. Alza la vista al cielo. Mucho tiempo le rezó a la Diosa Luna aunque no creyera en ella. Era necesario. Para encajar en la aldea del valle.

Le hace una pregunta por primera vez desde que llegó a la torre de Yuei.

«¿Por qué dejas que tus hijos quemen a sus iguales?»

* * *

**IX.**

* * *

Su cabeza no deja de torturarlo todo el camino. Las palabras de Izuku se le clavan en el pecho. Una y otra vez.

«Querías ser un héroe».

Sí. Como el Gran Torino, del que se contaban historias en los valles, un caballero misterioso que escondía su rostro y aparecía cuando una aldea estaba en peligro.

«Querías ser un héroe».

Sí, como el Caballero Escarlata, que apelaba siempre a la caballerosidad e iba siempre vestido de color rojo oscuro.

Sí. Quería ser un héroe.

El rencor lo estaba ahogando por dentro.

—Necesito hablar contigo —espeta enfrente de Shouto. Izuku ha ido a cazar. Ya no están lejos de los valles y él quiere decidir qué hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Es importante. —Katsuki cierra los ojos—. Sólo… No digas nada. Déjame hablar. —Nunca comparte mucho. Como a Shouto, hay cosas que tienen que arrancarle sin remedio—. A veces sueño con esa gente. Mis propios vecinos me persiguieron, me encadenaron, me… —No termina. Shouto recuerda, después de todo—. No quiero salvarlos. No… —Aprieta los labios. Intenta buscar todas las palabras necesarias para darle un orden a sus ideas—. Pero… ese ejército… el Ejército Sin Nombre, con ese general que tienen, sin cara, al frente… Carajo. Destruyeron mi vida. Mi primer hogar. Todavía lo recuerdo y… —Mira a los ojos a Shouto—. Quiero vengarme. Antes quería ser un héroe. Ahora…

—Katsuki.

—Déjame terminar. —Si no ordena todas sus ideas allí, no lo hará nunca—. Soñaba con que se cantaran mis hazañas, de pueblo en pueblo. —Se muerde un labio—. Ahora. No sé.

—¿Puedo? —Shouto extiende su brazo, buscando tocarlo.

Katsuki asiente.

Lo abraza.

—Si quieres ser un héroe, sé un héroe —murmura en su oído—. Si conozco a alguien que pueda serlo, eres tú. —Hay una pausa larga. Katsuki sólo oye su propia respiración y la de Shouto—. Estás en un conflicto y esas personas intentaron matarte.

—No es ser un héroe —murmura Katsuki, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Shouto—. Indiferencia o venganza. No sé qué hacer.

* * *

Evitan la primera aldea que encuentran. Izuku sólo se acerca para conseguir un poco de comida que no sea las liebres que caza Todoroki y que llegan medio congeladas a la hoguera.

La segunda aldea no pueden evitarla. El olor a quemado les llega desde antes.

No aldea. Hay cenizas.

Lo último que queda en pie es el templo del Dios Sol. Katsuki se acerca con paso tambaleando hasta él. Camina entre los huesos, entre los restos, entre los muertos. Apenas a piel quemada.

Se tapa la nariz.

Oye a Izuku llorar detrás de él.

—Necesitamos ayuda —le dice—. Kacchan, por esto…

No termina. Katsuki mira las cenizas. Una de las columnas del templo se cae, todavía ardiendo. Es fuego azul. Apesta a magia.

No responde.

* * *

Su aldea todavía está entera cuando llegan a ella. Katsuki finge no ver el suspiro de alivio que suelta Izuku al verla a lo lejos, desde lo alto de una colina. Se sube la capa para esconder su rostro y su cabello. No quiere que nadie lo reconozca.

—Vamos —dice.

Shouto lo sigue. Izuku va delante de ellos.

Katsuki se pregunta en qué momento el muy idiota dejó de perseguirlo y lo adelantó. En todos los sentidos.

* * *

Llama a la puerta con duda. Golpea una vez. Su puño toca la madera y de repente tiene miedo.

Abre su madre. Se ve años más vieja desde que Katsuki se fue, aunque sólo hayan pasado meses. Tiene a expresión cansada. Él da un paso hacia adelante y alza un poco la capucha de la capa rojo oscuro, para que su madre pueda ver debajo de ella.

Se lleva una mano a la boca cuando lo reconoce. Lo jala dentro de la casa.

—Katsuki…

Él siente que su madre le va a romper todas las costillas cuando lo abraza. Se queda un momento sin moverse. Sabe que Deku y Todoroki están detrás de él. Pero por una vez no le importa cuando recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

«Te extrañé», quiere decirle. Todo se le queda atorado en la garganta.

* * *

Katsuki recuerda a su madre joven. Con una capa roja con pieles en los hombros, los brazos llenos de brazaletes. Recuerda su collar llenos de dientes de animales que había cazado, que muchas veces usó de juguete. Recuerda sus botas de piel, a las que muchas veces se colgó intentando evitar que su madre se fuera con una de las partidas de caza antes del invierno.

Mitsuki Bakugo borró esa imagen de ella el día que llegó a los valles, buscando un refugio. Katsuki sabe que todavía tiene el collar. Lo ha visto colgado varias veces en su recamara. Por lo demás no se atreve a preguntar.

* * *

—No sabía si estabas bien y…

Mitsuki le pasa una mano por el cabello. Katsuki frunce el ceño, pero no se aparta. Su madre nunca es tan amable tanto tiempo seguido y aquello lo desconcierta.

Pero quizá es lo que pasa cuando estuvo a punto de verlo morir frente a sus ojos y luego desapareció por meses.

—Estoy bien. —No dice más.

Izuku se mira los pies.

Todoroki se mira las manos.

—Iré con mi madre —dice Izuku—. Ehm. Fue… Bueno. Me dio gusto verla, señora Bakugo.

Mitsuki sonríe.

—Gracias —le dice.

Katsuki alcanza a ver todos los agradecimientos que se esconden en las palabras de su madre. «Gracias por encontrar a mi hijo sano y salvo, gracias por arrastrarlo hasta mi puerta o… lo que haya sido».

Izuku se va.

—Él es Shouto —dice Katsuki, señalando a su otro acompañante—. Él me… rescató. —Se encoge de hombros. No le da más detalles. No los necesita.

Mitsuki le extiende una mano a Shouto.

—Gracias —le dice.

Shouto no parece saber a qué viene el agradecimiento, pero de todos modos le estrecha la mano. Katsuki, por su parte, lo entiende.

Sin Shouto no estaría vivo.

Y luego, finalmente, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Siente un golpe en la nuca, no muy fuerte, apenas un toque.

—¡Podrías haber enviado una carta! ¡Qué te costaba! ¡«Mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí»!

—¡No tenía tiempo!

—¡Una carta, Katsuki! ¡Podrías haber puesto menos de diez palabras! ¡Una nota!

—¡Mamá!

* * *

Izuku vuelve más tarde. Parece nervioso.

—Me equivoqué —murmura.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Me equivoqué, Kacchan! Creí que estábamos en peligro y… quizá lo estamos, no lo sé… pero…

—¡No des vueltas! ¡Sabes que odio cuando das vueltas en círculos!

—Katsuki, déjalo en paz —le dice Shouto—. Deja que hable.

—¡No te pongas de su lado!

Shouto rueda los ojos.

—No me estoy poniendo de su lado, sólo… —Suspira—. Todas sus interacciones acaban en pelea. Valoro el estado de mis tímpanos tal como están ahora.

Katsuki gruñe.

—¿En qué te equivocaste? —pregunta. Su atención regresa a Izuku.

—El ejército sin nombre no planea destruir el valle, no aún —explica—. ¿Recuerdan la aldea que pasamos que…? —No termina, pero ambos asienten—. Hay noticias de otras dos, en dirección al sur. El Ejército Sin Nombre está cruzando el valle. Es como… como si fuéramos insectos en su camino. —Se ve enojado al afirmar aquello, pero Katsuki lo ignora. Él finge que le importa un bledo el destino de las aldeas de los valles, aun cuando no puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de las cenizas y en su nariz todavía se sienta el olor a quemado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el destino final?

—Hay rumores de que van al sur —afirma Deku—. No sé qué tan legítimo sea, porque sólo son rumores de oídas.

—¿Al sur?

—Al desierto —dice—. Alguien dice que alguien oyó que alguien en ese ejército tiene una vendetta personal con el Rey de los Herederos del Fuego.

Shouto palidece. Katsuki le ofrece su mano.

Izuku nota ambas cosas y abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije…?

Shouto tarda en contestar y, cuando lo hace, no es realmente una respuesta a la pregunta de Izuku.

—Tenemos que ir al sur.

* * *

**X.**

* * *

Katsuki también recuerda a su madre peleando. Su padre siempre se encargó del huerto y las hortalizas cuando vivían en las montañas, entre los grupos de los bárbaros de las montañas. Recuerda verla con un hacha o con una lanza, dependiendo de la situación. Su madre no tenía un don —al menos, no uno que los ancianos hubieran reconocido— pero peleaba como la mejor.

Después, al llegar a los valles, aquella habilidad quedó olvidada en un esfuerzo por encajar. De todos modos, le enseñó a cazar a Katsuki. Arco en mano, lo llevó varias veces a bosque hasta que aprendió a disparar y después perfeccionó su puntería.

«Fija la vista en la mira y no la apartes».

Por eso, a Katsuki no le sorprende en lo absoluto que cuando le comunican sus intenciones de ir al sur, Mitsuki decida que los acompaña.

—¡Mamá, no! ¡Aquí estarás a salvo!

Katsuki siente el zape en su nuca antes de que aterrice.

—¡No me digas que hacer, niño! ¡¿Quién va a cuidar de ti?!

—¡Mamá!

Se pone rojo. Lo siente.

—Ante todo, no quiero que te mates por ser un idiota. No sé que razón pueden tener para dirigirse al sur porque nadie me la ha dicho. —Los mira a los tres. Katsuki va porque va Shouto. Shouto va porque es su reino. Izuku porque le parece lo correcto—. Pero yo sí tengo una. Ese ejército destrozó mi pueblo.

Su voz enojada es casi la misma que la de Katsuki, quizá un poco menos ronca.

—¡Mamá! —se vuelve a quejar Katsuki.

—Es mi decisión final.

Shouto es quien interrumpe la discusión sin sentido entre ambos. Son tercos y Katsuki no va a hacer que Mitsuki cambie de opinión.

—¿Hay cuervos blancos? —pregunta Shouto—. Vuelan más rápido que cualquier ave al llevar los mensajes. Escribiré a la Torre Yuei.

* * *

Una noche, en medio del camino, Mitsuki sale a casar. Izuku se queda dormido casi inmediatamente. Katsuki quiere descansar también, pero pelea contra el sueño. Shouto se queda haciendo guardia.

—Hace tiempo que no estamos solos —dice Katsuki. No es una queja, pero en el tono de su voz parece una. Se sienta junto a él—. A los viejos les gustaba mirar las estrellas, en las montañas —alza la cabeza hacia arriba—. Veían formas en ellas.

Shouto le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—No has dicho nada —sigue Katsuki—. Sobre… Sobre que el Ejército Sin Nombre va dirigido a tu reino. Y ya sé que yo no hablo nunca. Pero… —Gruñe, porque sigue sin saber cómo acercarse realmente a él cuando importa y lo odia y se odia a sí mismo—. Supongo que lo que quiero decir. ¿Estás bien?

Todoroki tarda en responder.

—No sé.

Bueno, es un comienzo.

De todos modos, Katsuki no entiende mucho de sentimientos en esos momentos y Shouto está incluso más callado que lo normal.

Katsuki pasa el dorso de su mano por su mejilla derecha. Shouto sonríe. Voltea la cara para poder besarlo. Cuando se separan, Shouto busca la mano de Katsuki.

—Tengo miedo —confiesa—. A veces. Todavía soy el príncipe heredero y… —Suspira—. A veces. No sé. Todo lo que implicó. Es demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos nota la figura que se acerca cuando Katsuki vuelve a besarlo y que oyó el final de la conversación hasta que está parada frente a ellos. Mitsuki Bakugo se ve temible con un par de liebres muertas en sus manos.

Alza las cejas.

—Entonces eres el príncipe heredero. —No es una pregunta.

Mira a Shouto, que asiente. Se pone en cuclillas ante él.

—No te atrevas a herir a mi hijo nunca —espeta.

—¡Mamá!

Katsuki ve el zape venir y se resigna a recibirlo.

—Déjame hablar —espeta, desviando la mirada hacia Katsuki un momento—. Sólo estoy hablando con él. Shouto, ¿cierto? Todoroki, si oí bien. —Shouto asiente de nuevo. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Sabes por qué entre los bárbaros no hay reyes sino sólo un consejo? —Silencio. Nadie responde. Katsuki puede oír el viento golpear las hojas de los árboles, pero nada más—. Porque los hombres buenos no son reyes. Ni los héroes. Katsuki siempre ha querido que se escriban canciones sobre sus hazañas. —Eso Shouto lo sabe. Katsuki frunce el ceño, pero no se atreve a decir nada. Se le había olvidado lo seria que podía ser su madre cuando quería—. Hay una canción entre los bárbaros. Dice que la noche eterna cae cuando un hombre bueno va a la guerra. Y…

—Quiero a Katsuki —interrumpe Shouto.

—Lo sé —dice Mitsuki—, o eso creo. Pero eres un heredero, Todoroki. —Katsuki ve a Shouto reaccionar al ser llamado por su apellido, que nunca usa—. Héroes ganaran batallas por ti y morirán por ti y matarán a otros. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ese no sea Katsuki.

—Mamá… —intenta interrumpir Katsuki, pero Shouto se le adelanta.

—Lo juro —dice—. Juro que no le haré daño. Que no dejaré que le hagan daño. Nunca. —Al final, voltea a ver a Katsuki directamente—. Lo juro.

Mitsuki se pone en pie de nuevo.

—Deseo como nada que sea la verdad.

* * *

Eijiro los alcanza. Va solo. Cuando aterriza y se convierte, Shouto es el primero en acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Yagi me dijo. Llegó el cuervo blanco, con el mensaje —responde—. Enji Todoroki también marcha al sur, con toda su caravana. Planean evitar al ejército, porque no tienen la fuerza para detenerlo antes de que llegue a las puertas de su reino. No quería viajar con él. —Se encoge de hombros—. Montó un escándalo cuando descubrió que no estabas en la torre —dice, dirigiéndose a Shouto—, la mañana que tú y Katsuki desaparecieron con Izuku.

—Puedes llevarnos más rápido —sugiere Shouto.

—Son cuatro… —hace notar—. Sólo pueden ser dos. Máximo tres. Y no creo que alguien deba quedarse sólo, no en estas zonas.

—Haz dos viajes —sugiere Katsuki—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes volar sin cansarte?

Kirishima lo piensa un momento.

Y luego asiente.

* * *

Desde el cielo, el desierto es impresionante. La capital del pequeño reino Todoroki está rodeada de una muralla del mismo color de la arena. Parece una ciudad perdida, esculpida en piedra y arena. Eijiro los deja algo alejados de la muralla cuando desciende. («Es zona de caza de dragones», se disculpa).

—Una vez que lleguemos —empieza Shouto, cuando Eijiro levanta el vuelo de nuevo—, soy el príncipe. No sé qué vaya a ocurrir. No sé. —Suspira. Últimamente los suspiros son su mejor forma de comunicación—. Hui de aquí por muchas cosas. Pero es mi reino y… mis hermanos… carajo.

Katsuki lo agarra por la cintura.

—Creo que te entiendo —dice—. Creo. No sé. —Suspira—. Todavía pienso que el valle puede irse al infierno. Pero este es tu reino y si quieres salvarlo a pesar de todos los conflictos que…

—… ¡No tengo conflictos con mi reino!

—Te los veo en la cara —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Lo sé por qué también los tengo! ¡Con mi vida, con todo!

Lo besa.

—No importa lo que pase. Estoy contigo.

Shouto se recarga en su pecho.

—Estás conmigo.

* * *

**XI.**

* * *

«Viene conmigo» es lo único que Shouto necesita decir para que las lanzas se aparten y dejen pasar a Katsuki. Ve como lo miran los viejos de la mesa real. Pero Katsuki está decidido a ser la sombra de Shouto. Mitsuki intento hacerlo quedarse con ella, Izuku y Eijiro, en una posada de la capital, esperando a que volviera el Rey Todoroki o los alcanzara el ejército. No lo logró. Al final tuvo que resignarse a ver a su hijo como la sombra de un príncipe que tiene cara de no querer serlo.

«Viene conmigo». Los guardias lo oyen y no les queda más remedio que flanquearle el paso. Aunque Katsuki sea sólo un bárbaro de las montañas criado como hijo de los valles.

Se besan en los pasillos, cuando creen que nadie los ve. En medio de planes de guerra y de espera.

A Katsuki no le gusta el palacio. No se parece a la Torre Yuei, que jugaba a esconderle la biblioteca por temor a que le quemara los libros. El palacio, con todos sus patios, sus torres y sus salones con las paredes del color del desierto lo asfixia. Nunca se mueve. No puede perderse. Sólo le queda ser la sombra de Shouto.

Sorprenderlo en los pasillos, sujetarle las muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras lo besa en los pasillos. Shouto sonríe cuando lo hace, como haciendo una pregunta.

«¿Por qué?»

Katsuki nunca le dice que es porque quiere aprovechar cada segundo y aprenderse sus labios.

* * *

Por lo que oye, tiene dos hermanos vivos. El mayor está muerto.

Shouto nunca los menciona, no por voluntad propia.

Katsuki tiene que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza. Quiere saber. Entre beso y beso, quiere saber todo lo que haya que saber sobre Shouto. Es la primera persona que lo hace sentirse así.

—Touya está muerto o más le vale estarlo —dice Shouto—. Mi padre lo condenó como traidor.

—¿Lo ejecutó?

—Touya escapó antes. Cada tanto aparecía un mercenario que juraba que lo había matado antes de que yo escapara. —Se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que mi padre ha visto muchas cabezas de pelirrojos.

Katsuki traga saliva.

No le gusta aquel reino. Aunque le gustan menos los valles, donde queman a la gente. O quien sabe. Entre horrores, no puede decidir cuáles son peores.

—A Fuyumi la casó con un lord de la Mesa Real —explica—. Vive con él. —Shouto se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que la verás algún día. Dicen que viene a veces. No sé que hace.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Desafió a mi padre. Natsuo se unió a los alquimistas. Después de que me fuera. —Se aclara la garganta—. No sé más. Supongo que vive en su torre.

Katsuki asiente.

Y luego hace la última pregunta.

—¿Y… —pausa, dudando, pero al final decide seguir— tu madre?

No sabe si sigue viva. Shouto nunca lo ha aclarado. Es una moneda lanzada al aire que puede convertirse en explosivo y estallarle en la cara.

Shouto aprieta los labios.

—No has dicho nada de ella desde que…

—No es tu asunto —corta. Se pone en pie. Katsuki intenta alcanzarlo.

—¡Ey, Shouto!

El príncipe sale corriendo. Por primera vez desde su llegada al reino de los Herederos de Fuego, ocurre que no es su sombra.

* * *

Lo encuentra en la torre más alta, con el techo abierto. Está tirado en el piso, mirando directamente a las estrellas.

—Busqué por todo el castillo.

—¿Y te dejaron?

—Los guardias me odian —dice Katsuki—, quizá tanto como yo a ellos. Tienen demasiado miedo de romper el protocolo, pero más miedo de lo que puedas hacer tú si no me dejan merodear por donde yo quiera. —Hace una pausa—. Me tratan como tu mascota.

—Lo siento —dice Shouto—. Es sólo que… aquí.

—Da igual, no me importa eso —espeta Katsuki—. Que ellos crean que soy tu mascota. —Su voz suena brusca y se arrepiente al momento del tono, le pasa demasiado—. Yo sé cómo me miran tus ojos.

Se quedan en silencio, de nuevo. Katsuki se sienta a su lado y recarga la barbilla contra sus rodillas. Se queda así hasta que se harta de la inactividad y voltea al cielo.

—¿Qué miras?

—Allí. —Shouto extiende una mano—. Esas tres estrellas. Dicen que los astrónomos las llamaron el cinturón de fuego. También decían que nos protegía.

—¿Creen en las estrellas?

—Supongo, antes.

—¿Ahora?

—En que Heredamos el poder del fuego y es nuestro derecho. —Shouto suspira—. Hace años que no hay Astrónomos en esta Torre que no hablen sobre las estrellas.

—¿Qué les ocurrió?

—Mi padre —es toda la explicación.

—Ah.

—Fue antes de que yo naciera. Pero… Touya tenía viejos papiros —musita—. Hablaban de las estrellas y sus designios. Los astrónomos creían que regían nuestra vida.

—Que estupidez.

—Había olvidado que me gustaba subir aquí a mirarlas. —Shouto cierra los ojos. A Katsuki le parece que al final de la oración le tiembla la voz—. Sobre todo después de los entrenamientos con mi padre. Me curaban mejor el los doctores del reino. O no sé. Me hacían feliz.

Katsuki no se atreve a decir nada. Presiente que es un intruso en esa conversación y, de todos modos, allí está Shouto, contándole más de sus demonios.

Katsuki los acepta por amor.

Finalmente, Shouto abre los ojos de nuevo y busca la mirada de Katsuki.

—Me da miedo ir a ver a mi madre y que ella no recuerde mi nombre.

Katsuki extiende la mano, lo ayuda a incorporarse un poco. No dice nada. No entiende. Mitsuki y Masaru siempre han estado allí, en su vida; son presencias que da por sentadas. Pero sabe lo que necesita Shouto.

Lo atrae hacia sí.

—Te reconocerá.

Ruega tener razón.

* * *

Rei Todoroki es una presencia etérea. Viste vestidos blancos, diferentes a los rojos, naranjas y amarillos que predominan entre las mujeres del reino. Tiene todo el cabello blanco y se lo peina en complicados recogidos que Katsuki supone son comunes en el norte, en el reino del que es princesa, porque no los ha visto nunca entre las mujeres locales, que usan sólo complicadas trenzas.

Tiene los ojos tristes y, cuando mira a alguien, parece que atraviesa a la gente con la mirada.

Katsuki se queda parado en el marco de la puerta. Shouto es quien se acerca. Ella está sentada junto a la ventana y, al verlo, abre los ojos, sorprendida.

Extiende una mano. Shouto se deja caer de rodillas para que pueda tocarle el rostro y ella lo hace. Le pasa la mano por las mejillas, por la cicatriz.

—¿Shouto? —pregunta.

Es el último momento de paz antes de que llegue el ejército de Enji Todoroki.

* * *

**XII.**

* * *

Cuando lo ve de lejos, no puede creer que sea un príncipe. Tiene el porte de uno, no hay duda. Y el atuendo, tan diferente al que usaba en la torre Yuei. A veces se tapa la cicatriz con una máscara. A veces no.

A veces Katsuki lo ve de lejos y le parece que no lo reconoce. Tiene que buscar sus ojos para encontrarlo.

No a Shouto Todoroki, príncipe heredero; sino a Shouto, el que cuando le preguntó su nombre dijo «sólo Shouto».

Hay planes de guerra. La ciudad se está preparando para un asedio.

Katsuki no puede contener el miedo.

—Es peor de lo que creen —dice.

Quizá piensa eso porque la única vez que vio a ese ejército a lo lejos tenía cuatro años.

—Venceremos —le dice Shouto. Lo atrae hacia sí. Duermen en la misma cama porque nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria al príncipe y su padre no le pone atención.

—¿Estás seguro?

Una pausa. Un silencio que se extiende y se estira hasta que revienta.

—No —dice Shouto. La voz suena débil—. Pero mejor pensar eso que nada.

* * *

Shouto suspira. Katsuki levanta la cabeza.

—Mi padre no es un buen rey.

Eso ya lo había asumido Katsuki él solo.

Pero espera, porque es obvio que Shouto quiere decirle algo. Le ha costado aprender a escuchar. Shouto es paciente. Le enseña. Cuando está con él siente el deseo de controlar toda la rabia acumulada que tiene, simplemente porque Shouto no merece a alguien que grita tres segundos.

—En general, tu madre tiene razón —sigue Shouto. Katsuki alza una ceja—. Los hombres buenos no son reyes ni emperadores. El poder… —suspira—. El poder te destroza. Todos los días discutiendo estrategias de guerra es agotador. —Recarga la barbilla contra sus manos, en el escritorio donde está sentado. Katsuki se pone en pie del alfeizar de la venta ay se acerca. Le pasa una mano por la cabeza—. El ejército… todos son personas. Muchos van a morir. —Shouto alza un poco la cabeza para tallarse los ojos—. Por eso hui. Me da miedo despertar un día y creer que la gente que me rodea son sólo peones a mis pies. Verte cómo te ve todo el mundo.

—Nunca…

—No lo afirmes —musita Shouto—. He visto mejores personas que yo sucumbir al poder.

* * *

Esperan un ataque frontal, directo.

Lo que pasa es opuesto.

Es de noche. Shouto está acurrucado a un lado de Katsuki, que está completamente estirado sobre la cama y ha lanzado todas las cobijas hacia un lado.

Entonces la parece oír un ruido. Una corriente de aire.

Un crujido en una ventana.

Frunce el ceño en sueños. No despierta. No es un ruido que le cause alarma. Quizá Shouto dejó la ventana un poco abierta antes de irse a dormir. Quizá el aire la abrió.

Huele a arena.

Se mueve un poco. Y entonces siente cómo Shouto se despega de él.

Eso sí lo hace despertarse.

Se encuentra cara a cara con un hombre que tiene a un Shouto todavía muy dormido agarrado por un brazo. Tiene la cara quemada. Es lo único que se nota de él.

Katsuki abre mucho los ojos, intenta jalar a Shouto, pero el otro es más rápido.

—No grites o lo mato —espeta el hombre.

* * *

Katsuki ve rojo.

Tiene que gritar. Debe de haber guardias en el pasillo. Se supone que el maldito castillo está protegido mágicamente. Shouto se lo dijo una vez. «Aun cuando el reino entero arda, el castillo seguirá en pie».

—Lo necesitas vivo —afirma.

Shouto Todoroki es un príncipe. Es plena noche.

Está seguro de lo que dice.

—¿Arriesgarías su vida sólo por comprobar si tienes razón?

No alcanza a distinguir bien las facciones del desconocido. Alza las manos.

—Lo necesitas vivo —repite.

Y luego lanza una explosión. Y un grito.

(Probablemente no el mejor grito para pedir ayuda, pero un grito sin duda).

—¡MUERE!

El tiempo se detiene.

* * *

El desconocido suelta a Shouto. Katsuki se congratula mentalmente al descubrir que tiene razón. Dos segundos después está en problemas. Tiene al desconocido casi encima y ve sus manos.

Fuego azul.

Katsuki podrá ser un hijo del fuego, pero ha comprobado suficientes veces que el fuego puede quemarlo.

Intenta alejarse, pero un pedazo de hielo le detiene le pie al desconocido.

—Suéltalo —espeta la voz de Shouto detrás.

Katsuki quiere soltar un suspiró aliviado. En vez de eso, mueve las manos para lanzar una explosión que no llega a destino porque el tipo usa el fuego azul para deshacer el hielo.

—No vine por él, pero él se está metiendo —espeta el hombre. Una paisa—. ¿No vas a usar tu fuego?

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

Duda. Katsuki se detiene. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que saben que Shouto puede usar fuego con su lado izquierdo. Él es una de ellas. Pero un hombre que entró por la ventana no debería saberlo.

Shouto alza la mano izquierda. Hace que una flama ilumine la habitación.

Entonces, Katsuki puede ver perfectamente al desconocido.

Hay algo sobre él que le resulta conocido.

* * *

Ojos azules tan profundos que uno se puede hundir en ellos. Katsuki apenas está alerta, pero el color le suena conocido. Cabello negro, claramente pintado, porque tiene las marcas del tinte todavía en el cuero cabelludo. Piel quemada por todas partes, unida al cuerpo de milagro.

El que abre mucho los ojos es Shouto.

Da un paso para atrás, luego está a punto de tropezarse con la cama. Katsuki deja su ataque a medias porque ve su cara y se asusta.

Shouto tiene el terror pintado en los ojos.

—No, no puede… No. No…

El desconocido se acerca hacia Shouto.

—Las barreras reconocen mi sangre, me dejaron pasar.

—¡EY, NO LO TOQUES! —grita Katsuki y se lanza hacia él. Si es necesario puede explotarle las extremidades. Lo sabe. Sabe de lo que es capaz en plena desesperación. La ha experimentado antes.

—Touya… —murmura Shouto.

No se mueve cuando el hombre lo agarra por un brazo. Está congelado.

—¡Shouto, carajo! —grita Katsuki.

No puede lanzar una explosión porque podría tocar a Shouto. Es demasiado arriesgado. Así que prueba a acercarse un poco más. Pero hombre levanta escudos de fuego que no puede traspasar.

—Touya…

—Te necesito vivo, no te haremos daño —le dice el hombre. Shouto no reacciona. Parece que su instinto de supervivencia se ha apagado—. ¡KUROGIRI! —grita el hombre. Agarra a Shouto del brazo.

Katsuki sólo puede pensar algo.

«Que lo suelte, que lo suelte».

Tiene una idea: aprovecha la abertura que una de sus explosiones le hace a los escudos de fuego que mantiene el hombre para impedir que se acerque para colarse por él y empujarlo tan fuerte que obliga a que suelte a Shouto. Lo agarra, intentando evitar que lo queme, buscando clavarle los dedos en los ojos, en donde sea.

El tiempo se alarga.

—¡KATSUKI! ¡NO! ¡KATSUKI…!

No entiende que está pasando cuando se lo traga un portal negro.

* * *

Cuando despierta, el hombre está frente a él. Katsuki ve sus ojos. Azules. Profundos. Se le clavan, lo perforan.

Son del mismo color que el ojo izquierdo de Shouto.

El hombre le agarra la barbilla.

—Quería a Shouto. Tú no me sirves —espeta.

Katsuki gritaría si no sintiera la cuerda entre sus dientes. Sus manos están metidas en algo que parece una caja de metal abollada y mal hecha. Intenta hacerla explotar, pero su magia no acude a él.

—Pero tu magia es interesante —murmura—. Voy a hacer que te la chupen hasta la última gota. —Katsuki abre mucho los ojos. Agita los brazos, pero apenas si puede. Y las piernas tienen cadenas.

El hombre sonríe ante su reacción.

¿Cómo le dijo Shouto? ¿Touya?

Le pasa un dedo encendido con una flama azul por la mejilla. No es suficiente para que sienta demasiado dolor, pero sí para que le quede la marca de una quemada.

—Y cuando Shouto venga por ti —dice—, me quedaré con él.

* * *

Le cuesta respirar. Sus pesadillas se vuelven realidad de nuevo, una a una. Cada que cierra los ojos oye los gritos que tanto tiempo le costó exiliar de su mente.

«¡Maldito!»

Su don es la única razón por la que está en donde está. Sus manos que hacen que las cosas exploten lo han llevado hasta ese destino. Sin ellas no hubiera conocido a Shouto. No lo hubieran intentado quemar.

Le cuesta respirar.

Apenas puede concentrarse en inhalar y exhalar.

Lo inundan recuerdos de cuando lo arrastraban hasta una pira.

Intenta liberarse. Las cadenas se aprietan más. Las piernas le duelen. Los gritos nunca abandonan su garganta. Nadie le presta atención.

No hay plan de escape.

«Al menos Shouto está bien».

* * *

**XIII.**

* * *

Los días pasan. Alguien lo alimenta. O le da comida. Alguien se asegura que no se muera. Siempre ocurre cuando está dormido o más alertagado y luego nunca se acuerda de quién entra o quien sale del hoyo en el que lo tienen metido.

El quemado regresa acompañado de alguien más. Un hombre con cabello gris, casi blanco, que tiene una mano colgada en el cuello. Apesta a cadáver.

—¿Es este? —pregunta.

—Sí, es poderoso —replica el otro.

—Bien. —Sonríe—. Bien. ¿Y dices que tu hermano vendrá por él, Dabi?

—Sí.

¿Hermano? Las piezas empiezan a encajar. Sí, Shouto le dijo Touya. Encaja en la historia. Un hermano con poderes de fuego y cabello rojo con destino desconocido.

—Bien. Bien. —Luego, por fin, el del cabello blanco se dirige directamente a Katsuki—. ¿Sabes cuál es mi poder?

Katsuki no hace ningún gesto, ningún movimiento.

—Claro que no. —Lo agarra de un brazo, sólo con tres dedos. Tiene la fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a incorporarse, aun cuando se mantiene en un equilibrio precario, por las cadenas que rodean sus pies. Siente la tentación de hacerlo tropezar, lo que sea para hacer su trabajo más difícil, pero se tambalea—. En donde nací se consideraba maldito aquel que nacía con magia, con poderes, con un don.

«Los valles».

—A este, en especial, le decían el poder de los condenados. —Se agarra un poco, toca la cadena. Tres dedos primero, luego cuatro—. Si toco algo con mi mano entera… Cinco dedos… —No termina la explicación, simplemente pone el dedo meñique sobre la cadena de las piernas. Esta empieza a desintegrarse ante los ojos de Katsuki—. Si intentas algo, los cinco dedos quizá se posen en tu piel. —No le suelta el brazo. Tres dedos. Y luego Katsuki siente otros tres en su nuca—. Camina.

* * *

Mueve los pies uno enfrente del otro como en un sueño.

No es real, se dice. No está pasando esto. Hace mucho tiempo que el miedo no lo petrifica. No cierra los ojos nada más porque lo que ve bajo los párpados cerrados lo aterra más. Creyó que ya había pasado, que nunca más tendría que recordar la profunda indefensión que sintió el día que creyó que iba a morir. El día que Deku gritó «¡KACCHAN!» con la voz más rota que Katsuki oyó nunca y él sólo pudo pensar que no quería morir con la memoria de haber oído eso.

No sabe dónde está. Camina entre tiendas de campaña, telas. Es consciente de que los soldados del ejército sin nombre lo miran. Él evita sus miradas, pero oye sus gritos, sus siseos, sus maldiciones.

El tipo del cabello blanco lo lleva hasta una de las tiendas al centro, lo obliga a entrar.

Le habla al oído.

—Todavía tienes mirada desafiante. En poco tiempo no volverás a tenerla.

Adentro de la tienda hay un hombre. También ve cadenas, pero intenta ignorarlas. Cuando el hombre se da la vuelta, Katsuki no puede esconder su miedo. Se le refleja en todo el cuerpo: sus vellos se erizan, sus ojos de abren, su garganta intenta proferir un grito que se le queda atorada en la cuerda que tiene como mordaza.

Es un hombre sin cara. Está en frente del General.

* * *

Lo que sigue es estándar.

El hombre del cabello blanco lo amenaza. «Shigaraki», oye que dice el General. Katsuki le pone nombre en su memoria, para recordar a quien debe maldecir si ocurre un milagro y sale vivo.

Hay dos estacas clavadas en la arena y hay cadenas y grilletes. Dos para sus pies. Dos ára sus muñecas. Sus brazos se extienden por arriba de su cabeza. Se siente indefenso. No le sueltan la mordaza.

Se esfuerza por permanecer impasible, buscar una oportunidad. Pero los dedos no lo sueltan y la amenaza de la inexistencia todavía pesa sobre él.

* * *

Cuando era niño, Mitsuki le contaba los cuentos de los bárbaros y sus historias. Hablaba de la guerra.

—Los bárbaros son guerreros honorables —decía siempre—. Matan siempre de frente y encaran a lo desconocido a la cara. Nunca disparan a alguien de espaldas ni a traición. No hay nada honorable en ganar así.

Mitsuki siempre tuvo una mirada triste.

Había que no decía pero que, con el tiempo, Katsuki aprendió a adivinar.

«Si hubiéramos sabido que el ejército Sin Nombre nos iba a despojar de todo, quizá no hubiéramos salido a su encuentro de frente».

Los pueblos de las montañas eran un pueblo que tomaba prisioneros y mataba en combate. Nunca a la espalda. Nunca encadenados. Nunca indefensos. A pesar de eso, en todo el mundo les decían bárbaros y los consideraban herejes.

Y los encadenan.

Y los humillan.

Y les ponen una mordaza para no oír sus gritos ni sus maldiciones.

* * *

«Supongo que tienes nombre», dice el General. La voz se oye en su mente. Katsuki ya no siente los dedos de Shigaraki sobre su cuerpo, así que sólo suelta un gruñido. «No me interesa saberlo». Se acerca a él y le agarra la barbilla. «Dabi dice que puedes explotar cosas».

No es una pregunta. No le está pidiendo a Katsuki que responda.

Busca sus manos, por fin libres de la caja de metal que impedía que explotara algo. Una parte de su cerebro lo tienda a usar su poder en ese momento. Sabe que no tiene posibilidades de salir vivo, pero quizá pueda llevarse a uno de ellos.

«Prometí dejarte vivo», dice. «Dabi dice que el joven príncipe vendrá por ti». Silencio. Katsuki siente como le toca las manos con las suyas. «Pero no ileso. Esto va a doler».

Y las aferra. Katsuki echa la cabeza para atrás. Intenta gritar. La mordaza evita que su dolor se oiga en el resto del campamento.

* * *

No tiene ninguna herida, pero siente como le arrancan su don. Duele más que romperse la mano siete veces, se dice. U ocho. O nueve. O diez. Duele más que nada en el mundo. Duele más que casi morir y ser quemado y llorar por las noches de pura rabia al recordar la indefensión.

El General no tiene cara.

Pero Katsuki jura que sonríe.

* * *

Alguien los interrumpe. Su poder vuelve a fundirse con él y él respira. La tienda se abre y un viejo aparece ante ella. Lleva un bastón.

«¡Pedí que no me interrumpieran!»

—Es urgente —repite el hombre.

Dabi se levanta. Sube la mano, amenazante. Shigaraki se queda al fondo, mirando con interés.

«¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Por qué es urgente?!»

—¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

El grito es atronador. El viejo se transforma en un hombre encorvado y su cabello pardo se vuelve rubio y más largo. El bastón se transforma en un báculo.

Katsuki quiere llorar de puro alivio al ver a Yagi, pero se obliga a no hacerlo y aprovecha la oportunidad. Sus palmas abrazan las cadenas. Las hace explotar.

El caos lo rodea.

* * *

**XIV.**

* * *

Al principio hay caos. Katsuki entiende que está en medio de una emboscada para salvarlo. Es la segunda vez que alguien tiene que salvarlo de las manos de la muerte. Pelea con enemigos que ni siquiera alcanza a ver entre la arena, el polvo y el ruido. Hay espadas que chocan con otras y hay magia y, sobre todo, hay desesperación.

A eso huele el ambiente. A matar o morir.

Yagi pelea con el hombre sin cara. Cuando se enfrentan, el tiempo parece detenerse. El báculo para todos los ataques, pero el esfuerzo que hace Yagi se nota en sus ojos entornados y en sus manos que tiemblan al detener el poder del otro.

Katsuki no alcanza a ver más.

Se entrega al caos porque quiere sobrevivir y, a esas alturas, sabe que está dispuesto a pelear por su vida con uñas y dientes. Lo único que necesita es una oportunidad.

* * *

—¡KATSUKI!

El grito le rompe los oídos. Es Shouto.

Vuela encima de Kirishima, que se defiende de los ataques usando su fuego. Shouto extiende una mano. Katsuki dirige su mano al piso y dispara. El poder es suficiente para levantarlo en el aire. Agarra la mano de Todoroki y se acomoda entre el ala y el cuello de Kirisihima

Es como un sueño cuando oye las siguientes palabras de Todoroki.

—¡Llévatelo!

Comprende lo que pretende un segundo antes de que lo haga. Estira la mano para evitarlo, pero no alcanza a Shouto antes de que se lance la vacío y use su poder de hielo para procurarse una rampa.

—¡No, Shouto! ¡No!

Kirishima vuela.

* * *

Caen en la retaguardia de la batalla. Kirishima lo aferra con los brazos cuando Katsuki intenta dirigirse de nuevo al polvo y a la arena. Grita y se desgarra la garganta, pero Kirishima no lo suelta; cubre sus brazos de escamas para que a Katsuki le resulte imposible hacerle daño.

—Espera.

—Shouto…

—¡Ya lo sé! Espera…

—Tenemos que…

—¡Todos están allí! ¡Fuimos a salvarte! Shouto mandó un mensaje…

—¡Tengo que volver!

—… a la Torre. Yagi usó un viejo portal que se comunica con la torre de los alquimistas de este reino, hubo que…

—¡Shouto esta…!

—… arreglarla porque no funcionaba, pero…

—¡KIRISHIMA!

Por fin, Kirishima se detiene. No lo suelta. Lo tiene aferrado por el pecho. Katsuki se rinde en intentar liberarse cuando Eijiro se queda en silencio y él mismo comprende que no puede contra las escamas y la fuerza del dragón.

Se oyen gritos. Todavía están cerca de la batalla.

—No puedo dejarte volver —murmura Kirishima—. Lo siento.

—¡Puedo pelear!

—El poder de ese hombre… el general… Yagi…

—¿Qué?

—Yagi sabe quién es. —Hay silencio—. Su poder… Yagi nos dijo. Roba magia —explica—. Y si intentó hacerlo contigo… Tu magia. No está bien. Está inestable. —Eijiro lo suelta cuando se da cuenta que no pelea más—. No puedo. Katsuki, lo siento, no puedo. Podrías lastimarte y… No puedo.

* * *

Al final, la batalla ocurre a lo lejos, lejos de él. Atrapan al General. El rey Todoroki, que no participó en la emboscada hasta el final, se queda con el prisionero. A Yagi no le importa.

Katsuki oye el ruido. Se frustra. Se rinde cuando sus manos empiezan a soltar explosiones que apenas si puede controlar. Kirishima le ofrece su brazo, en el que hace aparecer escamas, para que ponga sobre él sus palmas.

No llora, aunque tiene ganas. No se atreve.

—Lo siento —dice Kirishima, cuando las explosiones cesan.

—Podrías estar peleando.

—Tienen trampas, para dragones. Y mi fuego… —Deja caer la cabeza—. Podría matar a alguien de los nuestros. Odio ser tan inútil. Tengo que esperar.

—¿Qué?

—Una señal. Shouto tenía un plan.

* * *

La señal es hielo. Eijiro levanta el vuelo cuando una columna se alza sobre el campo de batalla. Saca a la mayor parte de los combatientes con vida. Uraraka es la primera que aterriza a un lado de Katsuki. Después Kaminari. Yagi. El resto de los habitantes de la torre. Un par de hechiceros que no conoce. Izuku junto a Mitsuki —y ella lo abraza como si fuera a partirlo en dos y llora en su hombre; Katsuki es incapaz de soltar una sola lágrima—. Al final, Shouto.

Sólo, ensangrentado, mugriento. Cae a unos pasos. Katsuki se pone en pie y se acerca. Se tambalea porque se siente débil. Su magia está inestable y eso le da náuseas y mareos, descubre.

Shouto sonríe al verlo.

Es un momento eterno, que se alarga. Katsuki acorta los pasos poco a poco, para que Shouto no se mueva de donde está. Hay una herida en su pierna izquierda. Un paso. Otro. Otro. Hasta que puede estirar las manos y tocarlo. Pero no se atreve.

Cierra las manos en puño.

No lo abraza. Sólo se queda parado allí donde Shouto puede alcanzarlo. El príncipe Todoroki es quien lo abraza.

* * *

Katsuki no puede contener las lágrimas. Odia los ojos irritados que dejan, la visión borrosa que le provocan, el olor salado que dejan detrás. Odia la sensación de estar llorando.

Pero en sus lágrimas está el miedo de los últimos días, las manos de Dabi encadenándolo, las amenazas de Shigaraki con los dedos sobre su piel, el sentir como le estaban arrebatando su magia de entre las manos.

—Gracias —murmura—. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. —Lo dice desesperadamente, con la voz de alguien a quien le cuesta creer que la gente corra a salvarlo cuando lo necesita.

—Katsuki…

Pero él esconde su rostro en el pecho de Shouto. No quiere que lo vea, no con lágrimas en los ojos, no tan desesperado como está. No tan asustado. Había mantenido sus barreras a duras penas en pie, para que otros no lo vieran desmoronarse poco a poco. Pero Shouto las derrumba todas. Sólo necesita una mirada.

—Estás bien —asegura Shouto.

Katsuki abre la boca. Tiene conciencia de decir algo. Todas las frases y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y salen a trompicones por entre sus labios. No sabe si se entiende lo que dice. No le importa.

«Gracias por salvarme. Te quiero. Tuve miedo. Tanto tiempo. Te quiero. Gracias». Todo lo piensa. Una y otra vez.

* * *

**XV.**

* * *

El camino de vuelta es lento.

En él, Shouto le cuenta sobre Touya Todoroki. Un príncipe hermoso de cabello rojo que siempre tenía vendas y telas en los brazos escondiendo las quemaduras que su mismo fuego le causaba. Un príncipe desesperado que odiaba a su padre por encima de todo y lloraba lágrimas de amargura hasta que perdió la capacidad de llorar para siempre.

—Escapó —le dice. En sus ojos, Katsuki ve la duda que Shouto no expresa. «No sé si podría haberlo matado», dice su mirada. Katsuki no lo culpa. Es su hermano.

También le cuenta de la batalla. De Yagi. De cómo se rompió el báculo en dos. Katsuki no dice nada. Mira al piso. Saberse el responsable de eso lo hace acumular culpa, carcomerse por dentro.

Izuku también habla. En general, alaba a Mitsuki. Y Mitsuki sonríe complacida, de fondo.

Todo parece tan normal que quiere llorar a cada segundo y, a la vez, gritar por temor a verse vulnerable.

* * *

—Así que tu padre no se opuso a que volvieras a la torre.

—No le pregunté —dice Shouto—. No es su asunto.

—Eres el príncipe heredero —le recuerda Katsuki—. Es tu reino. No, bueno. Lo será algún día. ¿No tienes una clase de responsabilidad con la gente?

Hablan mientras caminan. Se dirigen a la torre, de nuevo. Mitsuki declara que va a los valles, de regreso. Izuku se ofrece a acompañarla. Quiere que le enseña a pelear con un hacha. Katsuki divide su tiempo entre Shouto y su madre.

Shouto no contesta de inmediato.

—Me da miedo —responde, finalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Volverme mi padre —dice.

Katsuki lo entiende. «No quiero ser rey». No tienen una solución para eso. No todavía. Ya la tendrán.

* * *

La torre está igual que siempre. Los recibe con las camas hechas, los cuartos ordenados. Por una vez, no se pierde ninguna habitación. Katsuki duerme solo por primera vez en meses. Da vueltas y vueltas mientras recuerda lo que es tener a Shouto acurrucado a su lado. Al final, cuando se queda dormido, sueña con un General sin cara que le roba su magia y con un hombre de cabello blanco que le pone cinco dedos en el cuello. Se despierta el desintegrarse.

Sus manos sueltan explosiones sin querer. Su garganta no contiene los gritos.

Llaman a la puerta.

—Te oí.

Es la voz de Kirishima. Katsuki se pelea consigo mismo hasta que se para a abrirle.

Kirishima, al otro lado de la puerta sonríe tristemente.

—Te cuento mis pesadillas si me cuentas las tuyas —ofrece.

* * *

Las pesadillas nunca se van. No realmente. Los meses pasan y Katsuki le da gusto a Uraraka cada que quiere medirse contra él. También a Kaminari. Shouto empieza a usar su fuego, poco a poco.

El mundo da vueltas y la torre en la vida sigue.

Katsuki siente que se quedó congelado en el momento exacto en el empiezan sus pesadillas.

* * *

Shouto lo abraza por detrás y pone la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Vamos al noreste —propone—. Quiero ver el reino de mi madre.

—Podrían necesitarnos aquí —dice. Siguen rescatando a hechiceros en necesidad. A veces va Shouto solo. A veces lo hace Katsuki, aunque las menos. A veces Kirishima acompaña a uno de los dos. A veces van juntos.

—Uraraka está aquí —responde Shouto—. Es poderosa. Y Kaminari. Y Eijiro no planea ir a ninguna parte. Los dragones están en peligro en cualquier parte.

—¿Hay otros? —pregunta Katsuki. Eijiro es el único que ha visto.

—Nadie sabe. Suponemos que sí —dice Shouto. Hay una pausa—. Eijiro dice que sabría si es el último de su especie pero a veces creo que lo dice por decir. —Aprieta su abrazo en torno a Katsuki—. Vamos al norte. Por favor.

* * *

El noreste es blanco. Quema en los ojos. Es blanco y es pacíficos y tiene pieles. Shouto le susurra al oído cómo decir en el lenguaje de los hombres del hielo todas las tonalidades de blanco que tiene la nieve.

La mira asombrado.

—Se parece a la nieve de las montañas —dice Katsuki.

—No a la que a veces cae en Yuei —le recuerda Shouto. En Yuei nieva una vez al año y el frío apenas dura.

En donde están, todo es nieve. El paisaje es de todos los tonos de blanco imaginables.

Katsuki le pasa la mano por la espalda.

—Te quiero —murmura, recargándose en su hombro.

—¿Sabes, Katsuki? —Hay una sonrisa traviesa pintada en el rostro de Shouto—. Nadie me cree cuando les digo que tienes sentimientos y que no eres sólo una bola de rabia contenida.

—Idiotas —bufa él.

—También te quiero.

Se le pone enfrente, lo atrae hacia sí y lo besa. Katsuki se hunde en sus labios. Sabe bailar a su mismo vaivén.

* * *

Entre los glaciares a nadie le importa quienes son. Duermen juntos, abrazados. Se acerca el momento de emprender el regreso pero, mientras pueden, disfrutan el anonimato.

En la cama que comparten no hay un príncipe que huye ni un hereje de los valles. Son Katsuki y Shouto. Nada más.

* * *

**Notas de este fic:**

**1) ¿Sabían que esto, palabras más y palabras menos, tiene más o menos 17K? ¿No? Bueno, yo estoy horrorizada. ¿Ya califica para novela corta? Bueno, esas cosas pasan cuando metes mucho worldbuilding en un mundo de fantasía. Hasta el momento ninguno de los AU de fantasía se ha repetido demasiado, aunque Shouto siempre es un príncipe. Mi sueño es escribir ****_high fantasy_****, así que lo uso de práctica.**

**2) Me di cuenta de que, de todos los AU que escrito de esta pareja, los ****_fantasy_**** son mis favoritos (en esta misma compilación hay dos más y tengo un fic sobre ellos que también lo es). Shouto y Katsuki versión fantasía juntos son un sueño, la verdad (o probablemente yo sólo esté muy influida por un CMV que se titula ****_Wildest Dreams_**** y es de Inspertokros y seguro encuentran en youtube si es que la plataforma no lo ha vuelto a matar).**

**3) El título se refiere —por distintos motivos— a Shouto y a Katsuki. Y la canción de la epígrafe es especialmente por las primeras partes.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 7 de abril de 2020_


End file.
